The Lost Boys, Lost Girl
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: Angela Collins just flew into Santa Carla with three girls who happen to be vampires. Adjusting to her new life and making odd friends, she comes across four boys...who will change her life forever. OC/David. OC/Michael.
1. Santa Carla and Angela

**sooo! before someone notices and decides to rat about it. yes, this is incredibly similiar to FEatherdLauba's story the ,lost boys forgotten girl but! since she's decided to leave i managed to convince her to hand over the story to me:) hopefully it's not like the lost boys story by amaryilladin, sorry if i mispelled it, but i haven't read that yet and if it is like it, please for the love of all that's holy tell me. i hate plagiarism, it's a butt to deal with. **

**That being said, own nothing other than the characters you don't recognize and if i did Kiefer Sutherland would be my husband...but he's not...so..yeah. :)**

**onward with nonsparkling sexy 80's vampires!**

* * *

The Lost Boys, The Lost Girl

SANTA CARLA AND ANGELA

It was quiet here, maybe a little too quiet…I looked up from my spot on the cold wooden ground and outside to where a window was letting black air and nighttime sky in. Sundown, finally. I stole a glance up to where three girls hung upside down from the ceiling. It was true; I was living, imprisoned, with three vampire girls who were terribly hot tempered. I could remember how I met them; I could remember everything ever so clearly. I used to have a family and a life but now I had nothing except for the clothes on my body and my brain. I stood up from the corner I had been sleeping in and threw off the moth-eaten blanket I had found the previous day. I dusted my clothes off, black spandex shorts with yellow stripes and a thin black-purple-gypsy shirt, and walked over to the broken window of the warehouse and looked out. I brushed my long brown-black hair out of my face as I looked at the far away brightly lit pier. I could almost smell and taste the popcorn and ice cream. It had been so long since I actually ate bad food, I longed to eat some cotton candy. Ever since Dana murdered those five cops over in LA we were always switching towns now. Right now we had settled in Santa Carla, a popular and low-key spot which happened to be the murder capital of the world. I liked it here though, it was quiet and everybody minded their own business. I startled, turning away from the window as something dropped behind me, I moved away as a girl stood up.

Meg's lips shown from bright pink lipstick as her golden hair fell in rivulets around her smooth cream face. She wore tight jeans and a killer halter top…Meg was the worst kind of girl a guy could run into. She would usually be the one to go out and find a new kill for the other two but lately Claire had been doing it. I watched as Dana dropped down besides Meg with light feet as she slipped on her shoes. Dana had red curly hair that was cut short to her shoulders with dazzling green eyes that could kill anyone. She wore something similar to Meg but there were long thin strips of beads covering her torso. Claire was the last to drop down. She was the leader of our…family. Nobody questioned her and she was stunningly beautiful. Her silvery blonde hair hung down to her waist as she shimmied in her skirt while pulling her gypsy shawl around her cool white shoulders. I watched as she reapplied red lipstick to her lips before turning to us.

I was the only one who wasn't a bloodsucking animal. If I had been, I would have been dead by now. I don't personally know why Claire kept me around, probably because I was their little pet. I ran errands for them, getting regular food sometimes for all of us then filling up the bikes we had stole from my father's garage after his death. I stood stock still as Meg and Dana whisked past me to look outside the one window which I had been currently staring out of. Claire watched me with calculating blue eyes as I rubbed my own. I still wasn't used to sleeping during the day with them.

"Did you check out anything while we were asleep?" Claire wrapped an arm around me, knowing that at times I wished for contact…it was an OCD thing that I had, after a while I go a bit crazy if no one touches me or at least tries to talk with me, "Angela?"

"What? Oh no, I wasn't able to. Some guys were trying to break in…they're gone now."

"You ran them away? We could have eaten them you jerk." Meg whipped around to me, her blonde hair hitting Dana slightly. I shut my mouth and stared at my feet. I hate her, "of course, you wouldn't care about that you little life saver."

"Shut up Meg, Angela doesn't have to save your meals for you like a fridge. Hunt for yourself or die." Claire shot back before she relaxed against me, "Is there anything exciting going on tonight? Some freedom for all of us could be good."

"There's the giant concert at the Boardwalk and the rides there."

"Good. So it's a night then." Claire pushed her long hair over her shoulder and began walking out through the door to the stairs, "Let's go now so we can stay longer till the sun starts up."

"We just woke up Claire! The sun ain't comin' for a while!" Dana argued but followed after her leader.

I brought up the rear slowly, listening to the creaks and shivers under every floorboard as we made our way down. living with the girls has made me open up in ways I never could imagine, sense-wise. I could see and notice things a lot sharper now. I could hear things more clearly and I'm able to fight and break anybody I come up against. I was stronger physically…mentally, I was dying. I hated living with them; I would give anything to get away from them. They took care of me extremely well; never forgetting that I was human, that I took a bit more time to come around, still easily confused and couldn't sense danger as well as them. I still hated them though. They were cold and ruthless. Whenever they fed they made me watch and keep lookout in case anyone came along, if I was with them when they fed of course. I tried not to be.

I watched as the girls got the bikes ready until they were roaring with life. I hopped on behind Claire, wrapping my arms around her small waist as we pulled off into the street. I leaned against her back and closed my eyes, feeling the engine roar with fire beneath me. I haven't had the courage to get a bike and run yet. For one, the girls were capable of flying which is kinda creepy and cool and two; they would be able to smell me anywhere. I opened my eyes as we pulled into the main part of Santa Carla where the pier was right across from. We slowed down to a stop, Meg and Dana flanking us as the red truck in front of us beeped. I felt something in the middle of my stomach clench tightly, I gasped and fisted my shirt and turned my head to the other side of the road where a video store stood brightly lit. What drew my eyes in though was the group of boys lounging around on bigger, more powerful bikes.

Three blondes and a dark brunette were smoking idly and cracking jokes, but something seemed so powerful in their gestures. I watched as one blonde blow smoke at a shorter blonde before laughing and flinging the cigarette butt at him. He had hair that looked like a surfers; long, wavy and untamed; a wild child. He wore a dark v-trench coat like those guys in the civil war fought in, he had long strings of beads, golden, on his left side, he wore a tight black fish-netted looking shirt underneath and a studded belt around his waist but they didn't even go through the loops on his tight white pants that were tucked into high biker boots. I could see green playful eyes that laughed at everything.

The blonde besides him was shorter with a kind of curly mullet extending down his back. I watched, entranced as he grinned mischievously…like a cat; a very sly and playful Cheshire cat. He had dazzling green eyes that sparkled under the lights. He wore an eccentrically bright jacket with what looked like clothed pictures messily sewn into it. It was awesome. He had on a white tank top that was riding up majorly showing off his tanned chest. He wore blue jeans and dark chaps that were tucked into biker boots like the other blonde. He brought his hand to his mouth as he began to bite his nails; he wore fingerless black gloves as well.

The brunette was probably the second fiercest looking one of the group. He had long untamed brown hair like the first blonde, but his screamed 'metal rocker' or something. His skin was more tanned than the other two and he had deep brown eyes that showed nothing. He was donned in a long brown leather jacket without any shirt on underneath. A bunch of silver clasps hung around his neck and some silver-black thing was strung from one shoulder down to his waist. I could see a fang earring hanging down from his right ear.

The bike moved forward slightly and I let out a small intake of breath as I looked at the last man. Because that's what he was; a man, not a boy.

He had piercing blue eyes like fresh lightning after a year. He wore a heavy trench coat over a leather jacket opened up to reveal a black shirt. He had on tight pitch black pants tucked into dark brown leather boots. He had a light scruff on his face and his hair was spiked at the top and he had a shorter mullet going down his neck. His hair was bleaching white underneath the neon lights.

He was breath taking, all of them were. They all had to be at least in their early twenties, youthful beauty didn't come like that with age. They literally, to me, were sending off waves of power and danger. My heart picked up as Blue eyes turned his cold eyes over to where I was and smirked. The rest of the boys turned towards us as well and caught me in their gazes. My hand clenched, still fisted in my shirt, before the bike shot off like a rocket, causing my head to whiplash slightly. I looked back before we turned the corner.

They were heading off in another direction.

We entered the lower Boardwalk section and stored our bikes there. I waited by the steps as Dana and Claire talked about something. Meg leaned against a pillar next to me and thrust out her hips as a group of punks walked down to their own bikes. They whistled at her and she winked back, I made a face to throw up. I wasn't pretty like the girls were; eternal beauty and all that. I was still changing with each day, still got the flu and still got my ass frozen every time it rained. I was only sixteen compared to their hundred or so years. I was a fly hovering below them, unworthy of their attention. Claire wanted to change me but I didn't want her to. She was patient with me, something I'm grateful for. It's not like I look at them with disgust _all the time_, I do, but it just…somehow it doesn't seem right for _her_ to change _me. _It's like I'm waiting for the right one to change me, but then again I didn't really want to be changed. It looked painful in the movies.

I followed after Claire as the girls began their catwalk ascent into people-world. I hugged myself and stuck close to them as we entered the crowd; there were so many people of so many different…styles. I hooked a finger through Claire's pocket, I had a problem with getting lost, also I always freaked out then fainted. I watched as a kid ran through the crowd yelling with happiness and then ten other kids followed. I smiled and watched as a guy slammed a mallet down on a circle and won his girlfriend a bear. I loved being with people though, seeing and watching them. I smiled and moved my feet as the girls began to chat excitedly about the different things.

I let go of Claire's loop and watched as a man on high stilts walked past, smiling and giving large amounts of cotton candy to the littler kids. I turned and watched him go on further down the pier to where the spinning ferris wheel was at. I gave out a loud 'oof' as someone slammed into my shoulders from behind, throwing out a hasty 'sorry!' behind their back. I turned around, my eyes trying to sort through the various clothes to find the girls. They were nowhere in sight.

I shoved my way past the hundreds of people around me, my hair flashing in front of my face as my heart picked up slightly. I finally stumbled by a comic book store, my chest heaving with exertion as my sides ached from people elbowing me. I looked around me; I couldn't even hear anything from the music overhead. I looked up to the comic shop and scratched my arm before looking around me again.

I could run away. I looked around again.

I stepped into the musky coolness of the comic shop and stood in awe for a minute. This place looked like it was literally built out of comic books. There were two rows in the middle of the room and rows lining the wall and door. It reminded me of a small, run down Blockbuster. I walked slowly around the Spiderman and Captain America comics before tracing my fingers over the crinkling Batman papers. My dad used to have a collection of Batman comics…he was always missing number fourteen though. I turned around a row, keeping an eye on the two sleeping hippies by the cashier, and ran into a solid chest. I stepped back and looked up into brown eyes.

"Do you…uhm…" I watched the boy, who was probably no older than me, with an air force looking jumpsuit and a white shirt on stare at me carefully, "Right. You need something?"

"You aren't from around here." He watched me carefully, he had a deep voice. He had short black hair and tanned skin. I had tan skin and dark hair, did I really stand out?

"I'm just looking…for a Batman fourteen." I smiled playfully as another boy with a red bandana wrapped around his blonde hair walked up to us, flanking the dark haired boy.

He wore a black and red checkered flannel with a white t-shirt on that had a gun insignia on it with dark black pants and boots. He at least looked nicer.

"Batman girl." Bandana boy said, he stuck out a hand, "I'm Edgar Frog."

I looked at the hand hesitantly, my own hand itching to take a hold of it; the girls would definitely not like it if I made friends. I wasn't allowed to have contact with anyone really; it was more of a rule for me. The girl would turn them into dinner eventually. But…

I shook Edgar's hand happily, a smile breaking onto my face pleasantly.

"Angela Collins."

"I'm Allen Frog. Here, take this." Allen shook my hand as well and thrust a comic into my other free hand like I was getting a diploma before crossing his arms. I stared down at the cover and forced an interested smile at the title. _Vampires Everywhere!_ it read.

"I don't do horror."

"You'll like this one. Consider it-"

"A survival guide." Edgar finished his brother's(?) sentence smoothly. Allen really didn't smile much.

"Because…Santa Carla's crawling with vampires? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure they only exist in books and poorly produced movies." I tried to joke, anxiety running through my veins slowly. The boys didn't even blink.

"You think you know everything don't you Angela? Well you don't know shit buddy. You think we run a comic shop for our folks huh? Well this is just our cover." Edgar leaned forward, I leaned back.

"What's you un-cover then? Acting like a rude asshole?" I snapped. The boys took a step back and I bit my lip, "Sorry. What's your thing then?"

Edgar and Allen raised their fists and bumped them.

"Truth, justice and the American way."

That helped me…none. I nodded at them as they lowered their fists. Edgar adjusted his bandana as I handed the comic back to Allen. He stared at me before taking it back slowly. I smiled.

"Listen, I have no pockets to keep it in. What time do you guys open tomorrow? I'll come grab it."

"As early and late as the vampire sleeps and eats." Edgar voiced. I nodded again.

"So…you guys own the shop?"

"Angela!"

The three of us spun around to the opening of the shop where the girls were standing at…with guys hung around their waists. I pushed past Edgar and Allen and rushed towards the girls and their seduced meals.

"Bye!" I called back to them. The Frog Brothers just stood stoically.

"Who were they?" Claire asked, holding her meal's hand as we made our way to the bikes. I shrugged.

"Just some guys. Nobody really." I stepped around an older couple and drew my eyes to the ground.

My last boyfriend had been killed by the girls as well…something twisted in my heart as Claire gave her meal a kiss. I tried not to look at their meals anymore, the last time I had looked at their meals I had freaked out and forced the girls to leave the boy alone. I'd probably never fall in love again, I wouldn't; no matter what. Attraction was one thing; love was an entirely different universe.

I stood by Claire's bike as the guy hopped on. Claire wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me back to the steps as Meg and Dana slid on behind their meals.

"Listen, we're going to be gone for a few hours. You know…I don't know if we'll be able to come back though. You good on walking back yourself? If not, just call for me all right?" Claire smiled and rubbed my shoulders before handing me some money, "Be safe and stay away from dangerous people."

"All right. Thanks Claire." I smiled as she grinned happily and kissed my cheek.

"See you later."

I waited until I couldn't hear the bikes anymore before stuffing the money into my extremely small pocket and started up the steps again. I laughed and raced up the rest of the steps and disappeared into the crowd.

A song beat out into the night as I made my way to where the concerts were being held at. I watched as people sang along with the music and danced around in circles…I smelt the faint aroma of weed in the air but I saw no one smoking it. I pushed my way through the outer throngs of people, stopping by two head banging guys…oh; they were throwing it into the fire in front of the stage.

I spun around as I felt someone grab my waist; I smiled on reflex as a guy with curly dark brown hair nearly fell into me. I stumbled and grabbed onto his arms to keep us steady, his jean jacket bunched up in my fingers as we laughed in embarrassment.

I looked up into deep brown eyes and a mature squared face. The boy gave a bright smile before his grip on my waist loosened. Our noses brushed slightly and I pulled back.

"Sorry!" I yelled over the music, smiled and miming with my hands. He waved it off and turned as a kid with blonde hair and extravagant clothes came up.

"It's fine!" he smiled again sweetly before he turned and wrapped an arm around the smaller kid. I shook my head and turned back to the music.

My heart thumped to the music rhythmically as I was spun around in circles by a man with colorful hair. I had been dancing and circling through the crowd for at least an hour and a half. The last time I had laughed this hard…was such a long time ago. When I was here, surrounded by people I felt safe like no one could touch me, I felt free without any worries. I smiled as the guy wrapped me in his arms and bounced behind me to the beat of the music. I wrapped our hands together and bounced with him, the singer upstage was energetic as he screamed the notes from his guitar.

The guy spun me out away from him and I let our fingers slip so I spun in my own little circle in the crowd. I had been dancing with several different people; the smoke in the air lifted us and tugged us in all different directions. I swayed to the music and spread my arms and moved to the beat. I smiled as I felt a hand cover mine and twine fingers through it as well. I turned to look at my dance partner.

I froze and I felt all the smoke I had inhaled leak out of me as I stared into bright green eyes. The guy…the guy from earlier with the Cheshire grin…

He watched me carefully, that trademark grin spreading over his smooth features as his grip tightened on my hand. I stood there, in the middle of moving people as the grinning man slowly stepped closer to me until we were chest to chest. I felt my hand wrap around his biceps as his other hand traced down my cheek and over my neck. He wrapped a hand around my neck and he pulled me closer. Suddenly his eyes ripped away from mine and his head whipped around like he heard his name. I let my hand fall from his jacket as he turned to me and started to step past me smoothly, never breaking eye contact and never letting my hand go until our fingers began to untwine. He disappeared into the crowd instantly and I felt…like something had been sucked from me. I felt woozy. I looked back to the stage then to where that mysterious guy went.

I needed air. Fresh air.

I broke through the crowd, easily making my way through the crowds of people and over to the deeper parts of the Boardwalk. I watched sideshows slowly as I walked nowhere. The music was loud and ceased to fade as I wandered into souvenir shops and past video arcades where the younger kids dwelled. I bought a bottle of water and sat down on a bench next to a carousel that had a clear view of the sky. I crossed my legs and leaned against the wooden bench. What I would give to live like this every night…I would give anything. I sighed as the cool water slid down my throat; my head began to clear the more I stared at the bright moon. Drugs, at certain times, were bad. I turned to look at the carousel, watching as mothers took pictures of their kids on plastic horses or elephants or zebras.

I almost spit out my mouthful of water when the carousel turned around again.

There they were. Mr. Cheshire, Wild Children blonde and brunette then Blue eyes. I hunkered down behind the bench, afraid that they would see me for some reason.

They were strolling around and around the carousel, shifting through the plastic animals like hunters searching for their prey. I watched as Blue eyes walked up to a girl around nineteen and cupped her jaw tightly in his grasp, I watched with curiosity. The girl's boyfriend was like, right there. The boyfriend whacked away Blue eyes' grip and Blue eyes cracked him in the jaw. His group and the boyfriends' group jumped on each other, short punches flying before a loud squeal sounded and the carousel stopped. A burly police man came on and yanked Blue eyes away by shoving a baton under his neck and jerked him back against him. Blue eyes released the boyfriend roughly as they exchanged words and got off slowly.

I grabbed my bottle of water and walked away, casting a careful glance over my shoulder.

Cheshire cat guy saw me and we locked eyes for a second before he nudged the longer haired blonde, who also looked back at me. I melted in with the crowd again quickly.

That Capello guy was supposed to be playing soon anyway.

* * *

Capello was brilliant! Never in my life would i have enjoyed saxophone music while looking at a tanned oiled muscular man onstage. I beamed as the crowd cheered loudly and endlessly for another song. Capello just smiled and threw plastic things out to us, my fingers wrapped around the small package as he took a water break. It was a fortune cookie. I tore the paper open in my hands as I chewed thoughtfully on the treat '_You are a protector' _it read. I shrugged and tossed it into the fire, looking up again to watch Capello load up his sax. My eyes drifted up and up on their own, like someone was pulling on my attention.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw them again. The fire barrels under the railings had their flames licking up into the air and up to where they danced across and lit up the boys' faces like a soft Hell. I took a deep breath as I locked eyes with the Cheshire boy. They were leaning against the pillars and railings lazily…if I could balance like that…He grinned immediately and sent me a wink, I felt a smile spread on my face softly as he nudged Blue eyes, the one that called for my attention the most. Blue eyes tore his gaze away from a group of under dressed girls and looked to where Cheshire cat was pointing at; me. I frowned as Blue eyes looked to me with calmly raised eyebrows.

Looking into fresh lightning during the storm is dangerous, I have concluded.

I couldn't hear Capello's riffs anymore, I couldn't feel the hundreds of people around me. Blue eyes stared straight through me, his eyes narrowed slightly as I let out a shaky breath. I watched as if I was face to face with him, he gave a twitch of his lips. I took a step forward like I was dreaming…

My hands hit the floor before my knees did, knocking me out of my reverie instantly. The world rushed into my head at once and the music blared as I got up, rubbing my sides and head from someone's elbow. I looked up to the railing again, the brunette had placed a hand on the bleach blonde's shoulder and was talking low. The bleach blonde looked up and nodded slowly, throwing his cigarette down below him and flung his leg from over the railing.

I pushed through the crowd of dancing people and made my way to the side of the pier. I couldn't take it in there anymore. Either I always became indulged in someone or i was getting hit. I came to the smaller steps leading down to the beach and slipped my shoes off. My feet sunk into the cool sand as I made my way to the water. The fresh salt air cleansed my lungs and I dropped down, letting the water lap at my knees carefully.

I stared up at the bright moon and thought of those men...boys...I hadn't thought of a name for them yet. Either they were stalking me, I was stalking them or we just kept happening upon each other.

"HEY!"

I shot up from the sand, spinning around to find a group of surfer punks come traipsing down the steps. I smiled warily as they grinned, walking up to me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing down here all alone?" A green mohawked one asked, smiling sappily as his friends formed a small circle around me. I balled my hands into fists, tensing my body as the green haired one moved closer, "What? You silent or some shit?"

His hand came down on my shoulder and I reacted. I grabbed his hand, twisting it up and slammed it down into the earth, kicking him in the face in the process and shoved him towards two of the guys as one came up behind me. His hands clamped my wrist together as a blonde walked up angrily. Using that momentum I brought my legs up and kicked the blonde, sending both me and the guy behind me, backwards. I twisted my hands free, managing to handspring off and away from the guy on the ground. I stumbled on my feet and dodged a heavy punch to my shoulder. I growled as a left hook caught my neck, making it pound in pain and thump like I had something in there. I elbowed him in the face and extended my arm to slap the guy coming up. A fist curled up into my stomach and I doubled over, watching as the bleeding men got up shakily.

I shot up, hooking it under a guy's belt and roundhousing a blonde in the throat. I spun around as I heard someone come up behind me. My fist shot out and a hand caught it, my hair flew in front of my face as I tried to hook and uppercut into the man in front of me. He caught my hands each time. His grip was like a vice as he jerked me into him roughly. My hair fell away from my face and I gasped in shock.

Blue eyes stared down at me in amused annoyance.

He let me go from his leather gloved grip and stepped in front of my body, blocking it slightly as the surfers got up again and faced us. I turned in suprise to see Cheshire, blonde and brunette flanking us. Cheshire gave me a wink behind his nails.

"I'd leave now if I were you." Blue eyes growled, his deep voice was like a cello's string, melodic and menacing. I touched my nose as I felt something leak out, crap I was bleeding. I held my nose between two fingers as Blue eyes shifted, "Why are you all still here?"

The surf punks mumbled before slowly backing away, holding whatever I had bruised on them. I really needed to brush up on my fighting skills. Blue eyes turned around to me, that amused glint in his eye as his boys around me moved so that they could see me as well. I sniffed in blood.

"Thanks...seriously." I muttered, bending down to wash my hand in the water. Blue eyes watched me, tracking my every move. He let out a noncommital noise.

"You're good at fighting for a girl. Took down some surf nazi's." Cheshire cat guy grinned behind his nails.

"That's what they're called? Great, first day I get here and I'm the Jew." I pinched my nose harder and winced, "Uhm, you guys wouldn't have a tissue on you or something? Kinda dying here."

"I'm Marko. Here." Cheshire cat offered me a small black cloth from his pocket. I smiled and put it to my nose.

"Angela."

"You said you're new here?" Blue eyes asked, already turning his back and walking back up to the pier.

I stared for a moment before Marko nudged me, urging me to follow. I nodded warily, I needed to pick my words carefully now. The girls would kill me if they found out i gave out any info on any of us.

"Came down from Oregon. It's just me and my sisters, our parents died a month ago."

"Hard to survive out here unless you're dead." Marko commented. I stared at him oddly and he shrugged, "Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world."

We came to a stop by their monsterous, powerful bikes. Blue eyes was already lounging on his comfortably with the brunette leaning against another one. Marko nudged me forward again as the other blonde leaned on Blue eyes' handlebars and cracked a joke. I stood next to Marko and surveyed the crowds around us, eyeing us in envy. This wasn't safe, I couldn't be here. Especially with these guys, the girls would eat them up in less than a minute. I took a deep breath and removed the cloth from my nose carefully. At least it stopped bleeding.

"You gonna need a nose splint?" Blue eyes smirked around a smoke. I glared before looking down at the ruined cloth.

"No. Just hurts, I try not to lose blood so sorry if I dissapoint for a Doctor's visit."

"No need to be hostile Angela." Blue eyes flicked some ashes on the ground, "I'm David...this is Dwayne, Paul and Marko."

Finally, a name to the face. I nodded and put out a hand back to Paul who stuck out his own. I turned back to David as he coughed.

"You guys live here then?" I tried to fill the silence. They smirked and I felt uneasy tension go through my body...I was probably missing something here, "What?"

"All of our lives we have." Paul grinned and I gave a face.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess there's an inside joke there?"

"More than you know Sweetheart." He laughed and Dwayne smacked him upside the head. I smiled to myself anyways and un-crossed my arms. I had just met them, but it felt like i had known them forever. I used to get this alot, back when I was in school and making friends. I just used to click with certain people.

"What kind of food do you like to eat?" Marko piped up suddenly, I stared at the sky for a second before I shuffled my bare feet.

"I don't know. Corndogs maybe, I used to eat a ton as a little kid, why?"

"ANGELA!"

I spun around at the shrill voice, nearly toppling over as Claire ran into me with open arms. Her silvery blonde hair flowed over me for a second as she enveloped me. I stood stock still, pocketing the cloth before I hugged her back. She pulled back and tugged me away from David...who was looking extremely mad. I stood behind Claire, watching as she eyed each ot the now-angry looking boys.

"Sorry boys, she's not interested."

"Do you speak for her?" David asked cooly, I could hear venom lacing his voice. Marko and Paul got on their bikes and growled at Claire. I tugged on her arm, backing away to where I saw our parked bike.

"Claire it's fine, let's just go. Claire come on."

"Hold on Angela...You ever come near her again Bleachy, I'll rip off your head."

"Then I'll be sure to search in the evening." David smirked, a dangerous smile leering on his face as he looked past Claire to me, "I'll see you around Angela."

I pulled Claire to the side as David shot past us, brushing up against me for a second before Claire jerked me away. I felt something slip in my back pocket as I watched the other boys ride away in a loud storm. I stared after them along with Claire until they were out of sight. Claire touched my arm and pulled me with her to the bike like nothing happened. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively.

"How long were you talking to them?"

"Just a couple of minutes. not very long." I mumbled, she nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You know them though, don't you?"

"Yeah. I used to live here a few years ago. I remember David and his group, the whole town hated them. They were outsiders and lived near this big cave. Meg and Dana got in a fight with them and there's just been bad blood between us. I totally forgot they still lived here when we rolled in." Claire sighed as we reached the bike, "They're bad news Angie. I don't want you talking with them, they hurt alot of people."

"Sure Claire." I lied, knowing that I would be drawn to them no matter what. I had felt oddly comfortable with them, "Anything else?"

"The girls and I decided to settle down here, maybe for a year or something. I miss being by the beach all the time and...listen, I know you think I'll kill your friends if you get any, but I won't. The girls and me have some business in the next town so for a week or so here and there we'll be gone. I don't want you being alone all right?" Claire smiled sweetly at me and I nodded in shock, "You mean alot to us Angie. You're our sister too."

"Thanks...Really, thanks Claire." I smiled widely and got on the bike behind her. She shrugged and made her way to the road slowly.

"No problem. Oh, but if I hear you've been conversing with David and his group...I _will_ kill your friends."

I nodded behind her and closed my eyes against her back as we left the Boardwalk behind.

Later when the sun came up and I drifted off to sleep in my little cocoon on the floor, I dreamt of David and the boys.

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja? reviews and stuffz r awesome and if you give one i'll give u an elephant...through your dreams...oooooOOOOoooo. :)**


	2. Get on the Bike

**nothing's mine except people you don't recognize**

* * *

GET ON THE BIKE

I woke up to sunlight hitting me dead center in the retina. I brought up my arm and hissed, shielding my eyes poorly from the evil ball of gas in the sky. I shoved the blanket off of me and the next one until there was nothing on me but my clothes. I sat up groggily and yawned, sliding on my blue and red sweatshirt. It was around one o' clock most likely and my stomach was growling like no other. My stomach was a Hell hound and I was a vessel…awesome. I looked up to the ceiling as and slipped on my shoes, the girls were huddled in the darkest corner of the warehouse, dead asleep to the world. I contemplated throwing a rock at Dana but I decided against it and instead retrieved my left over money from last night.

I. was. Starving. I rubbed my nose gingerly as I made my way down the stairs, sliding against the wall as I tried to wake up more. Last night seemed like a dream. David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul seemed like some dangerous, edgy fantasy. I stepped outside into the alleyway and hopped on Claire's bike…which actually used to be mine. I thought about Claire's words last night as I pulled into the street, trying to sniff out a breakfast burrito joint. We'd be staying put for about a year, maybe even more if Dana didn't kill anyone _and_ the girls would be gone for a week or more at random. I smiled and pulled down to the Pier. I could get a job; hang out with the Frog's and party at the Boardwalk every night. Sleep half the day and party all night seemed to be the motto I was going for now, I smiled again and pulled up as I spotted a burrito van.

That pain in my chest was gone now I noticed; I didn't feel like someone was tugging on my stomach to go all sorts of different directions. I slowed next to the video store and stared for a few seconds before I headed off to park my bike. God, it felt like I was being pulled _to_ them though, like they were calling me.

Or that could easily be the hunger talking.

I bought my food and sat down on the pier, my feet dangling over the edge as I watched people surf and boogie board in the sparkling sea. The sun warmed my skin nicely as I watched the clear sky slowly pop out clouds. The girls would be asleep for several more hours before they'd start patrolling again. I looked up from my half-finished burrito as a gull landed a few feet away from me. I never understood why they couldn't just eat animals, like birds. They were annoying and always woke me up in the morning, but, if they started chomping on dogs and horses I may have to kill them. I tossed my burrito wrapper in the trashcan and walked around the bird before I headed off to the Frog's comic shop.

Everything was so much different during the day, old couples and older people in general just milled around, shopping for trinkets.

I passed through the barn door look-alike of the shop before I stood looking at the stoned hippies behind the counter. They didn't look at all like Edgar and Allen. I shook my head, listening for any Frog brother; I could feel them here somewhere.

"Angela."

"Gah!" I jumped, whacking the hand on my shoulder away before looking into Edgar's surprised face. I glared for a second as he picked up a small box, "Jesus Edgar, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all, "It's a habit."

"Where's your brother?"

"Out getting ammunition." Edgar began re-shelving with some difficulty, the muscles under his camouflage t-shirt straining, "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd stop by and get that comic from last night and…uhm, do you need any help?" I watched as Edgar struggled to put a stack of comics in the tiny crevice. He grumbled in denial but I grabbed an arm full anyway and shoved some into their cubby hole. He huffed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, what do you and your brother do? You never told last night."

"You'd laugh at us."

I stared at Edgar; there was definitely some pain behind those words. I compared him silently to the other boys in all my schools; comic books, odd dress code…they would have gotten picked on a lot. They probably still do despite the muscles and matured faces, people still considered comics lame. I sighed and stuck a Batman in its slot. Then again, I always got picked on as well.

"Try me. I promise I won't think any different of you."

"…We hunt. Not deer or anything. Bigger stuff." He said softly, looking around carefully but we were the only ones in the store, "We hunt things that murder people here in Carla. Vampires and ghouls are our specialty."

"Ghouls?"

"Yep. As a matter of fact we're almost certain ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions in City hall." Edgar set down the empty box and picked up another, "You think we're freaks don't you…"

"No! Of course not, I'm still processing info here Ed. So, stakes and holy water for the vampire's right? Have you ever offed a vamp or…ghoul?"

"Don't forget garlic. When garlic doesn't work, use the Holy water. We haven't gotten any ghouls yet. Vampires, we tried a few years ago. They got away. We've been perfecting our arsenal though, practicing on pillows and road kill."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. A few years ago we tried to protect a family from a group of chick vamps that preyed on them. Our weapons were weak and they were strong. The family didn't make it and Allen and I almost didn't either."

"I'm sorry…how many vampire girls were there?"

"Three I think. They haven't come back but they've probably changed their looks since then. They wreaked havoc in Santa Carla for a year with another group of vamp guys. After our face-off with them the violence stopped on their side."

"There's another group in Santa Carla?" I felt my blood race…if Claire was the vampire Edgar was talking about then there was another group here as well.

"Not anymore. They ran outta town. But if I ever see those chicks again…" Edgar stared off into space for a moment before shaking his head and went back to shelving along with me.

"So…let's just say this. I've got a vampire problem but I've known these people for a while and just found out about their secret, what would you recommend?"

"Stake through the heart or chop off their heads…killing the Head vampire would come in handy though." Edgar looked up as his brother entered the shop on a bike with a full backpack.

Allen nodded to us and threw the bag over the counter before coming over. Great, so if I wanted to end my time with the girls I'd either have to chop off their heads and dodge their super punches or kill some Head vampire…no help there whatsoever.

"What're you doing back?" Allen asked, meeting us halfway through the store. I picked up the _Vampires Everywhere!_ comic on the shelf.

"Came for this, told'ja I'd come back didn't I?" I pocketed the comic as best as I could into my sweatshirt pocket, "By the way. What do you guys do to pass the time in Santa Carla? Since I gotta watch my neck and all now."

"This _is_ our fun." Edgar pulled something from his pocket, "Try getting a daytime job, and wear this during the night."

Edgar dropped a silver necklace into my open palm and I turned it over under the musty light. It was a small, hand-made crucifix in the shape of two stakes. I brought it closer to my face trying to read the writing.

"What's it say?"

"Frog Brother's." The Frogs both said. I looked at them skeptically.

"And this will…?"

"It's a stake crucifix. If a vampire touches the metal it'll burn him. Allen laced it with holy water in each chain."

I looked to the serious boy when I noticed the small chain moving slightly under the light like it was filled with liquid.

"You're…wow."

"I was going to go to the Army and specialize in bombs but I figured the vampires should be wiped first." Allen said proudly. I hooked the chain around my neck and let the 'stakifix' rest coolly under my shirt. I smiled at them.

"Thanks."

"No problem…we uh…." Edgar fumbled for words, "Everyone thinks we're freaks but you…."

"I get it. Really. Well, I think now's the time to start searching for a job so I'll see you guys later?" I started backing up as Edgar looked to Allen and nodded.

"If you can't find something safe, you can always stay here."

"Thanks Edgar. Bye Allen." I turned away, pulling the comic out of my pocket and clasped it in my hand again.

"Come by tonight!" I heard one of them yell through the door. I smiled and shook my head to myself. Boys.

It was around five o'clock before I ended up at Max's Video Store. I had been wandering around aimlessly for two hours after the Frog intermission. Teens were starting to filter into the Boardwalk for some fun until midnight, well _it was_ a Friday night so they were probably going to stay until past midnight actually. I slid off my bike and walked into the building, brushing my bangs back into a bobby pin again. I stared at my reflection for a minute. I showered regularly so I wasn't disgusting or anything and I brushed my teeth and had good hygiene…I just looked…tired and exhausted. I felt empty too; I missed my dad a lot and my mom. Maybe I was just missing a mother's hug. I sighed and entered the store anyways, heading up to where a petite black girl was at. She smiled and leaned forward as I leaned in; the music in here was a bit to loud.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, I saw you wanted some help? Job?" I motioned to the board in the front of the store. She nodded and motioned to the back of the store with manicured fingers where there was a red door.

"The manager's back there! His name's Max and he'll talk everything over with you!" She smiled and watched me walk away before the bell chimed for another customer.

I took in a deep breath as I came up to the door. If this didn't work out then the Frog bro's were my last resort. Which wasn't bad, we had a good friendship going with the three of us. I knocked on the door and nearly stumbled back as a man with wide rimmed glasses opened it with a smile. I gave a cautious smile back as he stared at me.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm here for the job…thingy." I took in his appearance. He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

Tall, square face, bright smile and…shoulder pads, okay I think that era passed like two years ago. He ushered me into the quiet room which opened up to be his office. I took a seat in a leather chair as he sat back in his own.

"So, you said you're here for the job am I correct?" he smiled and folded his hands on his desk, leaning forward.

"Yeah…yeah."

"You're new here aren't you? Sorry, I've been around for a long time. I know a lot of people." He took out some papers and set them on his desk, "What's your name, birth date, age and relatives' names I can contact?"

"Yeah actually, we just moved here not to long ago. But, I'm Angela Collins. October first, I'm sixteen and I live with my sisters. Our parents died in a car crash." I fidgeted, the girls would rip this man to shreds too if he tried contacting them. He nodded, jotting the information down.

"And who are you're sisters?"

"Claire, Meg and Dana Collins." I fumbled, "They're going out of town soon though so…it might be kind of hard to track them down when they're getting everything ready." I added as a side note as Max completely stilled. He stared down at the paper; his face was an unreadable mask as he slowly took off his glasses and placed them on the table before looking at me again.

"I'm sorry, who were your _sisters_ again?"

"…Claire, Meg and Dana…"

"Sorry. I just came in from San Francisco a few hours ago. I must be getting tired." Max snapped out of the phase he was in and slipped his glasses back on cheerfully, writing down the names. I laughed politely.

"What's up in San Fran?"

"Trying to expand my business, it's why I'm never here during the day." He shuffled the papers and put them back in his desk, "Well Angela Collins, you're hired. You can start tomorrow if you want, you know, talk everything out with your sisters. You'll begin at three to five until we get our last worker in and the times will change."

We stood up at once, me smiling with joy that I found a job and him with a smile of careful surveillance. I shook his rough hand as we walked back to his door.

"Thanks uh…"

"You can just call me Max. I have a feeling we'll be getting close during your new stay here in Santa Carla."

"Thanks Max." I stepped into the video store with the hanging triangles and circles in the ceiling. Max smiled as he began to shut the door again.

"See you around Angela."

The red door closed and I shook my head. That guy was so freaking weird, like, I'd run away if I saw him on the street. I mean, I get older people wore shoulder pads but like he had two more jackets hanging up that had elbow _and_ shoulder pads. Guy was still stuck in the old fashion statement. Nobody wore those anymore. The girl at the front smiled as I walked by.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah! I did." I smiled and leaned on the counter, "I'm Angela by the way."

"Charlotte. You start tomorrow right?" she shook my hand and pushed back her braid. I nodded.

"At three I think."

"What did you think of Max?" she whispered. I made a face and she did too, we both laughed, "He's a character isn't he?"

"Totally. Does he wear shoulder pads _everywhere_?"

"_Oh_ _girl_, thank god I wasn't the only one who noticed that!" she laughed and slapped my arm playfully. I smiled and moved as a mother came up with her kid. Charlotte grinned widely and waved as I walked to the door, "Bye Angela, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya later Charlotte." I waved and stepped out into the clear night. I made my way to my bike and eyed the lit up Pier.

It was like I was normal again.

* * *

The Boardwalk never ends or falters for an intermission, it just loops around and around continuously like a forever-turning carousel. We were back in the night life of the neon Boardwalk. The girls and I were sitting outside an ice cream shop talking about different things, well they were I was trying to sift through the crowd for any familiar face. I was supposed to meet up with Edgar and Allen at the concert stage up above where the railings were at but I had a clear view of the stage and I didn't see them yet. Anyways, I had told Claire about my new job and she had had the same reaction as Max did. She went stoic and repeated the question twice before she snapped out of it and congratulated me. I shook it off though, Claire did have her moments. I shifted in my seat and bumped Meg's leg on accident, she stared at me.

"What's your problem?"

"What? Nothing, I don't have a problem."

"Ever since the other night you're all jumpy and open…" she sniffed the air around me and I pulled back, "I liked you better when you were a silent toad."

"Shut up Meg. It's nice Angela's finally opening up and acting herself around us." Claire lazily brushed a finger through her hair, "But she does have a point. Who's the lucky guy Angie?"

"Nobody! Why must you keep suspecting I'm having an affair? I just have two friends, that's it I swear." I tried to hide a smile at my unconscious memory of the Frog's. Dana snorted.

"You're totally hanging out with them on a date tonight aren't you? Angie and her boyfriends, she's gonna be like you Claire. Love 'em and leave 'em."

"I don't recall that." Claire's eyes flashed dangerously at Dana's comment, "And I would drop the next sentence out of your mouth if I were you."

"Someone didn't get a sweet one last night." Meg whispered, knowing we'd all hear it. Claire reached over and tried to slap her but ended up whacking the table instead. We laughed and the subject was dropped. Like I said, the girls were nice and fair to me. Sometimes I could imagine we were all human and _real_ sisters and were just waiting for our parents to pick us up.

But that was only a fantasy.

Claire turned back to me, a grin still set on her beautiful lips as she sat back comfortably. Meg and Dana got up, stretching in their skimpy clothing as their eyes roamed over every body moving in the crowds.

"Why don't you go? Try to find those guys; we'll be turning in early as usual. I'll leave a bike here for you."

"Sure Claire. I'll see you later." I nodded, already getting up as I caught a glimpse of a red bandana ascending the steps. I gave her a hug and without another word I worked my way through the people and to the stairs.

By the time I reached the steps, recovering from the heat and the process of having my bubble invaded multiple times, the girls were gone from the table and I was free to the night once again. I pushed my way up the steps and slowed down through the high hallway, opting to sit on a thick rail and hug the pillar next to me as I watched the music below me and waited for the articulate Frog brothers.

I had ditched the scratchy sweatshirt earlier and the spandex shorts. I was donned tonight in a tighter (damn-more comfortable) sweatshirt and leggings with swirls going everywhere. I felt like a normal teenager again, fresh out of school for the summer. I fit in for the first time in Santa Carla. My legs swung back and forth freely as I moved my body to the new music. Capello was still in town I heard but he wasn't playing for a couple more nights. My heart beat to the sound of the deep bass drum and I closed my eyes, my senses exploding everywhere.

I could feel the ground shake beneath me, I could hear each pluck of the guitar's notes, I could feel the way the singer shifted each note in his voice, and I could hear the emotion in the song and the pounding of the yells and off key singing coming from the crowd. I opened my eyes and saw each light, each breath people took and looked to the moon where the deep grey crevices moved like dust in the wind. I could feel everything and it was wonderful. I could hear the bikers down in their 'parking' hall and the roar of engines coming in. I snapped my head around as the deep growls of bikes caught my ears…that tug in my chest tore again like a bad ache. My heart twisted like I had seen my boyfriend with another girl as I searched through the crowd in frenzy. They were here, I could feel them somewhere I just knew it. My grip on the pillar slipped and I flailed in fear.

"Angela!"

An arm wrapped around my waist and weighed me down heavily as I slammed my hands around the railing beneath me again. I stared down at the crowd below me, letting out a soft breath before I let my savior pull me back. I smiled weakly into Edgar's face as he helped me up on shaky legs.

"Hi…thanks." I shook out the nerves as Edgar stuck his hands in his flannel pockets and we began walking down the hall close to my side, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Allen's at the store closing it up. Friday's let in thieves and we've got some important stuff in the store."

"I don't blame you, teenagers. Can't trust the lot of them." I smiled as Edgar smiled to himself and scratched his arm.

"Are you wearing the necklace?" he asked suddenly as we turned onto the main part of the Boardwalk where the games were. I fished out the metal from under my shirt. He nodded in relief, "I saw the suckers again, all three of them. They're back for sure."

"And you let them go?" I asked in surprise, "If you're a Hunter aren't you supposed to like, kill on sight or something?"

"Santa Carla isn't ready to face what's going on in the night. Killing a vampire in their eyes would only make everyone laugh. Learn from our mistakes."

"When you tried to kill the girls a few years ago." I realized silently, Edgar just nodded quickly and kicked a patch of sand with the heel of his toe.

"Nobody believed us; no one does to this day still even though we had proof." Edgar dodged a spiky blonde-haired kid in weird clothing. I sidestepped an older guy with curly brown hair as I focused on Edgar.

"You had _proof_?"

"I said the family died, I never said how all right? The kid in the family was a good friend of mine, he got turned to try and save his brother. We had to kill them both." Edgar drew into himself as we slowed down next to the Pier railing, "He was alive for days even though we jammed a stake through him. Police thought it was a good horror show for us geeks to perform."

"Wow…well, you never really can trust older people. They think everything's a joke." I leaned over the rail and looked out to the dark sea.

Edgar nodded in agreement and we fell into a comfortable silence for twenty minutes, just staring out at the sea.

I grimaced suddenly, that ache in my chest starting up again, I passed it off with a cough as Edgar looked to me with light brown eyes. I smiled past the pain and waved off any question he had for me. I looked through the crowd as Edgar went off about something he and Allen had been discussing earlier about methods of killing…some_thing_, I couldn't really tell past the throbbing in my head. Edgar leaned against the rail with his back and I jumped.

"Hey, do you mind of I go to the bathroom real quick?" my chest jerked again and Edgar shook his head.

"No, I need to go find Allen anyways…I'll find you!" He called after me as I turned around and began walking away already. I nodded and waved back to him, going past the tempting smells of food. I really need to like, vomit or something. I pushed past a lovey-dovey couple and eyed the bathroom twenty feet in front of me.

_Angela…_

My stomach jerked to the left and I cried out, nearly tripping over a little kid. God! What the hell was that?! I opened my eyes and took a step forwards when I dimly felt a hand on my shoulder. The pain ebbed away as I stared into happy blue eyes.

"Paul."

"Angela! Thought I sniffed you out! Hey Marko! Guess what I caught!" Paul wrapped an arm around me, hugging me to him as Marko appeared, his eyes sweeping the crowd until they landed on us. Marko smiled happily as he saw me.

"Angela!" Marko smiled and wrapped me in his arms in an instant. I smiled, the pain completely leaving me as Marko's warm breath ghosted over my neck. I hugged him back and let go, stepping back to look at the both of them, "What're you doing here?"

"Hanging out. What about you two? Is David and Dwayne with you?" I folded my arms and smiled as Paul laughed and plucked a piece of candy from my hair.

"Hanging with who? You're all alone." Paul tossed it to the ground and I shrugged.

"Come hang with us. David and Dwayne left for something and we're bored." Marko suggested slyly, grinning from behind his nails, "I promise we won't kidnap you."

"Because that makes me want to hang out with you."

"Aw come on girl," Paul laughed, already tugging me through the crowd somewhere by the hand as Marko trailed after us. I laughed and went along, curious as to what these guys, who looked so edgy and dangerous from far away and kind of cuddly up close had in mind.

Dragging me around continuously in circles was what they had in mind. Especially Paul.

* * *

My head spun around as I keeled over the side of the pier, watching as nothing but blue and red spit spilled into the sea. I coughed and wiped my mouth with my jacket as Paul and Marko came around a corner, smiling wildly. So far they had made me run around with them in circles on the beach, taunting the Surf Nazi's from the night before. Eating candy with Marko until our tongues turned blue and then drinking this red slushie and spewing it out of my nose when I saw Paul get hit in the head with a purse by an old woman. Now that has led me here, feeling like I'm going to throw up but nothing is coming out and that heavy feeling of lead is now sitting in the bottom of my stomach. I straightened up as Marko slid up next to me closely, his arm going around my waist as he pulled me against him. I didn't mind them being so touchy after a while…it was nice. To be held by someone. Marko seemed more comfortable with it than Paul though, I didn't mind. I leaned into Marko's weight and ducked my head next to his neck and groaned in pain, he laughed.

"I think she had too much fun." Paul snickered behind us, I smelt smoke billow around us as Paul lit up, "Besides, it's getting early."

"Do…do you want to come with us? David and Dwayne pulled up not long ago." Marko grinned as he began pulling me across the pier by the hand. I stuttered in my step as we walked through throngs of people again, "I promise we don't have chainsaws."

"Very funny."

"Seriously, come back with us. You won't regret it." Paul egged, his eyes twinkling in the moonlit firelight as we made our way to where I first conversed with the Boys. I just nodded slowly and followed, feeling an odd dread creep through my body. As we got closer and closer I felt that odd dread turn into that painful tug in my chest.

"Look what the cats dragged in!" Paul shouted over the crowd, waving his arms wildly over his head happily to the two men seated on the bikes. My eyes met David's hesitantly before he gave a leering smile. Marko's fingers tightened around mine as he leaned on me haphazardly.

"Angela…having a nice night?"

"David, nice to see you again." I shifted as Marko smiled and bit his nails, "Well, if Paul is done trying to kill me, I think my night's been just peachy."

"Angela's gonna ride with us." Paul chimed in, suddenly appearing over my other shoulder. David frowned, his eyes flashing for a second, "Said we get to kidnap her for a bit."

"All right I never said _that_." I slapped Paul's hand away from me and stuck out my tongue. Paul just grinned goofily.

"So, Angela." David began, revving his monster to life as he stomped out his cigarette. Paul and Marko drifted away like the wind and I found myself standing alone facing the four boys, "You wanna come along then?"

"…I said I would…"

"Angela!"

I froze and spun around, the icy cold voice echoing in my head as I came face to face with glowing yellow eyes and silver hair. I stepped back, the backs of my knees hitting David's tires.

Angela, get away." I turned to find Claire on her motorcycle, Dana and Meg behind her glaring death at the boys behind me, "Angela, get on behind me."

I was scared, Claire was pissed. Her eyes flashing dangerous colors and I swore I saw some blood on her top, making her look sinister looking. Her perfect hair was slightly tangled, damn she was scary. Dana and Meg looked the same, snarls on their faces.

"My offer is open still _Angela_…come with us." David whispered as the boys behind me revved their engines in impatience and snarled at my girls too, he pulled up a little bit next to me so he was sideways in front of me, ready to go.

"Angie. Get. On. My. Bike. Now," Claire hissed, "get on you little shit."

"Get on Angela, we're gonna rip you to shreds if you don't." Dana growled, popping her knuckles for exaggeration. Meg actually growled like an animal, thank god it was so low noone could hear it. I watched as Claire slowly slid off her bike, I took in a deep breath when she landed on the ground and took a threatening step towards me, I turned to look at David who was smiling widely at me, then smirked wildly at Claire, _as if he already knew who I was going to pick._ I stepped towards Claire half an inch before turning and twirling back. David helped me onto his bike quickly while Claire stood there shocked as I sat myself behind David and wrapped my arms around his waist. David's muscles tensed as he twisted the…nozzle thing. I didn't know much about bikes.

Claire took an angry step forwards but before she could lay a hand on us Paul rode between David, me, Claire, Meg, and Dana, she jumped back in angry shock as everyone else rode between us, Marko was left and I saw David's right side of his face turn up into a smirk before revving his engine tauntingly, as if he wanted to…

"Get them!" Claire screamed, scrambling to get onto her bike. Marko hollered and took off, David pulled after him.

When people say as fast as a jet plane when they ride, they literally mean, as fast as a jet planemy head whipped back and I felt something crack in my neck as David pulled to the left, my heart was racing, another part of me was scared because I barely knew David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul. It was so scary, I'm usually a quiet person who hated creating problems but now, now I was creating a ton of them. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, the girls finally getting their bikes to go at a fast speed, I yelled in surprise as we went flying over the stairs and into the sand below, creating waves and sprays of the tiny pebbles around us. I saw the rest of the boys slowing down a fraction so David could, I assume, lead. Marko raced besides us on the left with Dwayne and Paul flanking on the other. I could hear the girls screaming at us, I smiled and buried my face in David's shoulder he smelt…really nice actually. Water sprayed over my legs as we raced through the surf, turning it to a fine mist, hopefully to fly into the girls' faces if they were closing in on us.

The others hollered and hooted as we raced across the sand, weaving back and forth behind us a little ways. I wanted to scream with them surprisingly, it was like I was flying and free, even though I could sense that the girls were really close, I heard the very familiar sound of Claire's motorcycle. I saw her pull up beside us, where Marko was. Dana and Meg were weaving in and out of the other boys' way, trying to throw them off. They were just laughing and having a good time. I stared at Claire as she closed in on us, reaching out a hand to try and pull me off; she looked beyond pissed and angry. David laughed coldly before turning sharply and swerving around a trashcan on fire, I felt the heat, it was so strong. That was when I noticed the pier and the debris beneath it.

"David…!"

"Hold on tight!" he yelled back happily, enjoying that I was screaming inside. Besides us Claire caught on and looked in confusion at to where I was eyeing. The boys came up beside us, weaving in front of Claire and kicked up sand in her face with their bikes. I focused on how she either didn't care or didn't notice anymore, all I knew is that if she drove a little closer she'd have me in her grip. Dana and Meg pulled up and started reaching for me on the other side, I gripped David's waist tighter, squeezing my eyes shut.

David happily yelled in response to the hoots and laughter of the others as he threaded his way between the broke, shattered pieces of wood. The girls were forced to pull back and focus on weaving in and out without getting caught in the mess while we pushed ahead at breakneck speed. David handled his bike with power and strength, as if it was a challenge for him to drive the roaring monster. It was like the bike was a part of him. We broke out from under the pier in a haze, the girls not far behind, rocketing through an area of soft dunes. I let my grip on David's waist tighten, if that was even possible, as we headed towards the sandy end of the track we were on. David slowed down and swiveled the bike around, watching as the girls closed in on us. I began to shake my head and pull on David's coat.

"David…David c'mon, please let's go. David!"

David turned around again, letting up waves of sand as e raced down the rest of the beach until we hit the road where everyone else was waiting at, yelling and hollering like mad men. David turned around in a full 180 degrees angle again so we were facing them, I couldn't see them but their silhouettes were clear.

"Go home!" Paul yelled, getting whoops from Marko and Dwayne.

The girls turned and left, roaring away. There was a second of silence before everyone erupted once again in hollers, I smiled and high fived Marko as David bumped fists with Dwayne. Paul clapped me on the back before David turned around, racing against everyone this time as we took off down the street into the night.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of hollers and tires squealing on the pavement David veered off to the left, zipping past stores and shoppers and drunken people on the streets and then onto a dirt path, and zipped through the trees, winding effortlessly through bushes and tree trunks. We burst through the trees as a path appeared, train tracks snaked over the grassy space beneath us.

Guiding us effortlessly over the ties, David's bike roared menacingly as the trees began to thin and the trestle disappeared behind us, the ground became lighter and the air smelled more like salt than the musky scent of the forest. Eventually we skidded to a halt atop a large, grassy bluff; the ground fell off to a thousand million billion feet into the ocean as it crashed in front of us. I gasped for breath when I had looked down and turned my face the other way to not accidently heave everywhere.

"So…glad you came with us?" Marko laughed as he got off his bike, the second David turned off his own I let out a big gust of air. I nodded slowly as David slid off, "You're sisters were bitches, just sayin'."

"Tell me about it…I can't…" my eyes glued to the indentation of David's jacket on the seat…I could never go back to them now. The only people who I could call, or kind of call family. They'd want me dead.

"Let's get inside boys." David called out as Paul helped me off the bike, he tucked me under his arm as we followed the others up to where a staircase started. I pulled away from Paul and stood alone on the top of the stairs.

They were built on a hill…a freaking steep hill. I looked to my right as my shoulder scratched against a sign. CONDEMNED. I pursed my lips and tapped the wooden rail…great. I scuffed the toe of my shoe as Paul stopped a couple dozen stairs down below me.

"Come on Angela!"

"Coming…in death…"

When I managed to go down the rest of the steps with Paul patiently waiting every few seconds for me and cracking jokes to make me not trip and fall over, I found myself was walking across a rickety platform with water spilling over it. Paul grinned and ducked into a massive dark hole embedded into the side of the cliff. My hand enclosed over a rock as I stepped into the black hole. I couldn't see a thing.

"Let's go." Marko whispered in my ear. I jumped and suddenly found myself whooshing through the salty air before I was collapsing onto thin dirt and an old Victorian rug. I looked up.

This place was from the past, built from old Victorian furniture and old…everything. It was amazing. A mix of burgundy, yellow, blood red and black filled my vision as I slowly got to my feet. The boys milled around me with smiles on their faces as they made themselves at home. I was in some hotel…there was a broken down elevator in the far right part of the cave and a fountain in the middle of the place with a chandelier stuck in it. Paul was dancing around it with a cigarette dangling in between his lips. A poster of someone from The Who or The Doors was hanging limply on the far wall in front of me. There was a velvet looking deep purple four poster bed with sheets hanging down from it in the corner of the right cave area. It looked comfortable, pillows and blankets lined it…it looked like a cloud. There was a canopy with thin sheets trailing overhead on all four-six walls of the cave, giving it a homey ethereal feeling. I turned around in circles, smiling as I looked above me. Christmas lights. There were old statues dotting around, most of them were missing arms and heads but the effort was there. Tiny things hung from the ceiling halfway down, tinkering in the wind that came in from the cave entrance, a tiny sliver of moonlight leaked in through the walls and flew onto the side of my face.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back some years ago." David walked around em in a slow circle as he gestured around him, "It's a shame they built it on the San Andes Fault."

"It really is…"

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Fransico the ground opened up, this place took a header into the crack and," he slapped his hands together with a leering smile, "now it's ours."

"So check it out Angie." Paul smirked atop the fountain. I laughed and hopped up there with him as David collapsed into a regal throne next to the fountain, "Think this is the best place ever?"

"Yeah, I really do." I smiled as Paul hopped around me. Marko hopped up as well and leaned on me again, "You guys…do you live here? I mean, you said this used to be a resort."

"There's…places to sleep yeah, if you're asking." David eyed me carefully, "But I wouldn't trust going back there."

He motioned to another cave opening. I nodded to myself and jumped down softly, the strings on my jacket hit me in the face. David kicked out a rolling chair that had been next to him. I stopped it with my foot and spun it around.

"You guys really live here…where's your parents? Siblings?"

"Dead. Died a long time ago." David answered coldly, "and now I guess your 'sisters' want you the same way."

"God…I can't believe…I can't believe I actually did that." I collapsed in the chair and put my head on my hands, breathing heavily through my nose. I looked back up at David, "…how did you know that I was going to come with you guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew." I pressed, wheeling myself closer to the bleach blonde as much as I dared. David sighed and threw a leg over the arm of the chair before settling back.

"I knew because you were already walking to us…doesn't take a scientist to figure it out Angela." He lit up a cigarette, "But apparently to you it does."

"Oh shut up." I huffed, smiling to myself as I crossed my legs in the chair and watched Paul and Marko chase each other around the fountain. Dwayne was on several mattresses dozing off.

"So, you gonna stick around then? Not much out there besides…well, nothing." Paul laughed, running by me as he dodged the smaller blonde. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around again.

"There's not much I can do…I guess."

"Marko!" David bellowed suddenly, I jumped in my chair then glared as he smirked, "I think food is in order."

"Right-o." Marko smiled and left instantly, disappearing in the darkness of the cave. The room was lit up by trashcans lit on fire but it was still kind of dark.

"All you have to do is ask here, Angela." David grinned before he offered me the burning cigarette, "Appetizer?"

My fingers softly closed over the paper as David smiled and turned his head to yell something at Dwayne. The smoke billowed in my chest and I coughed…not nicotine, nope, that was weed. David smirked as I handed the paper back.

"Good joke." I hacked again, "I hate weed."

"Glad to know." David chuckled again before putting out the smoke with his gloved palm before letting it crumble to the floor, "So Angela…tell us about yourself. Where's your parents?"

"…Dead, died a long time ago as well." I lowered my eyes to the floor, "Got in a car crash. It's…well it _was_ just me and my sisters until tonight."

"And tonight?"

"I guess it's just me until I die then." I shrugged and sighed, "My parents were good people…they didn't deserve to die."

"Everyone's a good person until they make a choice that doesn't suit them…but they learn to live with it and make it something new." David offered with a shrug as he sat back up, "You know, come to think of it, you look nothing like your sisters."

"Adopted…we were a foster care family. They're my sisters as much as the others who left." I lied smoothly.

"Interesting." David mused, I just nodded and put my chin on my knees as Marko arrived. God, I missed them so much.

"_Angela! Will you get down here? We're going to be late!" my dad called up to me as I ran in a flurry around my room. I muttered to myself as I grabbed the bag on my bed and shot down the stairs in a flash. _

"_I'm right here, jeez you'd think the world was ending in our living room." I snipped as I walked past him to the kitchen. His eyes softened as he ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and annoyingly ruffled his silvering hair. He laughed and just smiled._

"_C'mon kid…we're cutting it short." He tucked me under his arm as we raced outside to the car. My mom waved from the upstairs window where she was cleaning. I waved back and blew her a kiss. _

_I hopped into the car as my dad turned up the music and shot off down the dusty road with a smile._

"_So, what are your plans for today Angela?"_

"Feeding time!"

"Wha-?" I jumped, snapping out of my memories as the boys sat down around me on the fountain. I smiled and flushed as Paul tried to trip Marko with his arms full of takeout boxes.

"Chinese, a good choice." David smirked as Marko tossed him a box with brown chopsticks, David looked at me under electric blue eyes.

"Over here bud." Paul called out as Marko tossed him some food. He caught it effortlessly but didn't see the chopsticks aiming for his head. He growled and threatened to kill the younger blonde. I laughed as Marko sat down himself, handing the rest of the containers to Dwayne. I watched as David opened the two containers carefully in his lap, sticking a plastic fork in one and a spoon in the other before he handed one to me with careful deliberation.

"Would you like some rice Angela?"

The way he said it gave me the chills. I stared back at him hesitantly as my stomach growled at me silently. He smirked and hsook the box.

"Come on. It's just rice, how could a billion Chinese people get it wrong? Trust me."

The boys laughed around him as I slowly took the box from him. It was nearly overflowing with rice. The starch white color assured me nothing bad was going to happen but I couldn't get rid of that voice in my head, telling me turn and walk away. I poked at it for a few seconds, shifting it around before I stuck the food in my mouth, David's eyes watching my every move. I went back to looking around the cave trying not to notice how he just kept staring…he may have a problem. I took another bite.

"So…how do those maggots taste Ange?" David voiced calmly, looking at his nails for a moment. I stopped mid-bite.

"Hm?"

"Maggots Angels." David leaned forward as the boys snickered, "you're eating maggots how do they taste?"

"Yeah right." I looked down at my food, cold sweat breaking over my neck. Tiny white wriggling maggots were squirming around the box like they were at home. The box fell to the ground, spilling out the bugs as I leaned over and hacked up everything in my mouth. Tiny white _things_ were spat out of my mouth as wiped my tongue from…I shuddered and stayed leaning over as the boys erupted into laughter.

"Woops." Paul snickered as I opened my eyes and looked weakly back at David. My stomach churned.

"Yes…sorry about that." David chuckled smugly, his eyes flashed as he met mine, "My mistake."

"What the fuck…" I groaned, sitting up again and staring around me, "What the fuck are you playing at?!"

I looked back to where the maggots were spewed along the floor at…rice. I stared at the box and hopped out of the seat, crouching next to the box and jabbing the spoon in it. I spit out a piece of rice into my hand. I stared at the ruined food in a daze as I sat back down on the seat. I had felt them…I had seen them…

"No hard feelings?" David asked when I dropped the food to the ground again. He was staring at his noodles with a bored look.

"No…no." I muttered. The box lay at my feet, unmoving.

"Here, try these then." David held out another box and I leaned forward before I closed my eyes and leaned back, covering my mouth.

"They're worms…"

"Worms? What do you mean they're worms?" David retracted his arm…and picked up the slimey creatures and raised them to his lips.

"Don't eat that!" I jerked forward as they slid into his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed. I sat down next to the arm of his chair, staring at the incredulous man before me. He looked down to me, smirking as he handed me the box.

"They're only noodles Angela."

I grabbed the box out of his hand and got up. Noodles. Plain noodles. The boys guffawed and laughed joyfully in amusement around me as I set the box down and ran a hand threw my hair. David beckoned Marko over as I took to my seat again, angrily kicking the rice box away from me. I picked up a piece of rice and turned it over in the palms of my hands. Maggots…worms…I was dimly aware of Marko procuring a bottle from a wine cabinet and handing it to David as the rice fell to the floor. What was next, maggot juice with worm entrails? Slugs?

"Angela…" David turned the bottle in his hands before taking a sip himself and closing his eyes at the taste. When he looked back at me, his eyes were darker and the cave seemed to go into a red haze from the red rubies on the bottle. He licked his lips before walking to me, holding the wine, "Here, have some wine."

I stood up and held it to my nose…it smelt salty and rusty, metallic. Claire always said sniff before the bite, the only advice I'd probably always take from her. Blood. It smelt like human blood. The red liquid sloshed around in the container as David sat back down. all the boys were leaning forward to me, smiles leering on their faces.

"I don't drink…"

"Aww, Angie's afraid of a little wine…" Paul challenged, "Looks like Angie doesn't have a backbone."

"Shut up." I growled as anger flared in me, the bottle swished in my hand.

"C'mon Angie, don't be like that…it's just some cheap crap we got at a store." Marko voiced as my stomach churned uneasily.

I was overreacting from the rice and noodles, that's it. I took a deep breath and raised the bottle, the tip of the bottle was cold as my lips brushed against it.

The liquid was warm, surprisingly, and it slid down my throat thickly. I couldn't help but wince at the rusty taste. It felt like I was drinking pennies. It burnt and my stomach churned even more as I kept drinking, and drinking and drinking. It was like my entire body was being pricked by icy-hot needles. I shivered.

"BRAVO!" David hollered, clapping loudly as the boys whooped excitedly and danced around me. The room began to spin as I lowered the bottle from my lips, some of the liquid dripping down my face. I used the back of my hand to wipe it away as I closed my eyes for a second.

"Welcome to the club Angie." Paul laughed around me, giving my hair a ruffle as I opened my eyes and felt the bottle slip from my fingers.

I felt David's fingers close over mine as he slipped the bottle away. The room began to spin, faces and sheets of all colors filled my vision as I stood next to the fountain in a daze. David's face appeared in front of me, smirking.

"A backbone she has."

My knees crumpled and I fell to the floor, red filling my vision in a fog.

* * *

**Done once again! onto the next one, cuz im on a roll that's why. hope you like it, read and review?**


	3. Angela and the Boys

ANGELA AND THE BOYS

I didn't know where I was when I woke up…the girls weren't around me, I couldn't feel them anywhere, Claire was supposed to wake me. Shit, when she finds out I overslept instead of getting the things we need from the market a block over…I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near an ocean but I smelt salt water, very strong salt water…and we never had a canopy in the attic.

I opened my eyes slowly, black stars dancing in my vision, as I moved my aching body into a half bent sitting position; it was like I just ran a marathon. I raised my heavy limbs as my eyes adjusted quickly to the scene around me full of dark purple and blues. I was on a silky comforter surrounded by plush pillows. A black sheet was draped over me as I lay back in the bed.

I was in the cave where the Boys had whisked me off to after I had ditched the girls. David had given me bad rice, noodles and had spiked that metallic wine I had drunk before I blacked out. I let out a slow, painful breath as the memories of the night before rushed into my head. It hurt to breath, expanding my ribs for oxygen killed me. I rubbed my temples as I sat up again, letting the swathes of fabric drop to the floor before I tugged the comforter off and wrapped it around me as I hazily tried to find my shoes. Why wasn't it this cold last night? It was around thirty in here. The overhead canopy swayed lightly from the air cracks in the ceiling. I brushed another long silken sheet away from me that hung from the ceiling that created a kind of silky maze which I could see through. I looked around again before I stepped out into the cave, slivers of the moon shone through the high crack in the ceiling. My feet hit ice cold stone as I stepped out into the lobby.

No one was in sight, not even a shoe or…or…well, not even a shoe was in sight.

"David? Hellooo, anybody home?" I called out, letting the comforter drag after me as I walked on the cool ground. My body was like weak rubber, my knees felt like they'd give out any second. I sat down on the steps to the cave entrance, my body suddenly collapsing on itself in exhaustion. I groaned as my elbow hit a dull rock head on. Stars swam in front of me as my vision began to go white as if I was going to pass out. You know, if I hadn't remembered David or anyone I'd probably start assuming I was kidnapped or had traveled here to this cave in my sleep. I looked up to where the fountain was coolly sitting in the spotlight.

Spilled rice, cartons of Chinese food and a crumbled fortune cookie dismissed the two options in my head immediately though. Where the hell were they? They weren't sleeping anywhere I could see; maybe they slept inside the cave walls like that one creepy horror movie a few years ago. Maybe they had lied when they said they didn't have any families. No, they had looked to sincere, to truthful. I sighed and put my head in between my knees as the dizziness came back, ugh, those god damned voices would not go away! All they did was whisper in my head. I could hear…everything they said and then some. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Angela."

"-the hell?!"

I screamed and jumped up, tripping over the comforter wrapped around me as Marko perched in front of the spot I had been dying in. My ass hit the ground hard as the wind was forced out of me, piercing my stomach painfully as it went. Marko grinned before getting up and holding a hand out to me. Behind him the Boys were walking through the far dark hole David had motioned to…earlier, or last night…either one I don't care but hey, there they were. Freaking magicians I swear.

"How was the beauty sleep?" David playfully mocked as he circled around the fountain like a panther.

"Just fine…you know, you told me it was dangerous to go back there." I rubbed my sore arms as Marko hopped off to someplace else. David hummed quietly before he collapsed in his King chair, one leg slung over the arm like last night…or day, whatever.

"I did."

I stared at him, waiting for another sentence but it never came. He grinned slyly and his blue eyes narrowed in consideration before he was up in a beat, swinging around me like some magician. His trench coat made up for the cape.

"So…did you guys drug me last night?" I asked as David went around the cave looking at it as if for the first time. Paul snorted as he stretched his arms.

"No, but you fainted. Can't hold your liquor very well obviously but hey it's okay, Marko can't either."

"Hey!"

"Sorry I'm not a party animal…" I smiled as he locked the younger blonde in a painful looking headlock, "What are you guys even…"

"How are you feeling?" David asked suddenly, his boots crunching over the rocks as he made his way back to me. I blinked and looked down at myself. David brushed against my back with a hand I shivered. My entire body hurt like I had been running a marathon, my head was still slightly dizzy and I felt the need to like, eat an entire town.

"I'm fine, why?" I lied, watching as his lips curled into a small smirk. He shook his head and stopped pacing, looking down in my eyes in front of me. His breath was cool on my cheeks as he studied my face. I frowned and he just shrugged before looking at the other Boys.

"Nothing."

"I don't know if you notice it David, but you're like, a serial killer…just letting you know."

"Maybe I am."

"I'll stab you if you touch me."

"And what would you stab me with?" He played along, a small smile curving on his lips before he frowned.

"…I'll stab you with a spoon…or bad rice." I joked playfully, watching as David nodded to that and stepped by my side again, watching the others start a tag war…that involved shoving ones face to the ground instead of lightly tapping on the back.

"We want to show you something…something nobody's ever seen before." He whispered cautiously like it was a secret. His voice dropped an octave and I found my skin breaking out in goose bumps as we found each other's eyes again dead on, "Something no _human_ has ever seen _done_ before."

"…Are you guys secretly part of a circus, 'cause now I'm beginning to think so." I challenged jokingly. David just looked at me with this…look. I shut my mouth immediately and brushed my hair out of my face. Right, Rule number one; be quiet.

I was dimly aware of the other three Boys throwing sharp pieces of stones at the other when one yawned. Dwayne was getting the best of everyone so far. I smiled as Marko flashed me a grin and chucked a rock at Paul's brow, earning a loud yell from the older blonde. David moved around me like a snake again, slowly circling until he reached my right side and stared at the Boys along with me. I rubbed a sore spot on my elbow.

"If I get shown what you're going to be showing me, will I die?"

"Maybe." David shrugged, "But it'll help you in the long run. Let's go Boys!" he bellowed, the others grinned (Marko and Paul) and eagerly flew out of the cave like bats, yelling and cursing at each other. Dwayne passed us with a nod before he too was gone through the pitch black cave entrance. I stared at David.

"I never said I'd go…"

"Then go home." He bit sharply, turning and following his fellow friends. I stood alone in the cave for a few more seconds before I followed as well. I couldn't see a thing; all I could feel was the rocks around and below me. I sighed and began making my way where I thought I heard the ocean. There was the soft crunching of boots behind me when I heard the tell tale swish of a leather jacket. I rolled my eyes and kept shuffling along.

"You know, you're really cocky. Like, way more than football players."

"And how would you know that?" his voice scratched, I could picture a deep frown on his face perfectly, "Nobody made you Queen of the damned world."

"Well nobody made you King of dark caves either."

"Just get moving all right? You're holding up the line."

"…_There is no line asshole_."

"Again, how would you know that."

"I'm a girl, I know everything."

"Do you know you're about to step in a two foot hole?"

"Wha-Agh!" I turned around but my foot had already slipped into said-hole and I felt my ankle give a slight twist as I was thrown forward. Warm leather arms enclosed around me and I felt David snickering to himself as he pulled me back up gently. I pulled out of his grasp and growled, fucking great, another bruise.

"You so smart now, Angela?"

"Shut up jerk." I began walking faster away from him, hoping he wouldn't hear me leave but he took off right after me.

I walked out into the open salty air a few minutes later and shielded my eyes from the whipping wind. David stood besides me, frown heavy on his face as his hands were buried in his pockets. Marko hopped down from where he had been sitting on the stairs and called us over before running up. My hair whipped and slapped me in the face as I pulled my jacket closer around me and walked to the stairs. If going down the stairs was scary…then looking up the stairs and attempting to go up them was a horror movie. My hand closed over the rickety railing and I began slowly climbing up, keeping my eyes on the step above the next one. I looked back once, making sure David wasn't like, diabolically screwing up the ladder so I could soar to my death fifteen thousand feet below me. He was lazily climbing up after me as if the wind wasn't trying to rip him from the air.

When we reached the top, the wind was suddenly gone and the Boys were all lounging around on their bikes. I tried to push my wind swept hair down instead of having mad scientist hair as David walked over to his monster of a bike. He didn't even look at me as he mounted the bike and made it roar to life. I hadn't meant to make him mad; I hadn't even meant to make him remotely angry. I hesitantly took a step forward as the other Boys started their bikes and slowly made their way to the opening of the forest. Gliding over to David I climbed on behind and hesitantly snuck my arms around his waist.

"You on?" he mumbled, revving his engine, I nodded and leaned closer to him as he kicked up the stand.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm up for anything okay? I owe you one, well two actually." I offered. I could feel the tension literally drain out of his shoulders and a weight lifted off my own as he raced off towards the others.

Around fifteen minutes later we broke through the trees and raced across soft tufts of grass. The engine's noise roared and woke everything to life in the forest but out here, it sounded softer. Like a lion growling instead of roaring. I closed my eyes and rested my head against David's back. I felt safe here with David and the Boys, riding in the night. I felt closer to them, I felt…like I belonged. David said nothing as we zipped across sudden tree roots and pushed for more speed. The engine snarled and rocketed across a beaten in path, surprisingly missing some low hanging trunks. Once we broke through the trees and onto another clear path, we raced alongside the train tracks. I frowned as I looked down at the ground below the tires…what if a train was coming straight at us? David skidded his bike to a halt along with the others as we parked besides the train bridge.

"Perfect timing." David whispered as he cut off the engine and slid off. I followed and blinked as everyone began to walk towards the bridge. Paul pulled me under his arms and laughed as if someone said something funny.

"What's going on?" I asked, pulling away from Paul and sticking to David's cool side. I looked down as we crowded around a hole in the bridge. There was only fog below us. I took a step back instantly as everyone chuckled.

"Angela wants to know what's…going on." David smirked and turned around with a wild look in his eyes, "Hey Marko, what's going on?"

"I dunno. What's goin' on Paul?" Marko laughed loudly, piercing through the fog as I watched each of them, giving an amused smile. What the hell…

"Wait, who wants to know?" Paul collapsed onto Dwayne's shoulder and Dwayne grinned.

"Angela wants to know!"

I nodded shortly and grimaced as the Boys smiled, showing their sharp white teeth.

"Very funny. Hilarious even."

"I think…we should let Angela know what's going on." David grinned, wrapping a tight arm around my shoulders as he pulled me next to him, "Marko?"

"Ye-ah." Marko grinned from behind his hand as he straddled the ties on the floor, "G'night Angie. Bombs away!"

"MARKO!" I screamed, lunging forward and making my skin rub raw from where David kept a grip on my shoulders.

Marko had jumped down the hole…Marko…David chuckled behind me as I struggled out of his grip, had he not seen him jump to his death!?

"Marko!"

I stared in disbelief as something dropped into the pit of my stomach and filled with icy dread. Paul stepped into my view as David held me up with a cruel smile.

"Bottoms up man." Paul snapped his fingers before he too, fell down through the hole. Not even a second, _a god damned second _later, Dwayne sauntered over and jumped to his former dead friends' death.

"Come with us Angela." David whispered quietly, letting me go. I dropped to my knees and stared at the hole, I couldn't breathe anymore. They were dead…dead…Marko, Paul and Dwayne…all dead. I looked up to David as he crouched down and lifted up my chin with a finger. I wanted to scream at him, say something when he got up and fell down the hole with a smirk.

"DAVID NO!" My throat ripped and blood came out as I lunged forward with my palms smacking on the edge of the hole, "No…no this is crazy. I'm not awake, I'm asleep."

That was when I heard cheers below me and the tell tale laugh of Marko. I quickly leaned over the hole inch by inch and let out a gust of air. Four non-dead people looked up at me with calm smiles as they hung from a railing underneath the bridge. They began to shout my name in happiness as they played chicken with each other.

"Angela Marie Collins!" David bellowed, imitating a TV host. I stared wide eyed at him as his blue eyes bore into me, "come on down!"

"No…this can't…" I looked fully down the hole as my hands gripped the edge until my knuckles turned white. I inched forward looking at the bars. I slowly lowered my body without a thought as the Boys kept taunting me. Fog filled my vision as I griped the ladder lowering myself down.

"You better hurry Angie." David called; smiling at me with his cold blue eyes growing wild with excitement.

I slipped and gasped, the air rushing out of my system as I closed my eyes and swung back and forth. I opened my eyes and hung there, suspended by my arms as my feet swung over the fog below me.

"Holy shit!" I cried out, gripping the railing harder as I tried to get a dryer grip. David laughed besides me as Paul swung over to me easily.

"Welcome aboard Angie!" he yelled before he swung hand to hand like a monkey. I watched as Marko tried to slam his boots on Paul's finger to let go, beside me David and Dwayne were having a conversation in which Dwayne kept glancing over to me with narrowed eyes.

"How're you feelin'!" David yelled as I felt a rumble go through my fingers. I gaped.

"Why aren't you all dead!?" I felt another tingle go through my fingers as a sudden rush of adrenalin shot through me. David's eyes glowed bright lightning blue as a train horn sounded through the air.

"Like I said Angela." He grinned as the rumbling train shook the rails harder, "Perfect timing. So HOLD ON!"

The train soared over us, just by a couple feet and I felt my palms grow sweaty as the railing vibrated painfully. My arms trembled and the air grew hotter, air choking around me with coal and dust and smoke. It was deafening, I could barely hear the Boys' yells and calls. My hands slipped and I struggled to get a better grip. Paul let out a scream of joy as he swung violently. He winked at me and I saw the decision before he even came to grips with it himself. I opened my mouth to yell but he let go, his body disappearing below us in the fog.

"PAUUL!" I screamed and felt my arms give out for a split second as the Boys cheered on Paul's second death jump. A sob tore through my throat as Marko nudged me with the toe of his boot. I weakly looked up and watched as he grinned slyly.

"Marko…please…don't…"

"Don't be afraid Angela! You're free!" he hollered. He let go with one hand as the train raced over our heads, a terrifying bump sounded and Marko let go. The last I saw of him was a grin before he fell after Paul. I let out a sob again and tried to keep holding on as I closed my eyes and let my tears fall down through the fog. I looked over just in time to see Dwayne drop with a happy shout…I screamed again.

"DWAYNEE!"

They were gone again, just like that. I looked to David quickly, watching as he turned to face me full frontal. I shook my head silently as the train sent tingles down my spine.

"Let go Angela!" he shouted, I shook my head and groaned.

"No, please no! David don't!" I saw David grin as more tears spilled from my eyes and leaked hotly down my face, I was having hysterical tears by now, "David, please don't do this. Please David!"

"You're one of us now Angela! DO IT!"

David fell.

"NOO! NO-OO, DAVID!" I reached out with one hand, swinging forward to grab something on David, anything.

My hand caught nothing and I hung from the railing from one arm as my heart ripped from slice to slice. I sobbed dryly as the train passed overhead slowly. My body hung weakly as I tried to get my other arm up to the rail. Sweat slicked my palms and I looked above me, sweat and pain running down my face as my fingers began slipping.

I swung my arm up angrily and caught the railing. I swung my feet and pulled myself up, hugging the railing with both of my arms as I buried my head in my struggling arms. I could barely hold on like this…my arms were beginning to give out again as I tried to hoist myself up.

"Come on!

"Let go Angela! We're waiting for you!"

Voices cut up above me through the fog and I weakly turned my head, staring past my dangling feet where Paul and Marko were shouting from. Fucking…great, they died twice and now they're ghosts. They had to be dead, but I could hear laughter…_they had to be dead._

"Drop Ange!" Dwayne barked and I shook my head.

"Angela."

I cried as my arms died and I was thrust down through the air by some force as David's voice echoed around me. I closed my eyes and let gravity take hold as I let out one last breath. Wind whipped around my face and my arms flew in front of me as the fog floated around me. The ground seemed to take forever to hit me as the wind screamed in my ears.

That pull that I had felt before came and yanked me down harder by my stomach and I landed on the ground, colliding with the soft earth. Something jammed onto my neck and cold air ghosted over my face. I sunk into the ground as something smoothed over my eyelids. Blood spilled out of my mouth as I looked up and spotted four dark, muddled figures around me.

"She's perfect."


	4. Figuring it all Out

FIGURING IT ALL OUT

Black and red. Red filled my head as I felt something soft ghost over my face, something leaked out of the sides of my mouth and I tasted something coppery and red. My eyes burnt like they were on fire and my stomach felt like it was made of rocks. Silk was drifting over my fingers as I opened my eyes to the burn of light around me. The world was sideways, I could see the fire before me from the dying trashcan.

The cave. The Boys and the Train. Dying. I was alive.

My limbs ached and burned as I hurriedly got into a sitting position despite the pain in my head. I tumbled out of the four poster bed and cracked my elbow on the rock below me. I cried out in pain as I rolled over to my stomach. I bit my lip as I struggled to my knees; my teeth sliced my lip as I got to my feet. Something was horribly wrong, I couldn't feel my limbs.

I had to get to the Frog's, the Boys were…something was off.

I burst out from the bedding I had been dying in and tumbled out into the Cave lobby. Sunlight broke through the cave entrance and I could hear a seagull twenty miles away swoop down to catch a fish.

I crossed the lobby quickly, kicking aside the things Paul and Marko kept lying around as my hair fell in my face; I bared my teeth, ripping off the sweatshirt I had on suddenly feeling like I was burning up from the inside. I swooped down and grabbed a t shirt that was lying atop a box and slipped that on instead. I needed to get to them quickly; something horribly wrong was churning in my stomach. A cold sweat broke out on my neck as I heard someone shuffling behind me. I spun around as I saw Marko come from the black cave at the other end. He went as far as the shadows allowed him to, his eyes still adjusting to the sudden light. He looked at me with concern as he ran a pale hand through his unruly curly hair. He wore no shoes and his jacket had been discarded somewhere, wherever he came from. I inched towards the entrance and Marko frowned, watching me.

"Angela, are you all right? I heard you like, scream."

"I'm fine Marko…I fell out. Of the bed…" I lifted up my slightly bleeding elbow and I heard Marko take a sharp intake of breath and look away. A light bulb popped into my head, "Hey, do you mind if I take your bike and go to the Boardwalk? You know, maybe get some band aids and keep 'em around me, I'm pretty clumsy."

My laugh was forced and it sounded off but I saw Marko nod and take a step back, his head still turned, he was enclosed in complete darkness but I could tell he was still there.

"Sure, don't be long though and be careful you hear? David'd kill me if he find out I knew that you got hurt even more or something."

I sprinted out of the entrance, easily navigating my way through the now light tunnel. When I broke out on the other side I threw up. Vomit splattered across the rocks as my stomach twisted and clenched, bile rose in my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut as the salty spray went over me. I cried out as a pain in my gums pierced through, god it felt like someone was knifing my guns with a god damned staple!

I needed to…I closed my eyes and collapsed on the ground, rolling away from the blood and vile. The sun beat down on me relentlessly.

ৎ

**Edgar Frog looked at his brother from across the comic shop as he loaded the next crate with cheaper comics onto the dusty shelves. Alan looked back at his brother as well and nodded slowly before going into the backroom soundlessly, retrieving their project that had been sitting there for five days. Edgar closed up the shop doors, making sure all the windows were pointed up before he took in a deep breath. His parents were still passed out as usual.**

"**Edgar!" Alan called out, peeking from around the corner with a satisfied grin on his face and held a clear glass with a funny looking liquid inside. Edgar turned on all the lights and Alan handed one glass to him, "It's perfect...if we maybe test it on someone, we could finally load it up in our case for finality."**

"**Where the hell are we going to find a subject, much less a freakin' vampire?" Edgar asked exasperated as he thrust the glass back at his brother. Allen frowned and set the glasses down on the counter before taking off after his brother through the rows.**

"**I've got a feeling you're pissed about something." Alan cornered his brother as Edgar slid down to the ground, putting his head in his hands and ripping off his signature red bandana. Edgar looked up, a single tear falling from his face, "Edgar...did you have the dream again?"**

**Edgar nodded sadly and his shoulders slumped. **

"**I couldn't kill him, or his brother. They killed you and those vampires ripped you to pieces before my eyes. Alan...we can't kill them, we never can. I don't see the point in all this stuff...there's three vampire girls, the same ones that were there. They're back Alan..." **

**Edgar hit the wall angrily and Alan dropped next to the blonde, pulling his crying brother into his arms.**

**Life had never been easy on the Frog brothers, hell it sure wasn't easy now. The hippies at the front weren't their parents at all; their real parents were somewhere South getting eaten by bugs in the ground. Edgar had taken the beatings for Alan when they were younger. their father would come home wasted and even though Alan was two years older Edgar had stood up and pushed Alan so he wouldn't be harmed by their father's fist. **

**Then that fateful day came when that nest of vampires came and killed their parents. Edgar couldn****'****t remember it, Alan hoped he wouldn****'****t remember that day. He had forced his younger brother to take a mass number of pills to forget. Allen had chopped off his parents heads and woke Edgar, telling him that they needed to run away, far away. So, they had come to Santa Carla and the two hippies had taken them in, when they **_didn't_use **get high, and the two brothers had survived this long. Alan had raised his younger brother in the art of vampire hunting and Edgar had taken it seriously. **

**Alan let go of his brother and Edgar sniffed, his grip on his brother's black shirt loosening. He looked at his brother as the lights twitched above them.**

"**Nothing's over yet Edgar. I'm still alive and that was in the past. We know who the three vamps are, we can go after them and finish them this time. We're stronger, faster and we upgraded our weapons and massive skills." Allen wrapped Edgar's bandana around his head and gave a smile, "We can avenge them, both Joseph and Kevin." **

"**EDGAR!"**

**The Frog's jolted up as someone cracked through the door and tumbled into a shelf, tipping it over and spilling the comics everywhere. They bolted around the corner and stopped as a girl weakly pulled herself up and looked at them through tangled hair.**

"**Angela!" Edgar gasped and kneeled down, helping the dirtied girl to her weak feet. Alan looked on as Angela collapsed into his brother's arms. Edgar looked up at his brother worriedly, "Alan, get the medical kit."**

"**No." Angela moved with Edgar as they traveled to the backroom. Edgar helped her sit down on the table where they had been building the crossbows on. Angela moved her hair away from her face and Alan grabebd her hand, looking at the purple bruises, "Edgar, Allen oh god you don't know how happy I am to see you two..."**

"**What the hell happened to you?!" Alan gently brushed his hand against her skin and watched as his fingers left darker stains before it faded back to a light purple. It was like she had been kicked around and beat up, "Angela..."**

"**I don't know what's wrong with me. I woke up and I felt, god I feel horrible. It's like something's ripping me up from the insides and slicing into my mouth." She wrapped an arm around her stomach as Edgar set to work on cleaning up the fresh cuts on her legs.**

"How did you get here?"

"I took...a friend's bike. I don't really know how to work one personally but hey, effort." She joked, giving a smile as they stared at her in suprise, "What?"

"..."

"...uh..."

"Listen, I need your guys' help. I'm going to tell you something and I need to know that I'm not dead." Angela looked at them in desperation. Edgar put down his things and Alan stepped back. Angela took a deep breath.

**Angela looked at Edgar after she finished, she put a finger to her gums and pressed, that pain in her mouth must have been back. They stared at her and absorbed her story from last night, about what she had gone through. Edgar couldn't even feel anything...what she told them. He couldn't even pinpoint what emotions he was feeling for her. Alan pinched the bridge of his nose and focused.**

"**That doesn't even...we've been to that train before and that's at least a five hundred foot drop. How could have you survived?"**

"**I woke up...that's all I remeber."**

"**And those**_guys_**?****"**** Edgar frowned as he went back to mending to her cuts around her palms instead, ****"****The one with the platinum hair...David. We****'****ve seen him around before, for years actually. His gang have been the main rebellious problem aorund here. Down at Max****'****s Video Store, the owner tried to take them to the cops. We think **_they _**killed the cops.****"**

"**But David..." Angela flared up defensively before winding down tiredly. Edgar gave a look with Allen. They had seen that look and heard that tone before. Back when they tried to save that family, the older brother had been defensively in love with the vampire girl. Angela was clearly in love with this David guy and she didn't even know it yet, "I just...I don't know what's going on with me."**

"**You said you fell from a bridge and woke up covered in bruises." alan paced back and forth as Edgar finished patching her up. Angela looked past him at the door in a daze, "I don't...I haven't even heard..." **

"**I need to go."**

"**What?" Edgar stepped back as Angela moved off the table, her eyes were glazed over as if in a trance, "No. You have to stay."**

"**Stop touching me.****"**** She whispered suddenly,** Edgar looked at Angela as she moved closer to the door, using the wall as support. Alan put a hand on her arm and Angela hissed, slapping it away violently, "I said stop it! God, I can't…something's wrong…"

"Angela, you need to stay still." Edgar slowly put his hand on the holy water clasped on his belt as Angela cried out and hit her fist against the wall, managing to create a large dent that cracked up along the wall to the ceiling, "You need to stay calm."

"No! Leave me alone!" Angela jumped to the door and wrenched it open. Edgar lunged and threw the holy water on her, catching her left arm. Angela cried out in surprise and vanished through the door. Allen was close behind along with Edgar.

"Get the bike!" Edgar shouted to Alan wildly, grabbing his second canteen of holy water as he took off after the brunette. Alan nodded, his adrenaline sky rocketing as he burst through the back door, slamming it harshly behind him.

ৎ

Horror and pain is a very good thing; ice flooding your veins, thoughts ripping into your skull like claws as every instinct you had shut down then kick started again. I was out of the store, somehow, and was running through the Boardwalk running away from the Frogs. I was being chased, hunted…that's all that was going through my head. I weaved in and out of beach goers as I heard Edgar yelling behind me to stop. My muscles in my legs strained and burned under the pressure but it also felt like…like I was gliding over the boards under my feet. The sun beat down on my harshly as my arm tingled in pain. Edgar had thrown some sort of minor acid on me, my skin had turned a dark red-pink. I whipped around wildly as I made it into the parking lot; Marko's bike was resting against the far fence next to a blue Chevy. I didn't see either Frog near me.

"Angela!"

I ducked and fell to my hands and knees as Alan spun around a car, aiming some sort of weapon at me and firing. My knees scraped on the gravel as a dart slammed into a tire and stuck there, releasing the air inside and sounding like a cat. I scrambled to my feet and shot off through the rows of cars again, my heart pumping abnormally fast as I crashed into the gate, my fingers curled around the metal cruelly and I watched in amazement as I squeezed harder and harder; the metal was breaking and bending under my palms. I hissed in pain as I ripped away from the gate and hopped onto the bike. My body trembled in fear and suspense. I could hear the Boys weaving in and out of the cars as they tried to locate me. I ducked closer to the handlebars and slammed my foot down on the gas pedal…thing. Fucking hell, give me a car and I'm awesome but give me a bike and suddenly I have amnesia when it comes to bike parts. My head was starting to swim again and my fingers were tingling with pain.

I slammed my foot down as I saw Edgar come from around a corner holding a gun and some water balloon slinger. Allen stepped besides him and he aimed a crossbow at me loaded with…

Stakes. Like I was a vampire, they were trying to kill me with stakes.

The bike shot off down the road, my neck snapped and gave me whiplash as I seated myself firmly on the seat and tried not to close my eyes and veer off the road. I could hear the stakes pelt the fence where I had been as I roared down the street, nearly crashing into a car on the way.

Everything hurt inside and out of my body, my feet hurt from running and my arms hurt from exposure from the sun and the acid Edgar threw at me.

Santa Carla hated me, it cursed me the night I came here with three other vampires. I had seen the Girls at their worst, when they hadn't eaten for days and instead moaned and writhed in pain on the floors of attics, warehouses and broken into homes…it was like I was them, going through that painful transformation…I pushed onwards, it was pointless thinking about the Girls and their transformations, I'd be dead before I became a vampire of some sort.

Marko's bike purred up the bluff as I broke across the train tracks and through the trees, the wind was dying down back in town but out here…out here it was alive and whispered the legends of Santa Carla to anyone who wanted to listen. I let my feet drag along the sand and clumps of grass as I maneuvered Marko's bike next to Dwayne's softly. I slid off the bike and numbly made my way over to the stairs. My eyelids drooped as I stepped down softly; the wind caressed my hair and softened over my sore limbs as I walked across the platform leading into the cave. Ocean water lapped at my feet as I made my way over the rocks and into the cool darkness of the entrance.

The boys were still asleep when I tumbled into the lobby; I kicked off my restraining shoes and walked over to the canopy, collapsing on the mountain of pillows and blankets.

When I closed my eyes, I dreamt of nothing.


	5. Crashing the Party

CRASHING THE PARTY

When I woke up I was face first in a deep purple pillow that smelt of spices. I groaned as I rolled over in the sheets, my hair was tangled in front of my face as I tried to breath. The air was cold and tasted like acid as I opened my eyes just in time to see a white cloth be thrown over my face. I breathed in the cool silk before I ripped it off my face and sat up in the bed. Energy flowed into me as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I pulled the blanket over my head and groaned into the pillow.

"You look like crap, Angie." Marko's voice smiled at the end of the bed. I huffed and opened my eyes to find him sitting cross legged and chewing on his nails with his green eyes fixed on me. I nodded and hummed quietly, trying to find my perfect dream land, Marko looked to his left before he leaned forward, "…And you smell like you just died."

"…Thanks…Thanks _a lot_ Marko."

"No, no it's not like _that_. You reek like you bathed in blood." Marko whispered, his green eyes looking at my arm, "And you reek of burnt flesh."

"I…I ran into some trouble…wait, blood?" I rubbed my temples as the day came rushing back to me. I looked at my pink skin on my palms. Marko bit his lip.

"Angela…you looked really bad when I woke up and found you this morning. If David would have found you instead of me, he probably would have killed you." Marko got up and scooted closer to me, "Luckily, you're not dead."

"Marko I have a question."

"Shoot away Angie."

"…Why didn't you die last night? Why am I alive?"

"…So you're over your hysterics then?" Marko grinned, his green eyes lighting up as I pushed the blankets off of me, "Angela…I can't explain anything to you. I wish I could you know that."

"And David will tell me?" I asked skeptically before I sighed and fell back into the bed, I threw an arm over my eyes and felt Marko collapse next to me mockingly, "You know, you guys barely know me."

"We know _some_ stuff about you; it's us you don't know jack about."

"Eloquently put."

"Thank you…Come on now, we're going someplace tonight and David wants you to tag along." Marko patted my thigh before he hopped off the bed. I swatted and kicked at him but he just laughed before trying to come at me again. I bit my lip and fought with him, chucking pillows this way and that before I threw a blanket over him. He ripped it off and tackled me, dodging my kicks as laughter bubbled up from my chest. His body was solid and was a serious dead weight. Marko pinned my arms on the bed and I tried to blow hair out of my face, "Hey Paul! Come help me with her!"

"What, I don't need-PAUL! PUT ME DOWN!"

I was pulled from the bed by a boy with surfer blonde hair and tossed over his shoulder with Marko smiling mischievously behind us. I glared as Paul walked out of the comfortable cocoon of a bed and into the lobby. I laughed and banged on Paul's back as he tried to run to the fountain and jump on…keywords; tried to jump on. His foot slipped and I let out a laughing shriek as we tumbled to the ground. I smiled and laughed nonstop as we laid there on the ground. I felt happy, for the first time I felt happy. Paul grinned from besides me on the ground then made a face as Marko tried to sit on him. He rolled away and got up fluidly as I dusted my legs off. I stopped as I noticed the bandage on my arm. The acid Edgar threw on me…I straightened up and began to unravel it when I heard a cough behind me.

David had been watching us and was now looking at me with the blank mask he always wore whenever he looked at me. I felt a hot flush creep up my body as I made my way over to him silently as Paul and Marko ran off to 'wake up Dwayne' with a bucket of salt water.

"Hi." I sat down on the reclining chair near David and watched as he lit up a cigarette, "So uhm, Marko said you were going somewhere?"

"…He did."

"…"

I stayed silent and watched as David took a slow drag of the nicotine-cancer filled stick before he blew a perfect smoke ring. He looked to me expectantly, his blue eyes sparkling from the fire bin nearest to us. I continued staring; his skin was like porcelain…like he was the perfect shade. David was beautiful up close, from far away he was all tough angles and lines but up close…up close he was soft and natural. He was perfectly flawless and everything I had ever dreamed of from a man. David stared straight back at me soundlessly, the cigarette burning between his gloved fingers with the smoke curling up and over him. I tore my gaze away as I heard an angry yell come from the cave and Marko's terrified laughter. I looked down at my wrapped up arm and let out a shaky breath.

"So…Uhm, since you're going out would you mind taking me to the Boardwalk?"

"Why?"

"…'cause you're going out…" I looked back at him and bit my cheek. He looked angry and almost…put out.

"Where would I find you? Back where you got that?" He motioned to the bandage and leaned forward, wrapping a hand around it and I hissed at the unexpected pain, "You're coming with us."

"Who are you to tell me-"

"You're coming with us Angela…there's no way back now." David let go and got up, taking another drag as Dwayne came roaring out of the cave, water soaked, after Paul and Marko. I got up as well and folded my arms.

"I'll go if you answer two questions."

"You owe me, I don't have to answer anything." He growled, his eyes flashing as he looked back to me. I growled and felt that anger build inside of me.

"Why didn't I die after jumping off the train? Answer me that David." I grabbed the back of his coat then instantly let go as he tensed up, stopping dead in his tracks. I backed up, "…Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to if you have like a bruise there or something I…I…"

I sat down in the chair again and brought my knees up to my chest as David sighed in annoyance at me before turning around holding a multi colored sweatshirt. He held it out to me with a tired look on his face.

"…Wear this. It'll get cold where we're going."

I took it and got up, stripping off the t-shirt once his back was turned and slipped on the jacket before I came up besides him. David looked me over before turning up the collar of his jacket and starting out the entrance. The others had already gone out after drowning Dwayne. I looked back at the lobby once more before I entered into the darkness.

"SHIT!" I screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, Marko laughed evilly in my ear as I felt four presences around me. I heard David sigh as Paul put a hand over my mouth and spoke in a deep voice. I elbowed him in the ribs as I tried to see through the pitch blackness. No such luck.

"Let her go Paul." David moved to me, his trench coat brushing against my calf as he pulled me away, "We're wasting time. We may not have many left."

I raced Marko up the stairs to the bikes as the wind picked up and waves grew higher. Dwayne muttered something about 'high tide' and 'idiots' but I was having to much fun trying not to trip and fall to my death next to Marko to bother. I waited for David and Dwayne to get to their bikes before David looked to me expectantly and I got on after him, slipping my arms around him as if I had been here forever.

As we pulled away from the bluff it was like everything around me had come alive. My eyes seemed sharper; I could smell the pine trees from the regular ones. David skidded onto the dirt road and I smelt every grain of sand, every piece of rock sounded in my ears as we crushed it beneath the tires. It was like I was in sensory overload. I closed my eyes and leaned against David's bike, trying to drift off to the roaring lullaby of the monster bikes around me. Marko's bike was softer than Dwayne's and sounded younger than Paul's and sounded like it was ringing with bells. Dwayne's sounded…hungrier than David's but angrier than anyone else's. Paul's bike…Paul's bike sounded like an angry dirt bike that was equipped with the deepest muffler ever invented. But it suited him…it didn't sound angry or roared like David's did. Each bike suited the personality of its rider, like it was a part of them. I opened my eyes fifteen minutes later and found us surrounded by nothing but sand as I heard loud booming music and what looked like a giant bonfire right over the dune with the single dying tree on it. We pulled up to a quiet halt and got off; obviously everyone was trying to keep quiet. I stuck next to David's bike as Marko and Paul made their way to where we were. David put a hand on my shoulder and Dwayne came up besides us as well. Marko nudged my side as David whispered into Dwayne's ear about the bonfire.

"What are we here for?"

"Remember that night we met you? With those surf Nazi's?"

"Yeah, you guys saved my ass."

"David got something together for you to get back at them." He winked, his green eyes glowing unnaturally bright. I pulled the jacket around me and kicked some sand with my feet, "Listen Angela, after tonight. No matter what you choose to do…I'll understand."

"Thanks…wait, what am I deciding?" I asked but David's voice cut through our conversation and we all turned to where he and Dwayne were arguing, the new chains on Dwayne's pants jingled as he grabbed the lapels of David's jacket. David growled and shoved his hands away.

"_She'll run or she'll try to stop us. She's no good to us and you know that, you should've stuck to the plan-"_

"_She won't run!" _David hissed in finality before looking at us, I looked away and Marko did the same but Paul just waved. I face palmed as I heard David make his way over. Marko and Paul scattered away. David glared when I noticed I was staring at him, "What?"

"I should go…"

"There's no use going now, you'll only make matters worse on both of us. Don't be stupid, come on."

"But…fine. After this though…listen I know I'm causing trouble in your gang." I stopped and David looked at me, "After this I promise I'll leave you alone."

"No." David objected heatedly, "You being here…you have nothing to do with Dwayne's anger…he's pissed about something else."

"Still."

"Get moving." He barked instead of replying. I frowned but walked past him to the tree anyways. He made no noise behind me as usual. I glanced back and found him staring across the sand dunes to the left. He looked exhausted and I could tell a thousand things were just running through that head of his.

"How'd you know my middle name?"

"What?"

"Back at the train, how'd you know my middle name?"

"…You talk when you're unconscious." A smile flickered across his face for a second before it disappeared. I made a face,

"Liar." I teased, trying to draw that smile from him. I stopped as we got to the tree. I gaped at the scene before me.

"Dude, I so call dibs on the brunette and red head." Paul told Marko excitedly as I climbed up the tree to where they were at. David climbed up soundlessly, lounging a branch above me.

"No way, I eyed 'em first." Marko objected, his foot brushing against my arm as I looked down at the parting campfire. All of the surf Nazi's that I had been confronted by was here along with a few girls. I spotted the green haired guy as he danced around the fire with two beers in his hands. I looked back to David for an explanation but he was looking intently at the fire as well.

"What's going on?"

"You're running the moment." Paul hissed as he and Marko began to go a little ADHD above and next to me. Marko actually bent and whined a little bit as his long nails dug into the bark. I lay on my stomach and crawled onto another branch away from them. Dwayne kicked both of them in the head.

"Relax, wait for the right moment."

"…Why…_Why_ are we crashing a party?"

"Shut up! Come on, I can't wait any longer David, please?!" Marko begged, his face actually twisting in pain as he looked at each of us. David looked to me.

"Angela, do you trust us?"

"…No, not really…but yeah, I do in my own way."

"Good." He nodded and gripped the tree as a high wind picked up. I felt my hood smack onto my face and I held on as the wind picked up more and more speed.

"Can we go now!?" I heard Paul yell over the wind as I tried to push my hair out of my face and to the side. David shouted back at him and I felt something change in the air. My breath hitched as the wind suddenly stopped. I looked back to ask about what the hell was happening but I stopped.

They weren't here, none of them were in the tree but their bikes remained alone where they were parked. I turned back around when I heard bloodcurdling screams come from below me.

My eyes snapped downhill as I climbed up higher to where Marko had been sitting to get a better view and just in case someone was going to come and pull me out of the tree and rip my stomach open.

"DAVID! MARKO!" I screamed as I saw shapes, fast and black as lightning shoot across the ground of the campsite. I saw a flash of blonde hair and then a scream echoed. I jumped down from the tree, twisting my ankle as I landed but I ignored it.

They were killing the Boys.

I limped up but stopped, my new eyes capture everything as if I stood on the outskirts of the bonfire, the shrieks and bloodcurdling screams were tenfold in my ears. I heard laughing and time seemed to slow down in front of me. I screamed as I saw everything, clear as day.

The bonfire was covered in _blood_. Dwayne, Marko, Paul and David were hunched over like animals of three men, their lips, hands and whatever the fuck else were covered in red, the men's' blood. I looked up just in time to see David flash from the man's side and jump on a shaved Nazi who was trying to run away and bite into his head, blood squirted onto his pale face and platinum-now soaked in dark red- hair. I fell to my knees next to a splintered log that had scratch marks on it as I watched Paul run across the campsite and snap a girl's back in half as she tried to drag herself away. He ripped open her back and dug his face into her twitching back.

Their faces…

Their faces had been contorted into…into some sort of... They had yellow cat eyes, their eyebrows were morphed into their skull and created a sort of smooth bridge…oh my god!

My heart picked up as I slammed a hand on the tree. I let out a pained sob before I closed my eyes.

_They had fangs._

They all had fangs; David had fangs, Dwayne had fangs, Paul had fangs, and Marko had fangs… I had lived with three vampire girls but I had never seen their faces before, never. Everything clicked into place.

The blood smelling like wine they had given me was blood, vampire blood.

Falling off the train vessel and not dying.

Claire knew David when she had lived here in Santa Carla; she had known him because they were part of the same race. Vampires, the Boys were vampires and I had drunk the blood wine.

When I had gone to the Frog's I had wanted to…to kill them, that's why my mouth hurt like a bitch. My teeth were trying to come through as part of a transformation.

The soreness of my body was my body shutting down slowly…the Girls had told me enough about their transformations I should have picked up on it.

I looked up as a bloody gurgle cut through me like shards of steel, Paul heaved the broken in half body into the fire and the flames turned blue. David threw in his own headless kill, adding to the mysterious blue flame. I let out a pained noise as I got to my knees and smelt the rich aroma of copper in the air. A wave of hunger, of need coursed through my body like an earthquake. I keeled over and squeezed my eyes shut before I collapsed on the ground. I leaned against the tree as my body began to have spasms; I bit my arm with the bandage and felt my teeth sink into my skin. I cried out in pain. I wanted to…slaughter everything.

I grabbed hold of the tree and felt more pieces of wood split into my jacket, I dug them in deeper as if they were nails and that I could stop myself from jumping down there if I dug in deeper. Tears flowed down my face; I was the one thing I hated.

Blood trickled down my arm and leaked through the sweatshirt as I leaned against the tree weakly and closed my eyes.

"It's hard for everyone to watch, but it tastes delicious."

I looked up as Paul and Marko walked up, faces and shirts covered in blood. Marko's shirt was ripped in half but his face was cool, back to normal. Dwayne came up and looked down at me in confusion. David appeared over me, his body shadowing me. I looked up weakly before I looked down again, my shoulders heaving as I tried to cry out on horror.

"You're one of us now Angela…but only if you drink." He growled as I made no response. He lifted my up by my neck and slammed me against the tree. I opened my eyes and hissed, he smiled with blood dripping down his face and into his clothes.

"She looks…wow, do chicks look different or somethin'?" Paul commented as I caught a reflection of my face in the mirror of David's eyes.

My face was almost like theirs. There was a sound as I fell back against the tree as David let me go and I felt my face…it was normal but my teeth…they were still there. A pain in my stomach sliced through me again and I nearly fell to my knees. David motioned to Marko to come forward and he obediently did. He held out a cupped hand to me and David gripped the back of my neck again. I struggled against his grasp as I eyed the liquid sitting perfectly in Marko's hand.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as David held my arms behind my back. His grip was like ice as he wrapped me tight in his arms instead. I kicked out at Marko as Paul flitted to my side and gave an apologetic look before his fingers jabbed into my thighs; hitting my pressure points and making my legs go numb.

"Ange…Angie you have to do this."

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU MONSTERS! LET GO OF ME!" I jerked against David and he let me go.

Sand was flung everywhere as I rolled down the hill; I tried to dig my hands and heels into the ground so I wouldn't end up eating a mouthful of sand. I looked up as David made his way slowly down to me flanked by Paul and Dwayne as Marko fetched something. David stomped a foot onto my back as I tried to get up. I growled and flung him off of me. Before I knew it I was up and aiming a weak punch at his face, he easily grabbed my hand and twisted it away. We were nearly by the bikes now, as Paul and Dwayne circled me. If I ran they'd fly after me, the Girls had flown after me when I first tried to run away. David held me close to him again with my arms behind my back as I saw a silhouette of Marko and a conscious man screaming and hanging onto him. I shook my head and tried to burrow into David but he just ground me. I turned my head into David's side as Marko threw the surf Nazi who had first tried to attack me, on the ground.

"Don't be shy now Angela." David smirked dryly as the man trembled in fear. David's slicked-blood gloved hand traced underneath my jaw as Dwayne and Marko hoisted the guy up by his arms. I dug my heels in as the call of his split neck called to me, "Come on Angie."

"No…no David, please no."

"Please! I'm sorry for-for whatever we d-did to you-you." The man sobbed, his green hair fell in his face from the sweat and blood, "Please-"

"Shut up." Dwayne hit his throat and the guy coughed.

"Do you feel that?" David whispered into my ear as he let go of my arms, his hands traveled over my waist and he hooked his thumbs underneath my pants, "Do you feel that hunger building inside of you? Can you feel that raw hunger eating at you? Can't you just taste his blood on your lips? Come on Angela I know you can. You don't live without feeling that raw lust for blood. I know what it's like…"

David took a step closer along with me as his hand reached out and swiped a finger across the man's bloodied face. He wiped the finger across my trembling lips and I gasped. The smell…the aroma up close like that…I dug my nails into David's arm.

"Kill him, taste his blood. Drink him dry and stay with us forever."

"No…No." I cried weakly as I tried not to lick my lips, to taste what this man had stored in his body. David growled and his grip on my hips tightened. His hand came up and gripped my jaw.

"You can and you will. Bring him closer." David forced me forward and pushed my head closer to the man's dazed face. I could see the scars and cuts on his face. I closed my eyes and David merely stood his ground with me locked in his arms. Marko made a noise as Paul and Dwayne watched on with focus, "Do it Angela."

"I…I can't…"

"Initiations over Angela." David loosened his grip on me and let go of my jaw, "Now you must feed."

Hunger and disgust shot through me as my nose brushed against the man's neck. He weakly jerked back but Paul jerked his head back, his nail digging into the Nazi's temple. Marko came up by David's request and slit the man's throat open a little more for incentive right under my face. Blood flowed a centimeter from my lips and I shivered.

_Kill him…think of everything you can accomplish if you do this. Revenge for your family, revenge so sweet it's like blood. Drink it._

_No._

_Think of the pride you'd see in David's face. You have a crush on him don't you, a little love in there too. If you do this, he'd love you…forever._

_No!_

"Angela." David spoke impatiently. I opened my eyes as dark black red blood flowed underneath me. I was so _hungry_. David noticed the voice winning in my head and I hear him mutter something good. This was…the best cologne on a man, his blood, "…Good girl."

I sunk my teeth into the neck and the Boys erupted into cheers and yells as I collapsed to my knees with the man. Blood flowed warmly into my mouth as I gripped the man's shoulders and dug in. blood sprayed and painted over my face as I licked at the warm treat in front of me. The man gurgled and I slammed a hand over his mouth as I tore apart his neck. Blood flowed into my body and I felt my muscles straining from not ripping open his stomach and digging into the warmth there. I felt David's hand on my back as he split open the main artery. I moaned in relief as I licked at the small vein.

Suddenly there was a shout from Dwayne and a pain in my ribs before I felt David's fist cuff the side of my head. I saw two figures burst from nowhere before I felt the surf Nazi's blood drip from my mouth as I stared at the blank sky.


	6. Just trying to Help You

JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU

My throat was raw when I came to. I couldn't see a thing but I could feel everything around me…more importantly I could feel the steel wrapped around my wrists and legs. I hacked up a lung angrily as saw dust filtered through the air. I took in deep gasps for air as I tried to cool down the burning in my throat. Where the hell was I? I looked around me as I heard footsteps behind me, David wasn't here. I couldn't feel him. I jerked my hands, finding them resting numbly behind me strapped down with rope and steel, I kicked out but my muscles tensed up in a cramp. Fucking hell…I screamed until my throat turned raw again. The footsteps behind me stopped and I grew quiet, listening to the heaves from me. My chest rose and fell wildly as I struggled more. What the hell!?

I could remember the bonfire and David announcing my fate. My tongue ran over my lips and I moaned in false ecstasy, blood was still there. I was…I was one of the Girls now, a vampire. The Boys all were, I had watched them slaughter the men and women and throw their bodies into the fire and all over the sand.

I bucked against the chair, managing to tip it backwards…pulling me with it. When I hit the ground light and shapes rushed into my vision. A blindfold slipped off my head loosely and I blinked. Oh. There was a loud crash from the murky door to my right and my heart sky rocketed. Somebody came in, smelling of rich blood…and comics. I closed my eyes and slumped on the ground. Edgar and Alan walked around me, muttering to each other. They had very specific aromas; Edgar smelt of sweat, dirt and loyalty. Alan smelt of…he smelt protective. How I could smell these fucking adjectives or shit I don't know but now I can.

"She's innocent! He forced her to do that!"

"We can't help her Edgar, no matter how much you want to, we can't. These are what we live for, what we hunt." Alan argued back. My body was pulled and set back right up again, I let my head loll to the side as I kept my eyes closed, "Whether if you liked her or not Edgar. I'm sorry."

"We can help her get back to normal…Alan…"

"She's one of them, you saw it. She was drinking from him, she's gone."

"Give her the animal stuff then. It'll slow down her hunger rate and we can find the Head Vamp and destroy him."

"…"

"Alan."

"Shut up I'm thinking."

I heard the tinkering of something metal on a wooden table, when it landed from being thrown to the air it stuck into the table and vibrated through the legs and onto the floor. I shuffled my feet and the Frog's heads whipped to me. I cursed, well now I'd _have_ to wake up. A hand ran down my cheek, flaking off dried blood as I opened my eyes. Edgar stared at me with pained eyes before he stepped back.

"Angela…"

"You two have no god damned right!" I hissed, they stared at me with arms crossed. Alan held a cloth and a bottle in his right hand while he pocketed a hunting knife. "How the fuck did I get here! What's you do with David and the others?!"

"Your boyfriend ran off before we got to stake 'em." Alan growled, "But don't worry, we nicked the small one."

No, Marko…I bared my teeth and felt that change in the air again. The Frog's took a step back as I felt my face shift into something unreal. I bit at the air with my new canines and growled something that should only come from out of the grave.

"You're a monster Angela." Edgar whispered softly as Alan handed him the cloth that reeked of liquidated drugs. Edgar moved forward and I felt a pain in my cheek, Edgar retracted his hand and I felt my canines sink back into my gums. My head pounded in pain as Alan took a swing at the other side of my face. I cried out as his knuckled dug into my cheekbone, "We're doing this to save you."

"I'm…I'm not a fucking monster." I argued, watching as Alan retrieved a glass full of murky liquid. Edgar frowned sadly, "You're the one who freaking attacked me!"

"Angela…we found you drinking the blood of a man…you're a vampire."

Hearing that go through my head…_vampire, vampire_. I stopped struggling as my rage died inside. Edgar put a cool towel on my face and tried to stop the swelling. Something in me sunk to the pit of my stomach and I felt…nothing. I could barely think. I closed my eyes as a flash of silver ran behind my eyes.

_I stared at the mirror in front of me, fixing my white jacket over my leggings as I waited for the Girls to be done in the next room. I could hear them whispering to each other. I combed down my hair as I tried to wipe off the splattered blood on my neck. I hated being in the same room as them whenever they fed. I looked up as Claire strutted into the broken bathroom. She smiled as she walked to me, her reflection blank in the mirror. I smiled and felt the cool tile beneath my hands as Claire twirled around me._

"_How are you?" she twirled a lock of my hair in her manicured hand. I smiled and leaned against the sink._

"_I'm fine…how was it?"_

"_Fine. Hey Angela, you've been with us for a couple months. You've seen us and stuck with us side by side loyally. I was talking with the girls and we want to change you…we want you to be with us, to hunt and become our true sister."_

_I stared at Claire as wonders filled my mind. She gave me a light pat on the back before she smiled and walked past. I couldn't breathe._

"_Think about it."_

_The door closed and I stared at myself in the mirror, picturing yellow eyes and a monstrous face. I hated them, I hated for all the Girls stood for, I'd die before I became one of them. I hated..I slid down to the ground, putting my head in my hands as I cried. I cried because I knew that I'd give in eventually, but I'd kill myself after. I promised._

Alan stood in front of me quietly, holding the liquid sternly in his hands. I looked up, my hair falling from away from my face.

"We're doing this to cure you. You can't go back now." Alan tilted my head back and I went willingly. I could see my father in front of me looking on with disappointment. Alan put the cup to my lips.

"Funny, it's like I've heard that line before."

The liquid burnt and the chain on my neck sunk and sizzled into my skin.


	7. The Lost Boys of Santa Carla

THE LOST BOYS OF SANTA CARLA

A week had passed before I was let out of the backroom of the comic book store, I reeked of burnt flesh, blood and water with a touch of lemon in it; I felt horrible. Because I had drunk from a human there was no way I would ever become human myself again. The Boy's had changed me, more specifically David had. Now I was a damned creature of the night, the pulling and tugging in my chest had gotten worse as time dragged on in the backroom. The concoction of liquid the Frog's had given me were half full of holy water which, at most times, knocked me out so I wasn't really able to stay conscious. My body ached from their medicine; I wasn't as hungry as much as I thought I'd be. The lemon was holy water and killed the thirst for blood surprisingly. Alan stayed away from me as much as he could but when he was around he always had a stake hidden somewhere on him. Speaking of stakes, the stake crucifix Edgar had given me as a necklace had sizzled and burned into my skin and had given me a perfect crucifix scar. Edgar was the one who kept watch on me most of the time, and when I was awake we were perfectly silent, a comfortable silence. He never told me I was a monster though I was, and he never mentioned the Boys at all…but I knew what they were thinking. They would hunt the Boys eventually and use me to get to them. I lived with the Girls; I knew how minds worked ad deceived when they had something in its grasp.

My body's grown weaker and my head ached every night I was wide awake while everyone slept soundly, their blood pounding in my ears. Sometimes I would feel the Boy's presences all around me, I would hear my name in the night, I'd hear through the window; those unearthly high pitched screams which no human could hear. I kept silent on the Frog's orders and my own; the Boys had made me the one thing that killed my family…I couldn't even dare to think about them but eventually I'd have to…especially tonight.

I wrapped Edgar's black and red button up around my shoulders tighter as the night air came in through the open door of the shop. My body was getting cold to the touch and the veins in my eyes were turning a yellow red as I changed. It wasn't so bad, not like how the Girls had made it sound like. Edgar and Alan had me knocked out half the time on holy water and their own self made drugs. I just wanted to lie down and moan in pain while people screamed at me in my head. I felt like a slug, slowly moving through the times until someone stepped on me; my entire felt like it was a drawn bow across a string, yet, I just wanted to collapse. The Frog's had insisted that I come out while the worst part of my transformation had passed. My gums had bled for two days while my blood began to stop flowing…freaking extra blood decided to go through the holes in my gums that my new teeth came down from.

I sniffed and ran a hand through my hair as Edgar threw on a jacket and walked over to me. I watched him closely; noticing the way every time he walked by me his heart beat just a little faster in fear…I closed my eyes and focused on the sour taste in my mouth. I could hear everything; from Edgar's heartbeat to the couple arguing five blocks away while they stood outside a Chinese restaurant. David's face flashed in my head angrily. I jumped as Edgar put a hand on my shoulder and shook me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go."

I followed Edgar out of the shop and stuck by his side as we began to make our way through the people. Edgar kept an arm around my waist as I focused on the sound of my shoes hitting the ground. I twitched as I heard my name whispered in the air. Edgar noticed and pulled me to the side, making me walk closer to the shops instead of brushing against people's skins. We walked up the stairs slowly, going to a corner so we could watch the crowd below us dance to a song. I leaned against a pillar, resting my head on it and closing my eyes as I felt the vibrations from the music flow up.

Every platinum blonde headed boy was David…but the eyes were never right. Every green eyed mischievous boy was Marko but the smile wasn't the same. Every Wild Child brunette and surfer with blonde hair was Dwayne and Paul…but the frown wasn't right and the happy attitude wasn't the same. Edgar moved besides me, leaning over the rail as I opened my eyes. I wanted to be with the Boys again, but I wanted to stay with the Frogs as well. I didn't want to become a vampire, I've said it a thousand times and the Frogs were helping with me not feeding. But, on the other hand, I could hunt down the Girls and avenge my family. The lust for _blood_ and blood_lust_ were completely different things. I barely knew them still, especially David, but I felt like I had known them forever. What was it, just a couple of days that I had spent time with them? It felt like it went by so fast; meeting them on the Boardwalk, meeting them again and running away, the food, the train and then bonfire. I had given my trust to them so stupidly and now here I was a part of them. I shook my head as David's story came back to me. They were the ones some twenty years ago who caused the massive slaughter in Santa Carla, not the Girls. They were the dark boys of Santa Carla, lost without parents and humanity…The Lost boys of Santa Carla. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as another platinum blonde moved through the crowds below us…not David. Edgar brushed against me.

"What?"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine…" I sighed, "Everything's loud and…well, I'm kind of hungry."

"You look paler." Edgar touched my cheek and I jerked away, heat flared up in me as I felt the pulse of Edgar's heartbeat from his fingers.

"I'm fine Sir Frog, piss off." I pushed off the railing and began to walk away, Edgar took after me and tugged me back, planting himself firmly in front of me.

"No, do you even know what your doing? Angela-"

"Don't give me that crappy speech Edgar. I listened to you for a whole week arguing with your brother while you thought I was unconscious about what the hell you were going to do with me. What do you think I'm going to do? Kill someone? You're fucking nasty drink you've been shoving down my throat has burnt a hole in my stomach. I said, piss off." I pushed him backwards, unaware of my angering strength. Edgar flew back into a pillar and I gasped…as did several other people around me. I looked down at me hands as Edgar struggled to his feet, rubbing his head.

I ran.

I crashed into people, shoving them away from me and sending them flying five feet away. Screams and yells followed me as I jumped down the stairs…two flights, and landed with a solid thump on the concrete behind the set up for the band that was playing. I growled low, feeling my eyes sting as I took off again. Edgar ran down the steps but I had melted in with the dancing and gyrating crowd. I felt _alive_, I felt so open in the night. Like I could be anyone and become anything, I closed my eyes and inhaled the salty air, when I opened my eyes everything _felt_ and _looked_ so much clearer, almost cleaner. I spun around as I licked my lips in excitement, I could feel Edgar moving around me, his scent stood out starkly against all the others. I shoved my way through the crowd, ducking my head as Edgar shouted over the crowd. I still and pressed against a blonde man in a black trench coat as Edgar blindly ran past me. I smiled and bumped into the guy again before I shoved him out of my way and tumbled out of the crowd.

I looked around me, I could go to the Boys and beat David's ass in for changing me then I could hug them. I looked to where the bikers stored their bikes…I could run out to sea and follow that path until I hit road and run to the bluff. God, I felt so damned _energized_! I took off towards the bikes, bypassing more people as I glided over the floorboards. As I reached the stairs a hand came out of nowhere and I was smacked on the ground, my head hit the floor with a crack and I saw white for a few seconds before I saw the angered face of Alan Frog.

"You're going down vampire!" he raised the small stake in his hand and I bared my teeth, kicking up with both of my feet and kicked him square in the stomach. Alan flew back and slammed into the wall, dropping his stake as he tried to regain his breath. I flipped up and grabbed the piece of wood, breaking it in half before I skipped down the stairs in a hurry.

I ran across the bike lot as fast as I could, looking over my shoulder to see if Edgar had caught up yet, he had along with Alan and they were chasing after me. I jumped over a group that was coming in blindly and landed on my feet softly. Funny, they all looked so-

My face smacked into sand as I fell down the stairs. Coughing, I weakly got up and rolled off behind the stair case, waiting as Edgar and Alan jumped over the edge and looked around wildly. Stakes in hand.

"Where'd she go?!" Alan looked behind him and I curled up tighter as I watched him from the shadows, "Damnit!"

"She's going back to them; she's going to tell them." Edgar loosened his hold on his weapons and looked to his brother, "They'll come back and kill us."

"This!" Alan tugged Edgar closer to him by the collar of his jacket and snarled in his face, "Is why we _do not_ show mercy to motherfucking vampires no matter how pretty they are! You screwed us up on this one Edgar…"

"We could have saved her-"

"Enough! Enough with that saving people crap! We couldn't save Joseph and we couldn't save his brother! If you don't kill her, then I will!" Alan let go of his brother and pushed him back, "One day Edgar, one day you'll learn to have a hatred for these goddamned bloodsuckers…and you'll kill them, all of them."

Alan angrily turned away and walked up the stairs, kicking sand over the sides as Edgar sighed and followed after him. When I felt their heartbeats go away I let out a sob of relief. Oh god…oh God that makes it twice I've run away from people who only wanted to protect me…I really make bad choices with the people I hang with. I rolled out from my hiding place and dusted myself off before I began to make my way towards where the bluff was…or the general direction I thought it was. All I know was that it was a ways down from the lighthouse and I could very dimly see the lighthouse from here.

Halfway down the beach I was aware of four pairs of light s coming up behind me…well fuck, I had no shadow. I stopped as four men on dirt bikes suddenly appeared and circled me tauntingly. I smiled and felt that excitement go through my veins. In order to take down the Girls I had to get stronger, and what better way than to practice?

Them Surf Nazi's circled me slowly, making obscene faces as I focused on that string in my body. I could feel the waves flow back into the sea as I closed my eyes and focused. Hunger, waves and waves of hunger washed over me as the men continued to circle while trying to gain my attention. I could feel my muscles start to shift and tense as I focused on one particular motor, one that was louder than the others as the men picked up a bit of speed, closing in.

I shot out blindly, grabbing a hold of one's shirt and tugging him off his bike and to the ground while I spun and kicked another off his bike. The other two shouted in surprise and I opened my eyes, smiling. They stared before one of them started screaming. I picked up the Nazi from the ground and swung his body like a ragdoll, smacking him into the other one and letting go. They flew.

I smiled as I jumped through the air and landed on the last one, my nails digging into the soft flesh of his shoulders and ripping, a hysterical laugh escaped me as we fell to the ground covered in his spewing blood.

ৎ

I watched the bodies float away on the oceans surface as I lazily tore a piece of green cloth in half. The sharks would make quick work of them, blood was still leaking out pretty heavily. I sighed and watched as the last body float out to join the others; it was fun while it lasted. I looked back towards the direction of the pier, I suppose I could go back, pick another fight or two, it had felt great. But seriously, I needed more of a challenge if I was to kill Claire. I walked into the ocean and proceeded to wipe my face clean, watching as a thin stream of blood ran through my fingers. It was my blood; my palm had gotten slashed open. I tied the green cloth around it and started towards the direction of the still standing bikes, picking one with the lights on. The others were kind of broken and trashed, I hopped on and knocked over the others with a satisfied smile; making it look like a big party had crashed through here…or something I don't know. I felt relaxed and loose for once in my life, I could hear the waves splash up around me as I drove back, listening to the heavy beats of the music to guide me.

I could smell the sickly sweet candy, the beer, and the disgusting sweat as I pulled up nearer to the docks. Watching slowly if anyone noticed the lone girl rider passing under the pier. Nobody noticed, though something was pulling me towards the stairs. Fuck. I forgot about the Frog brothers. I made a sharp turn and pulled onto the road, keeping my head down as passer Byers gave me odd stares. I came to a stop in front of Max's video store.

Holy shit, I forgot I had a job here.

I got off the bike and walked up slowly, trying to smell out the girl who worked here and Max. there wasn't anyone here, at all as I walked inside, letting the door close with a soft jingle. I walked up to the desk and bit my lip as I nervously looked around. I flicked the bell on the desk and jumped as Max suddenly appeared from behind a shelf. He frowned then smiled as he saw who it was.

"Angela! It's been a while!"

"Yeah...hey Max, I've uh, I've kinda gotten sick. Really bad case of the flue for some reason." I lied, walking over to the older man and hoped my eyes were somewhat normal.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, seriously. Getting sick is not fun…especially if it's something you can't come back from." He added seriously, looking me straight in the eyes. I focused on his shoulder padded coat instead. He smiled, "Well, since you've popped your head around I guess I can assume the sickness is over?"

"…I guess." I smiled back as I watched him stick some movies into their shelves. I had seen lots of movies when I was a kid but I was never really, well, all that into them. Sure, watching gorgeous actors was awesome but it always kind of bored me. Max straightened up and gave a sigh. I shuffled my feet, "So, have you hired anybody else?"

"Yes! Yes I have, an older woman by the name of Lucy." Max gave a fond smile and I felt myself smiling. He looked at me before giving me a look of his own, "What?"

"Aren't boss-employee affairs illegal?"

Max sputtered.

"What?! What are you- what-"

"Dude, you're crushing. It's cool, my dad used to get that way about my mom whenever he introduced her to people. Big sap at heart you know?" I joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder. Max laughed good naturedly.

"You have good instincts for someone your age. Tell me, what are you doing so late at night?"

"…Nothing really. Just visiting and being with people at the Boardwalk, having a good time…why's there no people in here?"

"Wednesday nights, nobody comes in." Max walked past me and to the cash register. I blinked, it was _Wednesday_? I followed him and leaned against the counter as he meticulatly counted out the money.

"So…how's your night?"

Max's head snapped up at something, looking past me to the front door before his face grew white as a sheet and he ushered me behind the counter. I walked back as Max rushed and shut the door, locked it and drew the blinds down throwing the store into complete darkness. My eyes adjusted in a flash as I felt the mood in the store change. Max came up and ushered me to he back.

"You need to leave quickly."

"What?"

I screamed as a bike flew through the window. Max shoved me to the back door as glass flew all over the store as ungodly screams filled the air. I fell to my knees and crawled backwards as the bike purred loudly as it collapsed on top of movie rows and cases. I shakily got up and looked to the broken window, watching as I heard another bike roar to life. Max grabbed my arm.

"GO!"

I turned and limped towards the door, when the bike had crashed I had twisted my foot the wrong way. It was the Boys, I could feel them. Max slammed the door behind me as I heard another bike soar through the store. I backed up into the alley wall as I slowed my breath. My head swam in confusion and pain as my foot throbbed. I gripped the fleece around me as I slowed my solely dying heart. I looked around me, the air suddenly dropping a couple degrees. I pushed off the wall and jiggled the door handle. I pressed my ear to the crack and heard nothing. I turned towards the opening and threw myself behind a trash bin as two more bikes shot down the road. The Boys were here, I could feel Paul's energy like electricity. I slowly got up from my hiding place, my hair fell in my face as I backed up, keeping an eye on the opening of the alley. My foot throbbed with each breath as I reached a hysterical point.

The Boys were here, they were probably killing Max and…and…OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD0OHMYGOD-THE BOYS WERE HERE AND THEY WERE PROBABLY KILLING MAX! I let out a hysterical sob and straightened up before I reached the back wall. I put my hands to my mouth as I heard another crash come from inside. I stepped back again as the door banged and a dent appeared from a body being thrown at it.

_ANGELA!_

I looked up as a black mass flew over me and landed behind me with a heavy grunt. I jumped and flipped away, skidding on the harsh ground as David looked at me from where he was crouched at, I rolled over and stared at him as he straightened up, eyes alight with yellow fury as he looked down at me. He was entirely cloaked in black, I couldn't see anything but his…his new face. The dim lights from above threw his face into all sorts of terrifying shapes. I let out a gasp as he stared down at me in…not disgust…something else. His lips curled down…I looked behind me as the back door and out walked Dwayne, Paul and Marko. I looked back to David only to find his face inches from mine. I backed up, kicking out my legs and scraping up my elbows on sharp discarded cracked beer bottles.

"You thought you could leave us." David growled coldly. I shook my head as I continued to back up, "You were gone for a week…with those Frog's."

"David…" Marko stepped forward but David opened his mouth and sent an unearthly screech/roar at him. I cringed on the ground as David turned his furious vampiric face to me.

"You…you…"

I yelled out as David bent and picked me up by my neck and dangled me until my feet couldn't brush against the ground. I felt my eyes bulge and the air be cut off as I grabbed onto his hands and arms. I felt the wind go out of me as I focused on the rough texture of David's gloves as he tightened his forefinger and thumb each time I tried to kick at him. Paul took a step forward but Dwayne barked at him, sending an angry growl his way. I gasped for breath but felt my head grow lighter. David snarled.

"I made you one of us and this is how you repay me!? By signing on with amateur hunters?! I should've killed you."

"David. That's enough." Dwayne spoke up, David's eyes flashed angrily to him before going back to mine…where I was slowly starting to see black in my vision.

I dropped to the ground with a heavy thump and I gasped for breath like a dying fish as David's face went back to normal…which means looking like he was pissed all the time. I reached out for nothing as I lay on the ground panting and heaving. Paul dropped besides me, his cool fingers ghosting over my face softly. I grabbed onto his knee and he helped me up. I glared at David from underneath my messy hair. I leaned on Paul weakly as David took a step closer.

"I didn't side with them you asshole. Oh, and this is for changing me."

My fist boldly swung into David's face, snapping it to the side as I pushed away from Paul. The others took a few steps back as David's face stayed to the side. I stood there, body bent and heaving with anger as he looked back slowly, rubbing his jaw with a hand. He smirked and looked at me for a second. My breath was ragged and I felt my knuckles begin to throb. I felt like I hit a wall. My legs began to give out and I reached out a hand on the trash bin to steady myself. David looked me right in the eye before his hand slammed into my throat and flew me into the wall, making the bricks of the building crumble under our weights and fall off to make room for us. I felt shards of brick slice into my skin and a crack in my neck and shoulder exploded in the air. I let out a sharp scream of pain as I gripped David's wrist, kicking him back. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, clutching my crushed throat.

"Angela!" Marko called out, stepping forward but stopping as David cut him off from me. I looked up at those cold blue eyes before I looked back at the ground where I spit up light red blood in globs, "Angela…"

"Get up." David growled as I put my head to the ground. The pain in my shoulder…it was a thousand little knives being hacked into the nerve of the bone by dull hammers that kept skidding across the knives instead of on it. Like nails on a chalkboard. I was dimly aware of Dwayne shoving the protesting blondes away from me and David, "Angela."

"Fuck you, you broke my damn shoulder and crushed my neck." I bit back, my own blood dripping from my mouth in a rush as I tried to sort through the useless bones in my neck. Pain shot through my arm as David pulled me up. I gripped his jacket as he reached for my shoulder, "You touch me-"

"And what? You'll kill me? Stay quiet." He ordered his gloved hand tracing over my dirtied shoulder as I reluctantly leaned against his arm that was holding my other shoulder up. There was a sharp snap and a rocketing fire going through my shoulder before I realized he had fixed it. I pushed away from him and coughed up more blood. My hands trembled as I wiped the blood that would not stop coming up.

"Oh, shit…"

"Stop being such a wimp, it'll heal in time." David interjected as I gingerly touched my throar. Tears fell down my face as my hands trembled more. I whipped around.

"Would you stop being such a god damned prick about everything you say?! First you change me into a fucking vampire then push me around and expect me to just suck it up and move on?! I don't know of you haven't noticed David, but my fucking throat is crushed because of you, there's a hole in the wall with shards of brick still stuck in my back because of you and now, because of you, I'm bleeding out! I. Will. Die!" I screamed out angrily, making more blood rush from the gash inside my throat. David looked on in interest when I was left heaving and trying to swallow down the blood. He sighed tiredly, like this was trouble for him.

"You can't die. And you deserved that. You ran-"

"They shot me! And kidnapped me! What else was I supposed to do? I just drank a guys' blood!"

"That…that was for your own good." David growled, crowding in my space and jabbing a finger at me, "If you hadn't drunken from him you would have been dead!"

"Better than being here with you!" I yelled back. I shut my mouth instantly, feeling the words slice through the air and explode all around us. David grew silent and stilled completely as I leaned back against the wall, all energy for the fight gone.

"We need to go." He brushed past me and went to the opening of the alley smoothly where the rest of the Boys were at. I sighed and pulled myself up, limping badly and gripping my shoulder as I followed. I looked up as Marko skipped to me, his face a mask of pain and anger. He wrapped an arm under me and I leaned on him as we made our ways.

"You don't get it…"

"What?"

"There's a reason behind everything David says and does." Marko whispered as we stepped through a puddle. I hissed in pain, "He's just…You need to learn to listen to what he does."

We came out of the alley and into the light from the flickering street lamps. David was already rested on his bike with an angry scowl on his face; his brows were pushed together furiously. I growled as Marko helped me to David's bike before retreating back to his own. David's icy cold eyes locked onto me as I stepped up.

"Hurry up." He leaned forward as I slid behind him and wrapped an arm around him; I tucked my still slightly dislocated arm in my lap.

"I'm trying just…just go already if your going to be such an impatient ass." I growled. David just grunted and took off down the road in silence, the others following close behind.

We arrived at the Bluff a while later, David ignored me and made his way down the stairs as I followed between Dwayne and Paul, Marko bringing up the rear. I slowed down as we came to the cave entrance; I looked down at my hands and wiped my face, trying to get rid of the clear red blood from where the brick cut into my skin. I rubbed my throat thoughtlessly as I walked through the darkness and into the lobby. I never ran away from the Boys, really I didn't. The Frog's were just trying to help me and…I sighed and looked up as that sliver of moonlight came in and swept across my face. I watched David silently stand next to the entrance to where the Boys no doubtfully slept his eyes angry and furious as we stared at each other. I turned away and made my way to the canopy bed, pretending that the light curtains were doors and he couldn't see through them. I groaned as I stripped off Edgar's fleece and the undershirt I had on under that. Dressed in a tank top I looked down at my body and frowned. Bruises flowed over my body and tiny cuts littered my skin. The Frog's had really laid into me with the beatings and injections of the Frog liquid when I refused to drink it.

I fell back on the pillows with a groan and covered my face with my hands as I tried not to listen to the sound around me. I looked up as Marko sheepishly swept into the canopy. I smiled softly as he sat down on the bed with an old box of band aids.

"Thanks Marko." I took the box and began to clean my cuts. Marko got up and yawned before he looked to me again.

"You know…David means well, and he went insane after the bonfire. When those hunters took you he went crazy. I was the one who stopped him from going after you."

"They got you."

"Stake to the leg is always bitchin'." Marko laughed, "And…I'm sorry this is the way you had to stay with us…our life isn't so bad, really it isn't. But anyways, get better and get some sleep."

"Thanks Marko, again." I nodded as he flew out of the curtains. I saw a snippet of David angrily sitting on his chair looking at nothing as he smoked a cigarette. I twisted around to try and feel my shoulder but it was no use, it was kinda dead at the moment.

There was a whoosh and I looked up to find David staring down at me, cigarette smoke still clinging to him. I looked back to cleaning up my face as David shed his trench coat.

"How's your throat?"

"Fine…it should be fine by tomorrow night I guess." I touched my throat gingerly and looked up at the bleach blonde, "How's the face?"

"Very funny." He teased before he held out a hand to me, "Get up."

"You're going to throw me into a wall again." I protested as David sighed impatiently.

"Just get up, your shoulder's out of place again." He shook his hand in my face as I stared at him blankly, "Do you want your shoulder to be screwed forever? Get up and let me fix it."

I took David's hand and leaned into his chest as his gloved hand ghosted over my bare skin, his breath even as he breathed over my forehead. I closed my eyes and relaxed as he slowly maneuvered my shoulder back into place. There was a pop and a sudden wave of hot relief ran through me, I sighed happily and bathed in the relief for a few seconds as David continued to smooth a gloved hand over my skin.

"Does it really matter if I changed you? You were going down this path eventually." He whispered low in my ear as he moved all around me. I pulled back and looked up at him, his blue eyes shining in the dark.

"I didn't want this. I never have." I pulled away and sat on the bed as David continued to remain standing. I rubbed my shoulder and frowned as I shrugged on Edgar's jacket, "But…I'm kinda glad it was you instead of…"

"Your 'sisters'?" he gave a grimace before sitting down next to me, his coat brushing and flowing over my bent knee, "They would have slaughtered you."

"At least they never tricked me into becoming one of them, I had a choice with Claire and she allowed me to take my time with my choices…I barely knew you for one night and you killed me the night I came here." I gestured to the cave as David looked down at his hands then up at me with a small smile-frown on his lips, "But like you said, there's no going back now. I can never be who I was before."

"I changed the way you lived; who you are doesn't apply to that." David shook his head in annoyance.

"Still…" I shrugged and turned my head away as David shifted besides me. I pictured my parents before me and bit my lip, they would have been so disgusted, especially my father. I grabbed a pillow and hung onto it as we sat side by side in silence; I turned back to David, "Where are the others?"

"Out." He gave a knowing smile before he leaned forward and put his chin on his hand and looked lazily back to me, "On a business trip."

"…Very insightful-ow." I flinched as my shoulder gave a pinch on the inside. I frowned and rubbed it in circles. David chuckled as he watched me go back to cleaning myself up.

"You're not mad anymore."

"Give me a day or two."

"Sassy, watch your tongue." He ran a hand through his messy hair before he leaned back on his elbows, "You're not dead yet."

"Keyword is yet."

I grew silent as David watched me try and clean a gnarly gash I had gotten while riding Marko's bike a while ago on my leg. I locked up tight as I felt David's hand brush against my back softly; I went back to shakily wrapping up the wound. I wasn't a full vampire yet so I felt that hot flush creeping up my back as he ran a gloved finger down my spine. I closed my eyes against my better judgment and leaned into his touch.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled lazily as his hand went to tangling through my hair. I felt the bed dip as he moved closer, his thigh brushing against mine.

"Nothing." He softly whispered as I focused on the gentle caress of my hair in his hands. I gasped and my eyes flew open as I found myself falling back on the bed with a tug of my hair as David leaned over me, fingers closed in my hair as he maneuvered himself.

I stared up at him, my legs accidently sliding up next to his as he stared at me, his face softening as he scoured every inch of me. His other hand ran down my face and my heart picked up speed as he ran his hand down my neck, over my collar bone and down to my waist where he gripped me. I stared up; the air around us grew dimmer and nostalgic as we made no noise. David withdrew his hand from under my head and twisted a lock around his finger as he watched me. Fire ran over my skin as he pressed closer to me, his hands softly trailing everywhere as I reached up and gripped his coat weakly. I couldn't breath; it was like I was suffocating on him. His eyes were so clear, like the clearest sky I've ever seen. Electricity shot through me as David leaned into me, his lips ghosting over my neck.

"Your hearts beating fast." He chuckled; I felt his shoulders moving as he shed his giant coat and tossed it over the side of the bed. I took a deep breath.

"Hearts tend to do that." I countered silently, he huffed in amusement.

"Maybe you should tell your heart to slow down." David grabbed my hips and I found myself straddling his lap, my arms around his neck as he looked up at me softly. I tried to slow my heart down like he said but it was no use.

I reached up a hand, running it over his jacket as he played with my hair again, simply transfixed by the length of it. My hand ran up his bruised cheek and I winced, knowing that I had caused that somehow. His jaw twitched as my fingers tingled from the light scruff on his face. His breath blew out against my wrist as I traced his eyebrow. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, grounding me on his lap as I continued to trace over his inhumanly perfect features. God, I was so in love with this guy, this guy who had completely turned my life around in a matter of weeks. David opened his eyes as I let my fingers card through his hair, liking the way it crackled and bent under my strokes. David looked at me as I felt something move behind my back and hear something drop to the ground.

"Give me your hand." I watched in amazement as David's bare pale hands closed over mine softly. I stared as the smooth surface of his left hand was adorned in scars and nasty looking healed over cuts. His other hand was the same as he turned mine over in his, "I know that I've killed you a couple of times but…Claire had no right taking you in."

"What does Claire have to do with anything?" I watched as he held out my palm where a small C was carved there. Claire had done that when I first came to stay with them, to mark me as their territory.

"When vampires bring a human into their group, we have to run it over with the Head vampire…our Head never knew of it. The rule was to either change the human within a month or kill the human. Claire brought you and I know for certain that you've been with them for more than a month."

"So you changed me instead." I nodded, David sighed and let go of my hands, caressing my face in his cold palms as I stared at the black of his shirt. David brushed against my cheek softly as I went through the information.

"A selfish act but…you can party all night, never get old and never die. You're a part of us instead of them." David forced me to look at him in the eyes. His face was open and true, not a speck of distrust or lie on him, "You never belonged with them Angela, don't you see? You've been waiting for us to come and change you."

David let out a small laugh of amazement as I watched him, his laugh sent shivers and trembles of happy excitement through me. I ran a hand through his hair again as David gripped my jaw, waiting for me to understand.

"You're the Lost Boys…and now I'm with you."

David surged forward, closing the tiny gap with such ferocity that I wrapped my hands around his neck as his lips danced against mine. He lips were soft and warm as he coaxed his tongue until I parted my lips for him. David growled low in his throat and lifted me up for a second before spinning and slamming me on the bed, his hands on opposite sides of my neck as he kept our lips locked. I moaned under the intensity and closed my eyes, surging up to try and get more. David's tongue slid against mine dirtily as he nipped at my lip and shed his leather jacket off of him as I climbed further on the bed, feeling something bloom inside the pit of my stomach. David pulled back suddenly, his eyes dark and narrowed as I brought my legs up underneath him and wrapped them around his back lightly. He ran a thumb over neck where my pulse was still beating erratically fast from.

"You can." I whispered. David's dark eyes snapped to mine for an instant.

"What?"

"…You can if you want to…blood. Not like I'll be needing it soon anyways." I repeated, shaking as David licked his lips. He lowered his lips to my neck and inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes tightly as he gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Stay still."

I gasped as David's teeth pressed against my neck, then nothing came. David pulled back and looked down at me.

"You know I'd kill you right, if you let me do that." He chuckled, smirking in his own way before his soft touches pressed more insistently at my shorts.

"…Shut up."

I entwined my hands in his perfect bleach blonde hair as we moved against each other, inching up higher on the bed as he pushed, pulled and tugged. David's shirt was torn off with a sudden urgency as he crushed our lips together, shoving the straps off my shoulders and tugging my shirt down halfway as he unclasped the back of my bra and shoved that down as well.

I pushed myself against him, blushing and trying not to focus on the act as David bit and kissed into me. David's back was smooth and unmarred like the rest of him; perfection. I gasped David took off my shorts and massaged the inside of my thighs as his pants were pushed down slowly. His hand closed over my throat as he buried his face in my neck, biting as hard as he could without breaking skin. David's hips moved languidly against mine as he caressed me everywhere, not softly but just the right amount of pressure my new body could hold. He was intoxicating, smelling of ocean salt and spice. I had…never wanted somebody so badly before. David moved then, reaching between us as our gasps and groans filled the air. David's blue eyes looked up to mine for a second as I bit my bruised lip. He kissed up my stomach slowly, lapping at the salt on my skin.

_Last fire will rise, behind those eyes, black house will rock, blind boys don't lie!_


	8. Learn to Control

LEARN TO CONTROL

I woke up in a slow daze, hearing soft whispers of the ocean lap around me. I groaned and rolled over, curling into a small ball as something warm shifted next to me tiredly. I opened my eyes to find David sleeping soundly, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. My hair fell over my shoulders as I rubbed my eyes.

A couple weeks had passed since my first night with David, and he had made it some sort of a thing for a couple days a week he'd come and sleep with me…of course he always slid in when I was asleep and sometimes he didn't. I was getting stronger too; my 'bat strength' as Paul called it was filtering through me normally now so I wasn't as weak and could withhold a punch or three. I hadn't fed since the bonfire though…David didn't know about it even though he always asked if I had fed lately. Usually I just went into the outskirts of Santa Carla, killed an animal and ran back to the Cave before the Boys woke up deep into the night. One time I broke into the comic shop and took the Frog juice but after that burned a hole through my esophagus for a day I never went back. I never saw the Frog's when I went with the Boys to the Boardwalk anymore strangely, and their store was always closed up when I walked by, but I always saw the hippies in there passed out. I wanted to apologize but I knew if I went there they'd kill me without hesitation.

I slowly reached out and traced a dip in David's chest as he slept soundly, his arm heavy around my waist. It was nighttime once again, sleeping through the whole day had been relaxing but now I felt like I needed to run all over again. After what David had said that night, everything kind of made sense now, just a little bit, not a whole lot. David shifted next to me, the arm he had under the vast amount of pillows slid out and flopped onto my face.

"Aren't you ever tired?" he yawned, slowly coming to life as I smiled. He rolled over onto his back and I followed, lying across his chest. He closed his eyes again but I could tell he was still awake.

"It's nighttime, normal people are still a bit awake." I blew some hair out of my face; he rolled his eyes as something crashed out of our warm cocoon.

"…And you're normal?" He teased, before sitting up. I rolled off and grabbed for my clothes in case one of the Boys decided to barge in. He looked over to me as I managed to clasp it without any trouble, "What are you doing?"

I paused as I turned back to him, thinking he was really blind but he was looking at the entrance of the canopy where Marko was leaning against a pillar, grinning wildly behind his long nails as he chewed them.

"Gah!"

I flew back onto the bed and pulled the blankets over me as I hid partially behind David's back. Marko chuckled as David purposely leaned back on me.

"He-ey, didn't notice you there Angela. We're heading to the Boardwalk in five minutes. Dwayne's been getting antsy since the last chick turned him down. He's gonna track her down pro'lly"

I flipped Marko off as David sighed and nodded, Marko's light feet swept away and David slid out of the pillow bed. I poked my head from under the covers and watched as he slid his black shirt over his head with ease, his muscles filling out the dips nicely. He looked back to me as he slid his biker boots on.

"Are you going to get ready?"

"No, I thought I'd go out there like this with a blanket wrapped around me." I stuck out my tongue and maneuvered under the sheets towards where my clothes were hanging on a chair. David sighed and shook his head, muttering under his breath as he pulled on his leather jacket and gloves. I wriggled into a new shirt and grabbed my leggings before David grabbed me and the blanket at once and walked out into the lobby.

After I had come full circle with becoming a vampire and accepting that it was permanent, David had gotten easier on me and had grown, almost softer and more playful. His tough façade slipped more than it did when I met him…but that was probably because I didn't know him at all. Now, being part of the Lost Boys with Marko, Paul and Dwayne and spending practically every minute with them…I felt like family. To me they were all my brothers…I didn't know what David was to me yet. I just…I really loved it here with them. But I had this inkling feeling that soon something was going to go horribly wrong, somehow.

I huffed as David threw me over his shoulder and onto the fountain before he collapsed in his seat. I untangled myself from the sheets and tugged up my leggings as Dwayne came walking over, pulling on his jacket.

"How are you Angela?" he asked, taking a seat on the fountain as I tied up my shoes. I shrugged, "Are you coming with us?"

"She will." David interjected. Dwayne looked over to his leader and frowned as David stared at him with an equal stare.

I got up and rolled the blanket up in my arms, glaring at David as Marko and Paul dropped from the ceiling. I looked to them as I threw the blanket onto the canopy bed.

"So Angie, who you getting' tonight?" Paul whispered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I laughed shakily.

"Oh you know…the usual." I smiled as Paul hoisted me onto his back like a monkey. I laughed as I locked my legs around his waist, "What're you getting?"

"Got a hot blonde I saw the other night who works at the leather jacket spot." Paul's eyes narrowed and I felt a shiver go through his spine, "Hey Dwayne, what do you want?"

"Shut it Paul."

I smiled and Paul set me down next to David's chair as he went and got something from the wine stand. I looked at the bottle that held David's blood and felt something in me stir to life. I put a hand on his chair and gripped until my knuckles turned white. I looked away as my chest heaved. The pull of David and his blood sometimes overtook my mind. David leaned into his chair as I hung on his chair. He looked over to me lazily before waiting for the Boys to waste some energy. I looked at the chair again and tilted my head.

David had been insisting that I learn to use my new strength to my full potential. So far I had learned to climb walls (falling more times than Marko had when he first was changed) and managing to jump from one half of the cave to the other which Paul had called flying but it never felt like it. I let go of David's chair and took a step back, aiming for the top of the chair as I crouched low, my shoes dug into the ground as I tensed up. David's head moved as I jumped up, flying into the air about a foot above the chair. David looked up as I landed on the top of his chair, balancing on the balls of my feet as my arms flailed everywhere to keep from falling.

"…what are you doing?"

"Just hanging." I smiled as I managed to control my balance. I crouched down on my thighs and gripped the chair as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked up to me as he lit up a cigarette, I stared down at him…as he blew smoke in my face. I coughed, jerking back and falling off the top of the chair as I heard the others laughing in amusement, "That's disgusting!"

"That's what you get for being annoying." David muttered around his cigarette as he got up and looked at me on the ground.

I coughed again and sat up as the Boys started towards the entrance of the cave, their jokes turning more aggressive because of their hunger. David waited for me to get up before he threw out his cigarette. I stepped up to the entrance but David's hand suddenly clamped down on my wrist. I looked back and found myself slamming into his chest. His grip on my wrist tightened as I looked up.

"You _will_ feed tonight Angela." His eyes were cold and his tone was icy, I stuttered.

"What? I have been feeding and-"

"No…you haven't. You can't lie to me, you're horrible at it." he released me and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Now get moving. Tonight you'll show me that you're with us."

David walked past me and into the darkness; I stood still with cold ice flowing through my body. Figures he would have found out I had been lying all this time. For how little we talked and bantered with each other…David knew me inside and out. It was hard lying to them about anything, I owouldn't be able to look at them in the eyes. I made my way to the top of the stairs after David and stared at the moon for a minute. The textures of the white surface seemed loud and off, wrong even. I looked away and walked over to the Boys, folding my arms as David watched me silently.

"Are you sure you're up for it? I heard David and you…" Paul whispered to me as he pulled his bike to the opening. I sighed and gently kicked his boot.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" David interrupted, eavesdropping in, Paul gave a tiny embarrassed smirk and went off.

"I'm not answering that question…"

"Then let's go." He smiled and helped me on quickly, revving his bike to life like any other night. I slid my arms around his waist and bit his shoulder for good measure. He chuckled and we flew off into the shadows of the night.

The Boardwalk was lively as ever and hurt my still-growing-new-eyes as we walked through in a slow gait. I kept a hand twisted in David's jacket so I wouldn't lose him; this was a recipe for death, people kept hitting me accidently and bumping into me, letting me feel their heartbeats for a fraction of a second. I dodged a free throwing hand and David chuckled before pulling me in front of him.

"This was a horrible idea." I told David once when we were out of the mosh pit; Paul jumped ahead of us and started rocking out. Dwayne thumped him upside the head.

"Don't worry you'll learn to control it." He smiled as his eyes raked over the crowd in a hungry frenzy, his blue eyes darkening, "How about him?"

"That's…so helpful." I looked around me, no point in arguing with the bleach blonde. I stared at a boy with curly brown hair then turned to David, "Yeah…no."

He shrugged and turned his eyes away, surfing the crowd for his own meal. I sighed and rolled my shoulders, trying to relax. We started to lazily walk through the crowd again, my eyes sweeping over everyone but nothing stood out to me. I let my gaze slip further back into the crowd, spotting black hair and green eyes. His shirt was blue, and he wore loose fitting jeans. His eyes kept searching for people in the crowd like me, I zeroed in on him, not realizing I had stopped walking until I felt my grip on David's jacket go slack. David leaned down to me, his breath cool.

"What do you want to do to him?"

My body went numb as I embraced the feelings inside of me, hot flowing warmth went through my system and I licked my lips.

"Do you want to drink him?"

He was the only person in the world, nobody else was to get in my way, I felt the air around me thin and my breathing became a pant. Nobody was to get in my way, nobody.

_He's all yours for the taking, do it. He has nowhere else to go and you can smell the desperation leaking off of him._

But-

_No! This is what you are, impress the others by how far you've become, they'd fear you…your 'sisters' will fear you. Think of the power…the blood… Can you feel that? Your stomach's tightening with anticipation for him, you need what he has. He'll give it to you without hesitation, all you need to do is go over there…_

I don't-

_DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE?!_

I didn't want this-

_You accepted yourself long ago! Can you not see the way David looks at you?! He may be nice and compliant now but if you don't drink he'll leave you to the wolves. It's amazing you've managed to keep up with them, they despise you in every way, and they hate you. They'd accept you if you were one of them. All you have to do is give in…do it Angela. Do it now before you actually die. sad stupid Angela who can't do anything for herself-_

SHUT UP! I''LL DO IT!

_ Good, very nice._

I was highly aware that David was watching me as I approached the young man. David's hand closed around my wrist but I slid out of it with unnatural ease. I wanted him; I needed him like a druggie needed cocaine. My mouth watered as I stepped across the planks.

I slithered through the crowd to the man, wiping off any emotions that might make me off to him. He watched me as I made my way over to him, trying to act shy and hesitant. He smiled lightly as I went to rest on the railing next to him.

"What's your name?" I asked lightly, getting his attention.

"Seth, hi, uhm, yours?" he smiled, turning to me. I laughed, brushing my hair over my shoulder and taking a look back to the Boys. David was watching on in interest. I looked back to the boy.

"I'm Angela, Angela Rhys. You look lonesome, you want to go get a pizza or something? There's this really cool place down the street but if you cut through the trees and go up to the backdoor and ask for…Paul…you can get a free pizza." I lied, faking a big smile, he seemed to think for a moment.

"Sure, you know this Paul guy?" he nodded, I took his hand and lightly pulled him through the crowd.

"Totally, he's my best friend's uncle. We would sneak through the trees as we ditched school and go in through the backdoor to hang out and help bake pizza, it's awesome. You're mouth will like, melt."

I smiled and took his hand in mine, leading him through the crowd and passing the Boys. They were lounging around a fire but when I passed David looked over his shoulder and stared after me. David sized the boy up and I turned, walking backwards as I drew the boy closer to me, remembering some of Dana's moves she used to get her prey. The boy smiled and followed along, his hand travelling to my waist.

"Just don't fall prey to the woods."

It was easier than I had ever expected it to be, getting the boy into the 'woods' that were surrounded by sand dunes. I stopped walking as we reached a clear spot. I stared around me as the boy dusted off his shirt from the leaves. I could hear them moving around us, feet light and breathe gone. I could feel David's gaze on me as I turned back to the boy. This place was like a half mile of trees then sand, a remote place enough. The boy, Seth, smiled as I came closer.

"I'm guessing pizza's not on the list?" he whispered in my ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck, inhaling his blood scent, "So, how are we going to do this?"

I rolled my eyes then using all of my new energy I grabbed him by his shirt and thrust him against the tree, his hands wrapped painfully around my waist and I felt myself being kissed and nipped all over as I leaned towards Seth's neck.

"Do whatever you like as long as I do the clothes." I whispered, he sighed in happy agreement and went to make a mark on my neck once again. I was so close to his throat I had to blink a moment, it was…damn this was easy. The Girl's always made it so hard, attacking and ripping their meals' in half.

_David's watching you…_

I closed my eyes and licked a stripe across his neck; I could feel the vibrations in his neck as he worked his jaw on my shoulder as he moved against my skin. I let out a gasp as the heat of the blood work its way up from the pores in his skin. A trickle of sweat ran down his neck as my teeth ghosted over his vein.

My hands tightened where I had them fisted in his shirt and the other in his hair. I lowered my mouth to his throat and nipped it, he groaned in response. Stupid fucking teenager, I saw a thin trickle of blood release from his neck, and that was all I needed. I wasn't myself anymore as I pressed against him harder…I felt my face shift and my skin tighten.

Warm, hot blood seeped into my mouth and filled it up until I could feel it underneath my gums and teeth. My nerves tingled and were lit on fire as Seth suddenly went still and let out a whimper as he tried to sink to the ground. I growled and ripped open the gash more. I wanted so much more from him. I reared back, watching as he stared up at me in confusion and pain. Blood flowed from the hole in his neck and I slammed him back against the tree, satisfied as I heard a bone break. Blood was running all over me, getting my shirt stained for good and drip onto my shoes. Some noise came out of my mouth as I dug my face back into his neck, licking and drinking up the blood that clung to the muscles in his neck. My meal let out a cry. I could live on his sweet sugar taste; Seth groaned and leaned against me as his skin tuned white. The blood turned cold and I opened my eyes in a flurry, the back of my neck going icy hot.

Seth dropped to the ground and I stepped back, heaving as blood ran down my face. I had drained him completely dry. I looked down at my red stained hands as David emerged from behind…I had become one of the Girl's…

"You going to pass out?" David chuckled, I stared at Seth's body, my legs going numb but still holding me up, "Relax."

"…Seth…" I frowned and watched as David nudged him over with his foot, revealing a pale white, bloodied, dirty face.

"You didn't do anything out of the normal for us. This is what you'll do for the rest of your life." David snapped angrily, his eyes flashing as he stepped on Seth's hand as he walked to me. I heard a snap and I winced, I could see an abnormal bone peeking through the back of Seth's t-shirt. I turned to David, "Learn to accept it or die."

You lied to me.

_You needed to drink._

"Oh fuck you!" I jabbed harshly, my unearthly voice bent everything backwards and David even winced. I clenched my slick fists as that voice taunted me further, "…It would've been all better if you would have just believed my lie."

"And what good would that have fucking done!?" he yelled back, the tips of his teeth sharpening slightly. How could I have thought…could have believed…David growled and turned away angrily, "Should've just killed you if you were going to do this."

I looked down at Seth's body…he probably had a family or a girlfriend. It was like looking through a backwards hole in my life, what if I had died and my parents were beaten or captured by vampires? David sighed and turned back to me, his entire being looked tired and worn out, I growled at him.

"Just come on, I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now."

"My shit? Uhm hello Mr. Asshole, I just killed a man, who probably had a family and two parents. Now, because of me, they'll never see him again."

"Stop drawing parallels to yourself and get over it." he snapped, digging his heel into the ground in frustration, "Look at yourself Angela…look."

I grew silent and looked down to myself. Blood was running down my arms and drying in cakey lumps. I wiped my face and felt blood smear across, I drew my tongue over my teeth and felt the blood wipe away. I looked back at David and he flashed me a quizzical stare.

"Well? Let's get going." He turned and looked down at Seth's body by his feet, brow furrowed and lips set in a hard line as usual.

"Not yet." I pushed past him and bent down next to Seth's body, shielding the boy from David's eyes. David groaned in impatience.

"Oh come on, there's nobody else around who's going to see him."

"Well thank you Sir David, I never knew that. I thought we were in a mall." I retorted dryly, lifting Seth's body up with ease as I went past David. He sighed.

"We don't have time for this."

"Then leave if I'm slowing you down, see if I care." I went over to a soft pile of bushes and set Seth down, closing his eyes with red fingers.

"I think you would." David whispered as I got up. I shook my head but inside I knew he was right. Staying here meant staying with Seth, and staying with Seth meant bad news. I heard David mutter something a lot like 'don't know how I get myself into this shit.' He brushed against me and I get his hand come over my shoulder.

"Like I said, you'll learn to control it. It's part of the life we lead, it was never easy for any of us, and I'm guessing it wasn't easy for the girls either. We all did it eventually." He spoke, trying to keep his voice civil instead of angry. I resisted the urge to bite his hand, "Just come on will you? You said you wanted help learning how to make yourself like one of us, here I am."

"I asked for the guidelines not the instructions."

"Same thing, one just has different techniques but it's all the same lines." He dropped his hand from my shoulder and sighed, all of anger washed out. I shuddered as I thought about what he said; he always had a point in whatever he said. David frowned and turned around as he heard Dwayne shout. I looked away from Seth.

"Killing the kid was your call." He turned back to me angrily, "Just like all those times we came to the boardwalk and went off to feed, you could have killed anyone those nights. It all depends on you, so don't go blaming me next time. I just helped you realize what it was like."

"…you're not getting a thank you." I mumbled, dusting off myself as we began the slow walk out of the woods and dunes and over to wherever they parked their bikes. I had heard motors when Seth had slumped to the ground.

"Don't thank me for anything." He kept his eyes forward but he pulled me closer under his arm and I went into it, still trying to wipe the blood from my skin.

Somewhere between disbelief and guilt, his icy blue eyes were hard with emotion though I couldn't quite place a finger on what emotion exactly. I felt horrible…I guess this was our thing; blaming each other, David's lectures then going back to normal like nothing went wrong; a fine life indeed Watson.

"What was it like for you?" I asked as we crossed over a small dune. David shrugged and kicked up some sand.

"It was hard…but I got the hang of it when I realized I could die if I never drank someone."

"Like how?"

"I had never punched someone in my life before I got changed. After I got changed and was told I'd have to kill someone, I freaked out every time I got close to someone's neck."

"Sorry."

"Angela." We stopped walking and David looked down at me, his cool glove coming up to wipe off what blood I missed. He sighed and then let me go, looking up at the sky and closing his eyes for a second before looking back to me, "We're all different, especially you being with the girls. Just…try not to be such a bitch about it."

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice but I barely smiled, I nodded and we walked on again, his arm heavy over my shoulders. I caught sight of Dwayne's silhouette as we got closer to the bikes; he nodded to us as David swept onto his bike. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at the mess of me.

"I'd ask how it went but."

"Oh, eat it Dwayne." I stuck out my tongue as David smiled in amusement, he helped me on with a hand and revved the engine as Dwayne barked out a laugh and took off.

"Let's go home."

"You know, you still have like, a lot of stuff to tell me that you keep on refusing to tell me." I added as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"So do you…tomorrow."

"Promise?"

David shot down the road for an answer and I rested my head on his back and closed my eyes, feeling the wind whip my hair around.

_Tomorrow I'll tell you that I love you and I'm happy here._


	9. Perch on Another One

PERCH ON ANOTHER ONE

Ice cold water ran down my body in a rush, wiping off dirt and excess things that I didn't like seeing wash down the drain. It was dark again and the Boys had just woken up, later than usual because of the Boardwalk last night. I had…I had drunk from another person last night with the help of Marko, I didn't want David around me when I did it he kinda made me mad whenever he was around and watching me. So instead we worked as a team and I'd watch him then I'd try to copy him so I wouldn't make a mess of myself so I could go out and back to the Boardwalk. One time after like, seven days of not feeding we went insane and gorged ourselves on this surfer group that had passed out. I had been learning to control it like David said, I would focus on something else instead of people brushing up against me and I'd be fine for the entire night. Mostly I just focused on David's voice and his presence and nothing could bother me.

I closed my eyes and let the body wash flow down my skin and into the rocks below me as I washed my face. The Boys were experts at feeding so most nights they never washed off but, still being kinda human in the head, kept thinking that I stunk even though body odor wasn't a problem anymore, so I showered whenever I could. Outside, down a ways from the bluff there was a smaller cave that had water running down from it constantly because of the ocean, so I escaped there when the Boys were still waking up then I'd travel back and wait until someone thought of something to do. Mostly we ended up on the boardwalk messing around. I had gone to Max last night and resigned my job, he had accepted it but I could tell he was wary of me a little bit. He had fixed up the broken windows and the other damage fairly well but there was a scar on his hand that didn't look like it was going away too soon. So I had no job and lived with four vampire boys…kind of Déjà vu-ish in a way.

I stepped out from under the cool spray of the water and grabbed the towel resting on a rock and began to dry myself off. I blinked as my hand blurred in front of me, I looked at the scar on the inside of my wrist. Claire had given it to me the first night I tried to run away, the scar was beginning to throb every now and then and sometimes my vision would go blurry for a straight minute and I'd nearly collapse. I took it as a sign that the Girls were around. Dwayne had said that each vampire 'group' had their way of calling to each other. The Boys could break into my head and whisper things to the point I'd want to jump off a cliff and the Girls apparently could sense me or something by scars or some crap like that. I don't know but I did know they were around though not visible, I could feel them.

I slid on a pair of leggings and a white pullover hoodie; luckily the blood stains had come out very surprisingly, and climbed up the wall of the cave before jogging over to the Cave. I didn't feel a need for shoes anymore; the boys wore them I think because of the bikes and to be taken seriously. Nothing's weirder than having a tough looking biker come up to you with bare feet. Speaking of feet, salt had begun to stick to the bottom of mine.

I broke in through the cave and ran a hand through my damp hair as I observed everything around me. David was, as usual, reclining in his throne chair with his eyes closed. Marko and Dwayne were arguing over something and Paul was just strutting around the fountain like a cat…or peacock with his white pants glowing in the dim light. I made my way to the fountain and David's eyes snapped open at the sound of my feet.

"Well look who's back." He purred watching as Paul helped me onto his domain, Paul sniffed me and I pushed him back.

"You smell like…good." He smiled and walked off again; I rolled my eyes and jumped over onto David's chair, perching like a bird above him. It annoyed him when I did this so I tried to do it as often as I could. He looked up at me.

"You're going to break this and you'll have to find me a new one."

"Find another chair."

"So you can perch on that one"

"At least I'm not perching on your shoulder like a parrot, be thankful." I yawned and hopped off anyways, sitting on the arm rest instead. David shifted and I slid into his lap, letting my legs hang off the other arm rest. He tilted my head back with a finger and ran a hand over my neck.

He was paranoid these days whenever I came back alone from my showering cave, always thinking someone or something was going to bite me. I heard Marko throw something at Paul and Paul give chase.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked as David traced his gloved finger down my throat thoughtlessly, he shrugged and relaxed under me, "Boardwalk again? You know, Santa Carla's fairly big."

"But there's not a whole lot to do here." Marko interjected as he dodged Paul chucking a rock at his face, "Come on pansy ass! I'm like two fee ting-Ow!"

"You asked for it." Paul smirked as Marko clutched his eye. Marko took off in a blaze of lightning and tackled Paul, somehow sending them flying up into the ceiling where they began to fight. The amount of immaturity these two possessed…totally made me jealous. David rolled his eyes at the younger two. I watched as Marko flew back to the ground and landed perfectly on his feet. He jumped up again and was instantly airborne.

"You have to teach me that."

"Eventually. How do you feel?" David looked up to the boys as well before looking down to me; I cracked my knuckles and shrugged with a tiny smile.

"Trying not to be a bitch about it."

"Oh funny, you're such a comedian."

"Yeah, a real Moe Howard." I smiled and he stared at me with a blank expression.

"I…who?"

"David."

"What?"

"You have no life."

David glared at me before going back to staring at nothing, Dwayne snickered from where he was sitting and David turned to him. Dwayne grinned and gave me a thumb up.

"Good one."

"Thank you."

"What are you two-?"

"The Three Stooges David, one of them was called Moe. They did comedy on TV for a long time." Dwayne shook his head and turned away, "You never were a fan of TV or movies."

David went silent and looked at his hand in concentration as, I presume, he tried to think of the Three Stooges. If Paul and Marko weren't still fighting above us I probably could have heard gears and wires trying to reconnect in David's brain. He growled after a couple of minutes and muttered something like 'TV's shit'. I closed my eyes and smiled as David went back to stroking down my throat. I heard Paul land on the ground with a groan as Marko cackled in triumphant laughter above all of us.

"Sucker!"

"You're younger I'm older!"

"Angie's younger than all of us." Marko hinted, dropping to the ground as well as I opened my eyes.

"I am not being brought into this conversation."

"But you are." Marko grinned innocently.

"Not the point Marko.'

"She said that wasn't the point Marko." Paul cut in, grinning wildly. I dropped my head and face palmed my self.

"I'm in a sea of idiots."

"Welcome to our life." Dwayne muttered. David chuckled as Paul flipped him off.

"Don't think to highly of yourself gothica."

"Shut up bitch."

"Asshole."

"Shut up, both of you." David spoke up as Dwayne flipped off Paul one last time, "Dwayne, enough."

"Yeah, don't want to wear out your age just yet." I muttered to myself, David flicked my throat and I coughed.

"The chick's totally dead now." Dwayne looked to me with a frown-smirk, "Toss her overboard."

"You love me to much to let me swim with the fishes. Then again, staying here with you is kind of like being in a fish tank." I held my hands up together, "All right then Hook, throw me overboard to the ticking alligator."

"Alligator's don't live in oceans." David mused as we started to crack up laughing. I hopped off David as Dwayne threw me over his shoulder, "…you're talking about movies again aren't you."

"You need to see a vampire movie is what you need." I smiled as Dwayne put me down, David rolled his eyes, "But the closest thing you've ever come to seeing about Peter Pan are the giant stuffed people at the Boardwalk."

"That thing with green leaves on it?"

"Ding! Ding! He got it! Shit!" Marko laughed then jumped up to the ceiling in fright as David got up and glared at him. Marko hissed like a cat above us.

"Well since everyone's going to die in three seconds, let's head out." David lit up a cigarette as Dwayne and Paul started towards the entrance. David looked up to Marko on the ceiling, "I won't hit you...yet."

"…Bombs away!"

I moved out of the way as Marko came soaring down, David reached up lazily and smacked Marko upside the head as he flew out of the cave with a pained yell. David followed after me through the darkness smoking his cigarette with a smirk. I smiled all the way out.


	10. The Boys and The Girls

THE BOYS AND THE GIRLS

Days passed, months flew by and soon we were getting into the middle of summer. The boys were relentless with me as I tried to morph into someone stronger. Some nights I'd collapse from exhaustion and sleep through two days and nights before David threw water on me to wake me up. I had gotten the thing of flying down, kind of. I was able to fly to the ceiling but I'd hang there and climb down instead of flying to the next wall and so on. I had to concentrate on doing it still since I was still shutting some reluctant parts of my body down. In movies it took like a day to transform but nope, took a couple of months to do it for me. Tonight I wasn't doing anything.

I was sitting outside minding my own business and fixing Marko's bike as I looked up to the moon, listening to the wave's crash below me. The Boys were talking in the cave about things that didn't interest me but I was content out here, alone. I sighed and set to work on pumping air into Marko's bike. David had taught me a thing or two about fixing bikes so when Marko's crapped out the other night I offered to fix it, mostly to give me something to do through the nights they talked. I tossed the pump to the side and picked up a screwdriver. Lots of things happened over the few months. The Frog's had reopened their shop and whenever I walked by they were always talking to some kid with weird styled hair and clothes. He looked familiar but I didn't give much thought to it. The Frog's were better without me in their way, but, it still hurt inside to know that they had been my only friends here, my first friends here and I had thrown them away like they were nothing. I traced the crucifix indentation on my skin as I looked at the moon again, but the Frog's would always be a part of me _now_.

I sighed and pushed myself off the dirty ground as I threw the screwdriver to the side and began to walk down the steps, being alone really made me bring up old memories I never wanted to think about again-

_Angela!_

"Shut up! I swear to god I'll murder you!" I yelled out as my vision went fuzzy for a split second. I rubbed my eyes and I stepped on the screwdriver and made it sink deeper into the soft grassy dirt.

"Murder who?"

"Flying Jesus!" I yelled in surprise, flinging myself over Marko's bike as I heard a snicker in front of me. I glared and peeked over Marko's bike as David stood bathed in moonlight, his blue eyes appearing unearthly. Figures.

"Who're you murdering?" he asked again, eyes crinkling in amusement as I got up and straightened the bike, "Well?"

"Santa Clause is who. What are you doing up here? Thought you guys were having a POW wow" I sighed, watching as he lit up a joint carelessly.

"Wanted to check up on you." He stared at me as he stood at the edge of the cliff, the toes of his boots hanging over. I went to stand by him, "You've been quiet lately and you…well, I just witnessed it."

"You can say I'm crazy, no need to ramble about it."

"I don't ramble." He protested as he blew out smoke with grace. I watched him intensely, he looked at me and smirked softly, "You can stop looking at me now."

"Sorry Beauty Queen, am I making you uneasy?" I muttered, knowing I'd be blushing bright red if I could blush anymore.

"No, not really." He smirked, I glared. Arrogant bastard. David sat down on the edge of the cliff, one leg propped up with his arm on it, "I…hm."

"Okay then, totally not going to touch on the fact that you basically agreed with me that you're a Beauty Queen. What were you going to say?" I joked, nudging his shoulder with me knee, "Hello? Anyone in there? Davey?"

"Davey?"

"So now you answer!" I smiled and looked out to the dark black ocean, "C'mon, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to go to the Boardwalk tonight."

"That's…not surprising."

"The others won't go." David tossed his paper out to the sea and looked to me, "They're not very…hungry at the moment. I want you to come with me, there's something I want to show you."

I smiled and brushed my hair out of my face and nodded, I swear if he could blush he'd be blushing right now.

"Sure."

"C'mon then." David flung himself on his bike and I slid on behind him, he tore away from the bluff, his tires tearing up tufts of dirt and grass as we flew down the road. I peeked over his shoulder as we crossed the train tracks. Something in my stomach felt uneasy and I felt sick. I closed my eyes and waited for the ride to be over.

We eventually stopped in the neutral part of town where there were mainly factory buildings and closed down shops that were probably inhabited by gangs and runaways. David pulled his bike into an alleyway and I crinkled my nose at the smell, disgusting. David slid off his bike and I jumped off, staying close to him as we entered an old run down factory building.

"What're we here for?"

"I promised I'd tell you more about us." he looked at me over his shoulder as we began to walk down a hallway; David opened a door, "So we're talking."

"…we couldn't have done this gee, somewhere Freddy Krueger won't pop out from?"

"I know who that is." David mumbled as we walked up a set of stairs, the door shutting behind us with a soft click. My eyes adjusted quickly, like looking through night vision goggles almost, "and I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" I stopped and leaned against a railing as David opened another door which led into an attic. I stared up at the rafters before me as I entered the room slowly, like I was in a daze. I blinked and blinked again and fucking again. Whoa…no fucking way. I looked down at my feet and bent down to wipe the dust away to find a C carved into the wood. David shed his trench coat and tossed it on the ground as I traced the carved in letter.

"Ang…Angela!"

"What?" I stood up, looking around wildly as a broken in window shone in the sliver of moonlight on the floor. David stepped up next to me, "What?"

"…Nothing. Come here"

I looked around me wildly at the warehouse. I was in the same warehouse where Claire, Dana and Meg had lived in with me so many months ago, when I was their human slave. I walked over to David slowly. I glanced up at the ceiling expecting to see three hanging girls but there were only dark shadows. David walked around me in a slow circle, taking everything as well.

"What do ya think?"

I folded my arms as a cautious breeze swept through the broken window; I had to act like I had never been here before.

"It's…nice. Bat cave to big for you?" I smiled, walking around and staring out the window as David snickered, "Sorry, but I don't think you're stuff would fit here."

"We're not moving in here you daft girl; I'd rather die than sleep in this cramped hole." He laughed and stretched out his arms. I watched him from the reflection in the window. David has never been this…elated. I smiled as I tore off a small piece of wood from the building. I turned around and flicked the mini dull stake I had ripped off, it bounced off his chest.

"Ha, now you're dead."

"Really? Well if you ever want to see night time again…" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. When I looked back to where he was…he was gone. I stared at his empty spot, "Now who's feeling useless?"

I looked everywhere as his voice bounced around, my eyes narrowed as I tried to 'call on my inner species' as Paul called it.

"Still you." I called out, keeping close to the walls and the window, "And I totally mean that."

"I'm sure you do." He laughed again, "Unfortunately I think the same of you."

I stopped as I looked up to the ceiling…I didn't know why that comment hurt me so much. I brushed it off and looked up at the ceiling again, trying to locate him.

"Hurry up, I'm getting tired."  
"Your fault for starting Hide the Vampire and let the other one Seek Him out without Clues. This could take hours you know."  
"Clues, seriously?" I heard a soft breath behind my ear and I spun around only to be pressed back by David against the wall with his mouth inches from my neck, "you're a horrible vampire."  
"I hate you." I breathed, feeling him pull back and gaze down at me thoughtfully, "and it's still your fault for making me what I am."  
"In your dreams."  
"Don't get any remember?" he smiled down at me and I closed my eyes as he ran a hand through my hair softly. Letting his fingertip run down my cheek, across my chin and to where I was sure my bra strap was showing, "Open your eyes Angela."

I opened them up to see my reflection in his crystal blue ones. He let go of my arm and it dropped to his chest lightly. He pressed closer to me and bent down to kiss my neck. I gripped his shirt harder as his teeth pressed into my skin then I froze as I felt him shift and cut into my skin.

Drinking my blood.

I couldn't feel anything as I collapsed against him and was brought down to the floor, my legs felt like rubber as he continued to lap up my blood. Small growls erupting from him and the pained ones I made filled the air around us. Oh god…I closed my eyes as he ran a hand down my shoulder again and sent shivers down my spine.  
"Dav…." I gasped as he shifted again and tore my neck open a little bit more. I pushed harder against him as he growled low and deep. I could feel tiny shock of pain fly through my brain as I shoved harder and harder, "David…David!"

I pushed harder and felt him go flying into the wall opposite from me, crashing through it and sending splinters everywhere. I heard him land with a grunt somewhere down the stairs. I got up weakly, holding a hand to my neck to stop the bleeding and went after him slowly, my energy gone. My vision went fuzzy as I started down the stairs, he wasn't kidding when he said he'd kill me.

"David!" I yelled out, trying to smell him out but all I got was the result of dying flowers. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to fall down as I pressed harder into my neck, "David!"

"David…aw how sweet she's got herself a boyfriend." A sweetly acid like voice said behind me as I stopped halfway down the stairs. I turned around slowly and looked up at the silver haired girl above me, I felt myself go cold. The other darker haired girls stood behind angrily, "How you doing Angie?"  
"…Claire." I whispered, watching her descend the stairs slowly and stop three steps above me with their hands on their hips, "Hello Meg, Dana."

"Traitor." Claire hissed and I felt myself go flying backwards down the rest of the stairs and screaming as my arm got impaled onto stray nails. Claire hadn't even touched me, at all. I screamed.

"Fuck!" Pain rocketed through my body like electricity and I saw David's face before me. He could still get away, "DAVID RUN!"

"Aw, she's screaming for her boyfriend Claire." Dana snickered as she descended down the stairs, "Shall I go check and make sure he's all ready for prom?"

"Whatever. Go." Claire waved a hand and then stood before me in an instant, "I think we need to have a talk little Angie, haven't seen you in months and months. Kind of like you ditched us for…_hey, wait a minute_. Didn't that platinum head guy look a lot like those guys that took off with Angie?" Claire asked rhetorically to Meg.

"You know, he kind of did Claire. Weird isn't it?" Meg sneered as she picked up a nail next to my still in shock body, "what was his name?"

"David. His name was David. And the guy she's yelling for is named David isn't it? Yeah, pretty weird isn't it? What would you say Angie?" Claire knelt down and pressed a nail into the palm of my hand as Meg jumped on top of me and cracked me in the face once. I screamed and tried to jerk out of her grip as Claire pressed the nail in further. She laughed in amusement before she ripped the nail out and licked it. She twisted to where Dana had gone "How's it going in there Dana!?"

Silence.

"Dana?!" Claire screamed again, "Fuck. Great, Meg go after her."

"Right away." Meg grinned and handed Claire more loose nails. Claire smiled and turned towards me again, picking my body up easily and throwing me up the stairs as if I weighed nothing. As if I was still human…

I coughed as I rolled into a corner, feeling my body break and crumble with every movement. I had cracked a pretty good dent in the flooring. I winced and gritted my teeth as Claire hummed and walked up the stairs. David better be out of here.

_**Be calm, you're fear stinks.**_

I looked up as I heard David's voice in my head. He was nowhere at all, I looked up at the rafters and spotted a trench coat and two knocked out girls. I groaned before trying to stand up but fell down onto my side again. Telepathy was annoying yet helpful.

_Are you okay?_

…_**you really have to ask stupid questions when someone's about to rip your head off don't you?**_

_It's a habit._

_**Just stay calm.**_

_But she's going to-_

"He smells quite good." Claire smiled as she faced me in the middle of the floor; I managed to get up on one knee, "Your boyfriend I mean. You know what I find weird though? How you manage to land him…after all he's a vampire too. But I'm guessing you already knew that…and by your scent. I'd call you one too."

"Claire-"

"Oh save it. If I was offered the chance I'd pick David too…actually, I _did_ pick David, a long time ago. How's the leftovers? Still secretive? Acts like he doesn't give a shit about you?"

I stared up at Claire and stilled…David had chosen her…I glanced above me where I saw David's blue eyes. I looked down as dread hit me in the stomach.

"But this'll just make killing you easier, now I don't have to worry about police getting all paranoid about another human death. What's even still weird is why those boys. Why those specific boys that you chose. Tell me…Tell me!"

She screamed and I found myself being kicked onto the floor beneath her and staring up at her dazedly and watching David's perfect face graze the moonlight. I felt blood cough out from my mouth. I ground my teeth together.

"Why him Angie?! Huh?!"

"His eyes." I blurted out, she sat back on her haunches like an animal and watched me curiously as I sobbed, blood running down my chin, "his eyes got me. There styles, the way they were free…the way they smiled at me like I was a friend. Their jokes…his eyes got me."

"Why'd his eyes get you sweetheart?" Claire said softly as she grabbed a piece of wood and snapped it in half, petting my head, "Tell me why."

"They said…they said so much which I knew he would never say." I watched as David's face above me went blank on emotion, "like they were lonely…like they had really nowhere to go and they were just waiting to go…I…I…I love him."

"What I don't get sweetheart, is why would you want to become like them? I mean, we never had any problems with The Lost Boys. Remember us telling you about them…you betrayed us Angela…and I can't live with that. You know, that night you went off we were going to make you one of us…one of the Girls. But no, it seems you wanted to become one of _them_…and I can't live knowing that I had a girl who turned us down for four boys. One in particular who doesn't even care what or where you are."

"Shut up." I growled, watching as David retreated into the darkness, "He's not like that."

"He is. I know David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne. Yes, I know all of them. While David might seem like a bi polar freak and yet act like he cares he really doesn't. Has he told you how many people he's killed? How many girls he's changed and killed?"

I looked up at her.

"He hasn't has he, that's fine. It took me a year until I found out. Your David had quite a reputation with the ladies back in the day, they always died though weird huh."

"Shut up!" I cried out. Claire snickered.

"Nope." She plunged to sharpened wood into my arm and I lost myself in my screams as the wood slid into my skin to easily and stabbed the floor beneath it. Claire suddenly spun around, ripping the wood out and leaving splinters embedded, "Oh, Hello."

"Shut up whore." I heard Dwayne's angry growl emit around me, "Paul get Angela. David!"

"Right here." David dropped down from the rafters with Dana and Meg clearly knocked out in his arms, he dropped them to the ground and harshly kicked Dana in the leg.

"Shh, it'll be all right." Paul whispered as he whipped the stake out of my arm and cradled me to his chest as I squeezed my eyes in pain. He lifted me up easily and Marko stood in front of us guarding, "Be quiet it's going to be okay."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Lost Boys themselves."

"Stand down Claire," David growled, I turned into Paul's chest as David's form shifted into killer mode. Fangs down and everything, "She's ours."

"You mean she's yours."

"Fuck off." Marko hissed, Dwayne joined in, "This isn't your place anymore."

"But you see it is isn't it. We made a pact remember? And I really don't feel like talking to Max at this hour do you? Besides she's perfectly fine. Look."

I felt David's eyes on me as Paul let me down; I just kept my arm close to my chest and leaned against Paul.

"I'm fine David really. I just…I'm fine."

"Since we're in this truth thing, let's review shall we?" Claire smiled sweetly and watched as Dana and Meg began to wake up, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe I heard her say she loved you am I right?"

David and I locked eyes with each other before I looked away.

"Oh I am. Sweet…what about you David, what do you feel?"

David straightened up and his vampire face went away, replaced by a stone cold mask he always wore when something pissed him off.

"Just as I thought. Keeping women in the dark still aren't we? Well, let me refresh our darling's memory shall we?" Claire turned to me and smiled as Dana got up holding a hand to her head, "do you really think he was going to stop drinking your blood tonight?"

"Shut-"

"Because he didn't stop until you pushed him. Unlike his other victims who just remained glued to the spot as he drank from them."

"Stop." David hissed as Claire dug a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Claire don't you even dare."

"To late, already begun. This warehouse used to be an old factory right? Ever since the forty's or whatever. In the forty's David was the lady charmer…and this is where he took his women victims to kill…after six months of changing them into vampires. Here, proof."

She handed me newspaper clippings as I backed away from Paul…I reached out and took them, scanning over the names and words on the late newspapers…I read the three clippings over and over again.

She handed me newspaper clippings as I backed away from Paul…I reached out and took them, scanning over the names and words on the late newspapers…I read the three clippings over and over again.  
"David Stewart charged with the killings of seventeen women found guilty and declared insane with the way he murdered his victims. Punctured their…their necks and drank from them somehow emptying the women's body completely of their blood…all killings happened at ten o'clock p.m. in the Winchester's factory, which will later be built as Jack's Warehouse to destroy the horrid memories that were held beneath it." I scanned down the other four clippings and whispered aloud again, "convicted felon and mass murderer David Stewart, has escaped the East asylum, killing Marlene Richardson and her teenage daughter Christine as they were entering to see a relative...completely drained their blood…David Stewart is out on the loose, all officials be aware."

I stared at the photo next to the article and glanced back up to David…same face, same eyes, just different hair and there was a frown on his face where as in the photo there was a small smirk. Claire was…she was right. He intended to kill me.

"You were part of our sisterhood. I intended to kill you tonight yes, but my focuses are now on the boys. Take care Angela Collins. Listen for my voice and I will grant you death." Claire whispered as she helped Meg stand up.

There was the cracking of glass as the girls took off through the window. I stood staring at the boy in front of me with his pupils dilated and baring his teeth at me in anger. I couldn't…I couldn't believe it. I let the clippings fall from my hands and fly along the floor to rest at David's feet. I was cracking like glass as the realization of Claire's words hit me again and again. I had read the time on Dana's watch as she had stood up, it was ten twenty. For twenty minutes I had been fighting to stay alive because I thought the girls were going to get me. Twenty minutes ago David had tried to keep his reputation up by the killings of his vampire ladies…I looked at each of them…and realized that they were in on it too.

"You were all in on it." I whispered into the silence as the boys moved to make a line in front of me. David in the front with Dwayne and Marko flanking his sides, "How…"

"Claire was lying Angela. Claire's always been a liar." Paul spoke up and went to put a hand on my shoulder, "We'd never-"

"GET OFF!"I screamed as I slapped his hand away and backed up to the window, ""GET AWAY FROM ME ALL OF YOU!"

"Angela calm down." David stepped forward. I sobbed and gripped the place where my heart would be, feeling something tear, rip and shred to pieces, "Angela I-"

"I'll kill you all."

"Angela please." David stepped forward, his eyebrows knitted together tightly as if he was worried, "Angela, this isn't you."

"And this is the real you? Who are you David?" I let a sob escape as I gripped my arm, spilling blood, "God, I knew I was stupid, after everything, it's kid of happened fast hasn't it? I let myself trust you, thinking that I could fit in with your family."

"You're a part of us Angela." Marko stepped forward, frowning in pain. I snorted.

"Claire might be a bitch but she's never lied to me."

"Angela! God Damn Listen to me!" David screamed. I smiled as I let my face slip back to its normal state, "I wasn't trying to kill you! I would never kill you! I'd never hurt you!"

"…" I turned around as David took a step forwards. I jumped out the window and to the ground below, hitting the floor with the balls of my feet and running through the alleys and down the streets. I couldn't even…I closed my eyes and felt the ground glide beneath me.

"ANGELA! COME BACK!" Paul screamed over the sound of my feet hitting the floor. I heard the sharp start of an engine as I flew around another warehouse.

I could feel the glass shatter that was my heart. I gripped my chest again as I jumped over a fence. I hurt so much, I hurt so fucking much damn, physical pain would've been easier to deal with. I couldn't…I had loved him so much. I had loved David like there was no one else in the world. I turned the corner and rushed past people as I looked behind and saw David and the boys ride past quickly looking left and right for me. I turned into a store and closed my eyes and let out a sob. I looked to my left to see comic books…Edgar and Allen were at the other end of the store talking to the blonde haired kid again. I tried to fry them into my head forever. It was time I did some damage, damage that only I could do. I was going to show David that I was stronger now, that I could…could…

I turned back out the store and made a short cut to the bike hangout…where I had first met the boys. I pressed myself flat against the wall as I hear David's engine roar by…down on the beach. I slid out and walked up towards the punks, they noticed me right away and began to whistle and check me out. I could fucking eat you guys for lunch…and I will.

"I want to make a deal." I said, one punk with blue hair snorted.

"What deal?" he grinned widely and flexed his tattooed arms, "A pretty thing like you could get into trouble with the…wrong crowd."

"Too late." I played along, smiling and twisting a strand of my hair in my fingers. I covered the blood that had soaked through with the rest of my hair, brushing it over the shoulder.

"So what about this deal I hear?"

"You doing anything for the next ten minutes?"

"…I don't know." He grinned and stepped closer, "Why?"

"Seriously, you're asking questions?" I grinned and reached forward and ran a finger over one of his tattoos.

"Dude she _so_ wants some." On of the punks whispered behind him, blue-boy shushed him and threw an arm around me.

"Watch the bikes."

I led the punk down the stairs and underneath the pier where all the wreckage was, he was grinning wildly. I snorted; Déjà vu _again_.

"So how do you want to do this?" He grinned as I pushed him down on the sand and climbed on top of his lap. I held his face in my hands and smiled.

"Exactly how you are."

CRACK.

I let his body drop to the ground as I wiped the sand off my knees and ran back up to where the rest of the punks were after a few minutes. They all watched me as I went up to another blue haired man.

"Where's Steve?"

"He collapsed to early. His bike, he wants it." I held out my hands for the keys and ran a hand up the guy's chest, "Wants to have another go."

"…Here then…"

I gripped the keys to the dead punks' bike and climbed onto it and nice one actually. I smiled and started it on before taking off down the hallway and onto the sand down below. The men watched me as I made my way over to the dead man's body. This was just way to easy. I looked around before cutting the engine and getting off to where the man's body was. I was so fucking hungry. I laughed silently as I walked over to where the body lay.

Had been laying.

The body was gone. I looked up as a thud went off and I saw Steve's body hit the ground hard. A shape was standing in the pillars of the docks before me...and I also knew the shape of that figure to well. I backed up to where the bike was and glared as the figure dropped down and started to walk towards me.

"What do you think you're trying to prove Angela? You seem to forget that we know you inside and out." David appeared, walking around me with anger flaring in his eyes, "Oh, and I wouldn't try to run."

"Don't move Angela, he's not kidding." Marko whispered, appearing behind me as I mounted the bike and revved it on, "Don't do this Angela."

"Coming from the men that wanted to kill me, I don't have to listen to you."

"It's raining."

"It's raining." I heard Paul mutter besides Marko, I looked up to see tiny rain drops dot the beach.

"Don't you dare run." David cried hoarsely making it sound like he was screaming even though he only spoke words, "If you run I swear to god Angela."

"You'll what? Kill me?" I hissed, turning the throttle full blast and shooting off down the sand. I heard the angry screams of vampires around me as I sped down the beach, staying close to the salt water and trying to pinpoint where the boys were. No bikes were heard only the angry screams of them rang through my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut as I screamed at them to shut up! I still had David's bloody hands and face imprinted in my mind.

"ANGELA!" David screamed in front of me as I opened my eyes. I stared into his yellow eyes as he gripped my hands that were gripping the handles, "Don't fight me Angela."

"JESUS!" I screamed jerking to the side and finding myself being thrown into the ocean as the rain pelted me harshly.

I burst up out of the ocean, soaked to the bone and heavy with pain to find the four boys standing before me angrily casting shadows of the dead. I stood in the water staring hard as David's eyes stared down at me with fury.

"I told you not to run." David said hoarsely, as if watching me in pain hurt him. I spit out some water.

"Maybe I wanted a bath." I growled, my fangs slipping down and slicing my tongue a little bit, I wiped the hair out of my eyes and screamed as he did. Sounding as if I was only talking, "Why don't you join me?"

I was knocked down to the water again as David's fist caught my jaw. I laughed and got up as he moved through the water closer to me, flinging my fist out and catching him in the chest then again in the face as he bent over, I flung him down into the water and watched as he sprung back up and sent me flying onto the beach. I snapped my neck back hard and stared up at the rain pelting my body. I used my arm that wasn't beneath my body to get up to find David and me alone. I touched my lip to find it split and the hole on my arm was open again and bleeding like no tomorrow. David growled and dropped besides me, holding me up by my shirt and using his gloved hand to grip my face hard. I felt my face fall back and my canines sliced my tongue as they went in. Tears went down my cheeks as David held my by the shirt and let the rain pelt me. I was un-deserving of this life David gave to me; I was undeserving to even look at him at all. I had loved him…even as he beat me down I still loved him.

"Kill me." I whispered, "Please do it. I'm okay with you killing me. I'll walk back to…to the warehouse even. Please just kill me David."

"No. I told you I wouldn't."

"David please just do it!" I sobbed, weakly hitting him as I pushed myself in a weak standing position, "Kill me already! I want to die! I can't…I just can't live with you…without you…"

I buried my face in my hands as I dropped to my knees in the sand. David got up and wiped blood from his lip.

"You know where we are."

I heard his boots crunch the sand beneath him as I cried in the rain.

"I love you!" I cried out, facing the ocean and trying to stop the bleeding in my arm and heart. If I had turned around I would've noticed the way he stopped and stilled.


	11. Angela and the Emersons

ANGELA AN THE EMERSONS

A soft light shone on my skin as I stared at the white and black carpet beneath me as I tried to breath.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Edgar asked as I sat on the comic book store floor, I nodded and moved my feet from under me as Alan stared at me from the door.

I don't know how I got here, to the Frog's again, the same boys who wanted me dead. I just remember walking through the empty Boardwalk and finding them walking towards the pier. I closed my eyes and buried my face in a pillow.

"_Angela?" Edgar called out, reaching out for me though I was ten feet away. I stared at the two boys as Alan whipped out a stake from his back pocket, "Alan no!"_

"_Suck it up vampire!" Alan yelled, running over to me with his stake raised, I stood still and closed my eyes as he gripped my shoulder and threw me on the ground. I opened my eyes to find Alan heaving above me with his stake still raised, "Why aren't you fighting?"_

"_What's there to fight for? If you kill me it would only be of a favor to me." I whispered, cradling my broken bones as I got up and faced him. He lowered his weapon and tucked it into his back pocket before looking to his brother, "Now, now she needs our help."_

Alan handed me a glass of water as he took a seat on a table. They didn't ask what I had been up to, and I didn't ask if they planned to kill me any second. I sighed and threw the pillow away from me. I had told them all I could about the Lost Boys and the Girls, confirming the Frog's stories for them. They had listened just like last time…and I was grateful. It had been a day ago that I ran from the Boys again, it was early evening now.

"You sure you don't want anything? You've been locked in here longer than mental people can stand." Alan asked for the hundredth time tonight. I shook my head again.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just…I just needed to get my head straight."

"Better with us than those damn bloodsuckers." Alan growled, "Glad you found us, considering that you hung out with that lot and made you-"

"Well I won't be hanging out with them soon now will I?" I snapped, getting up and walking towards the door. Alan grabbed my arm.

"I didn't mean it like that…are you going out?"

"Yeah, I need a new shirt." I nodded and picked at the one I was wearing, "I know what you meant Alan, it's fine."

"Here," Edgar handed me some money with an apologetic smile, "Be careful out there all right. You're on our watch now."

"Thanks guys." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I smiled and stepped out to the Boardwalk, "I'll see you two in an hour or two."

I walked over to a thrift store and stepped inside the warm shop, going over to the slip on jackets. I stopped as I was hit with a picture of David growling as his fist hit me in my jaw. There was no bruise but I could still feel it every time I thought about it. I rubbed said jaw and began to leaf through the racks.

I hadn't seen the boys since that night, and I was tentative about going outside the Frog's shop. But I knew I wouldn't find David here if I wanted to. I knew where they'd be and he knew that. O sighed and pulled out a grey slip hoodie similar to mine but put it back. I heard the heavy thrum of a motorcycle but it wasn't close to the Boys' bikes; they were to light or too heavy, they didn't comfort me at all. Just tore me to pieces as they vibrated the ground and reminded of the choice I had made. I picked out a marching band denim jacket and a thigh length skirt. All of my biker shorts were ruined, and I figured I needed a change of style. I walked to the front and paid for the clothes before walking to the back and sliding into a stall. I shed my shirt and shorts and slid on the skirt.

I needed to pay a visit to Max tonight, Claire had said something about him and I just needed to know for sure if he was who I thought he was. I stepped out of the stall and tossed my clothes into the pile besides me before walking out of the store with light bare feet, an ankle bracelet jingling as I made my way down the road to where I spotted Max's store, brightly lit up like a Christmas tree.

I walked into Max's video store a short while later and wasn't surprised to see that no one was here; it _was_ a Monday night after all. I smiled, knowing that the smile wasn't one for warmth, as Max came into view with action movies in his hands. It was still odd to see him after all that happened the very first time I came in here. This man was the Head Vampire supposedly, yet, he never acted like it. None the less I acted like I had no clue what was going on. He smiled back and kept a wary eye on me as he ventured to a purple rack.

"Hello Angela, good to see you alive and well again."

"Same to you. Sorry I couldn't take the job again," I took in a shallow breath, his scent washing over me: salt. Unconsciously I rubbed my own salty feet on the ground, "So how have you been? Any new customers?"

"Just a few, not very much since it's summer time everyone's going off to a fancy new beach up south." He grinned and balanced the movies on his arm, "What about you? Gone anywhere special?"

"Nope, I can't really. I've got some…obligations here."

"Oh really? What kind of obligations?" he looked at me over his shoulder as an older lady around her forties or fifties walked in with, I'm guessing, her son behind her, "Ah, good evening Lucy."

I folded my arms and pushed my hair out of my face as the woman smiled happily and walked towards us, her son trailing behind her, distracted by the bright colors and movies.

"You know, meals don't usually look that happy." I whispered knowingly, Max stared at me for a second before he straightened up.

"Meals also don't become a part of the family." He nudged back before thrusting the videos at me and bending down to kiss the woman's hand. I rolled my eyes and went to the back where the horror movies were to dump these action's in…I just wanted to piss him off really. I placed a James Bond CD in front of a mermaid story when I stopped and picked it up again, blue eyes stared back up at me with a smug smirk. I growled and flipped the CD over and tossed the other James Bond on the rack as well.

"Not very fond of James Bond?"

I looked behind me where the son was walking towards me, I found myself looking up to a startling pair of warm chocolate eyes.

"…What?"

"James Bond's pretty good," he repeated, lifting up the movie before giving a shy smile and putting it down, "I'm Michael."

"Angela." I smiled and stuck out a hand; he took it gently and released it. I remembered those eyes from somewhere, "You know what, I think we've met before."

"Really? Where?" he smiled as I set the movies down.

"God it was a long time ago but I remember you. We literally ran into each other back at the Capello concert a couple of months ago…" I watched as Michael's eyes faded back to the memory before he cocked his head and leaned on the rack.

"Wow...you really have good memory. I totally forgot about that concert." He smiled softly and shifted…and nearly toppled the row over. We jerked forward and caught it before it could tip onto one side. Max and the woman came around the corner at us laughing and trying to pull the thing up.

"What's going on?"

I looked at Michael and we turned back to the older two.

"James Bond."

"Double-oh-seven."

We broke up laughing and the woman shook her head as Max just frowned in confusion.

"Michael, I told you to quit making messes wherever you went." His mother chastised softly in amusement. Michael rolled his eyes as we straightened up.

"It was nothing mom really." He stuck his hands in his pockets as Max looked at the movies I placed on the rack.

"These aren't horror movies."

"Yeah well, that's life." I shrugged and Max just mumbled before he and the woman walked away. Michael turned to me with a soft smile, "So…do you live here in Santa Carla? I know I've only seen you the once but I come here almost every night…I've got a good memory for faces."

"Just moved actually, that few months ago had been our first night."

"Our?"

"My mom's, my brother's…and our dog's." He smiled as we began walking away from the aisle, the woman and Max looking at us with careful smiles, "What about you?"

"A while." I smiled and started to back out of the store, "Well, I should let you get back to…you know, whatever you were doing. I'll see you around Michael."

I waved to Michael and backed out of the store, smiling as he gave a small wave back as his mother walked towards him. I began my trip back to the Boardwalk silently with my hands stuffed in my pockets and a stupid smile on my face. I crossed the sidewalk as a red truck rumbled past with a bike tied down on the bed.

As I stepped up to the entrance of the Boardwalk I was aware of people screaming and yelling, what I wasn't aware of was that they were yelling at something that burst out from the jewelry store. I looked to my left as glass was sent showering on front of me, one of the thugs jumped out and in front of me and pointed a shiny black ring in my face. I ducked my head and felt my body be slammed to the ground as the thieves took off in the other direction. I looked through my arms as people gathered around to listen to the 911 call from the manager as police took off after the criminals. I let out a shaky breath as I rubbed my elbow where it had smacked center on the ground. I looked behind me to see who had tackled me and was surprised to find Michael getting to his feet, rubbing his side.

"Mi…Michael?" I used his hand to get up and he winced as he held his side, "What were you doing?"

"…One of them had a gun…"

"No yeah I saw that…the ground kind of hit me." I touched his side gently, "The odds of him actually shooting me and killing me are very low."

"Hey you two all right?!" I heard the manager shout to us from inside the store. I nodded and waved back.

"We're fine, thanks!" I turned back to Michael and led him towards a pier bench, "It doesn't look like you broke anything. Just looks like a bruise could form. How'd you get to me so quick?

"My mom dropped me off to find my brother Sam, I probably have to go and get my bike soon." Michael sat down, his brown eyes shining despite the pain. He smiled softly, "Also, I was wondering…if I could get your number and meet up some day."

"…That's sweet." I laughed and stared down at me lap where a dirty streak had come across the skirt. I brushed it off, "Well, I don't have a phone but, I do live with the Frog brother's from time to time. So I'm sure they wouldn't mind me giving you their number."

"Who're the…Frog, brothers?" He asked, turning the word over in his mouth. I laughed and looked out to the sea.

"Yeah, I agree it's a weird last name. They're just a couple of my friends, they own the comic store down a little ways."

"That one? My brother hangs out there all the time now." Michael looked to me in surprise and I looked at him in amazement.

"Seriously? He's the kid with the weird clothes and haircut isn't he?"

"That's Sam for you." He looked to me, "So, how'd _you_ meet the Frog's?"

* * *

Something felt…I felt comfortable sitting there on the Pier with Michael lounging besides me for an hour and a half. Then again, I felt like I was betraying everything that I lived for. I felt like I should be grieving over the Boys still, not having the time of my life sitting next to Michael just _talking_. Black waves crashed beneath us as Michael gave a soft laugh. Everything was soft and earthly with him. His voice, his eyes and especially his hair; everything about him was just…good. I liked the way his laugh held meaning to it and how he constantly smiled.

"Hello?" Michael waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked, brought out of my daydream. I blinked and gave a sheepish smile.

"Right. Repeat please?"

"I asked, what's your story. How'd you come to the murder capitol of the world?'

"You saw that on the back of the sign too then?" I asked, he nodded and I let out an over-exaggerated 'phew', "Good, 'cause I was beginning to think I was the only one who ever saw that thing. Well, I came here with…my sister after our parents died and they kind of ditched for the high life here each night. I don't see them often but you know, that's how it goes here in Carla again. You think people are missing but they're just roaming around living the life they always wanted."

"You don't have a boyfriend? Nobody to live with?"

"No…at least I don't think so. That James Bond CD you mentioned earlier, my…whatever he was, had blue eyes. I guess you can say we're on a break but I don't know if I should go back to him or if I should just wait and see if he forgets. I'm staying with the Frog's until I decide you know? What about you, catch a gypsy girlfriend in Carla yet?"

I sat back as Michael grinned and stared down at his shoes.

"Ex-girlfriend. Four years together, you know, all through high school. Broke up obviously…We moved here after my parents divorced. My mom, my brother Sam and our dog Nanook moved up…somewhere in a Chainsaw Massacre house with my grandpa."

"So Sam, Michael, Nanook and…"

"Lucy." Michael supplied with a smile. I nodded and thought about it.

"So Sam, Michael, Nanook and Lucy on an epic adventure through Santa Carla…typical Santa Carla story." I joked, Michael pushed me gently with a smile.

"Typical? My brother's a spoiled city brat! Always reading comic books and-"

"Michael!" a newer voice shouted behind us, we turned around to see some blonde haired kid pushing through people wearing…well not Santa Carla clothing. And that hairstyle…I gave Michael a funny look as he just shook his head wearily.

"That be Sam by any chance?"

"Unfortunately."

"Tell him he's not going to survive if he dresses like that here."

"What about me?" Michael turned to me with a challenging grin. I pretended to give him a once-over.

"You get a leather jacket, some shades and you'll be totally cool." I teased as Michael shook his head as Sam came up complaining.

"Dude Michael I've been looking everywhere for you! There's this neat shop that I think Nanook will like, and get this! There's no good CD stores here! They sell none of my hair gel I have back home. All the televisions here suck and are too expensive-"

"Welcome to Santa Carla." I spoke up as Sam finally realized that I was standing next to his brother, he stared, "The music's free but everything is cheap. Trust me, don't buy the TV's."

"Who're you?"

"Sammy shut up will you?" Michael groaned as we walked down to the festivities, Sam eyed me suspiciously then turned to Michael.

"You shut up Michael-"

"Hey Sam." I spoke up as Michael looked ready to explode. Sam glared at me as I threw an arm around his shoulders and guided him towards the comic shop, "I heard you like comics."

"Yeah…who's askin'?" Sam questioned as I felt his blood race. Michael nudged my shoulder and gave me a look; I shushed him away as we walked into the store.

"Edgar! Allen!" I yelled into the loud booming comic shop; knowing that the boys would be working now…The two boys poked their heads from around an aisle and nodded gruffly. They stopped doing what they were doing as Michael and Sam came into view.

"Hey Sam." Alan nodded to the blonde. Sam gave a side smile back and Edgar came up next to me and looked to Michael, "Who're you?"

"New friend. See you guys later." I kissed them on the cheek and walked over to Michael who gladly opened the door for us and turned back to his brother.

"I'll be back in a while, Sam."

"…See ya Michael" Sam gave him one of those 'annoyed little brother' waves. Michael shut the door and held out an arm to me, I slid my arm through it with a smile. It felt like I had known him forever. David's tanned jacket didn't hide the way his muscles tensed every time someone brushed against us.

"You work out a lot?" I questioned as we looked at some girl getting her ear pierced. Michael looked on with intense interest. I smiled, "By the way, I can pierce ears better than her. I can do yours if you want to."

"Really? Thanks." We walked to a ride and stood in line, the Ferris wheel to be exact. "Uhm, I work around my grandpa's place. I work on cleanup duty on the beach. Just to make some money you know."

"For college? I remember you saying you had graduated."

"No, I'm not going back to college…it's a lot easier to explain in my head." He laughed as we went up to a Ferris wheel seat.

"I hear you there." I breathed under my breath. Feeling the latch click as the ride started. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds as I took it all in; the salty breeze, the wind picking up slightly as we reached the top and brushing my hair over my shoulders as Michael relaxed next to me and looked over the long Boardwalk, "Its pretty up here isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Can't see my house but it is."

We laughed as the ride continued to move, he told me about his relationship with a girl named Star, who left him because she wasn't in love with him anymore. He told me about his feelings for Santa Carla which was pure hatred and I agreed. I hated this place more than ever right now. Then I offered him a job in Max's which Max wouldn't mind since he has only one employee. It was nice, just talking to a normal human being, who had their whole fabulous life for them. Filled with bumps but they would eventually smoothen out. We got off the ride and went to get something to eat, we checked up on Sam for a minute since he was Michael's responsibility. Edgar and Allen were grilling him on comics which I guess happened every time he went in.

Michael was sweet and good natured; we laughed as he went and bought a leather jacket. I told him he looked like a punk teasingly but it actually suited him really well. As we were sitting down with our pizza listening to some band I felt a cold breeze shift through the crowd and pin point me.

_Angela..._

It wasn't Claire's voice. It wasn't anywhere near female. It was his voice. David's voice. David was contacting me. My head jerked slightly and my whole body stilled, Michael stared curiously as I stilled for twenty seconds. His warm hand on mine revived me back.

"You okay? You zoned out for…ever." He put his drink down, "You cold?"

"No, no I'm fine thanks. I just…swear to god I heard someone call my name, like scream it. Freaked me out a bit."

"In this music? I haven't heard a thing…you must be an advanced form of superhuman." He flinched, "listening to Sam in the car for ten hours go on about his comics gets to my head sorry... Am I still cool?" he joked; I smiled and took a bite of pizza as we went back to listening to the music and talking.

As Michael turned to focus on the music along with me I searched the environment around me viciously. I could smell small whiffs of the Boys' scent, I could hear Marco's high pitched laugh float through the air but when I followed that noise he was gone. I crossed my arms and growled; I knew they were here. I wasn't getting paranoid like I had been the past few days… I felt Michaels' arm go around my shoulders and I leaned into his side trying to forget about the Boys and if they were around me. If David really cared for me in his own way then he would have come back for me. He would have hunted me down like he did when I went to Max's for the first time. But no, it looked like we were done…but he always gave me a choice. God he was right, I was being a bitch about everything that I did.

I sighed and closed my eyes as Michael started to hum along to The Doors song that was playing, something about strange people.

"You want to go for a ride?" Michael smiled and got up; I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me through the crowd. I stopped suddenly and tugged on his hand, "What?"

"Sam…we just can't leave him here, much less with the Frog's." I frowned, not liking to be the downer; Michael raised a confused eyebrow, "Hello? Michael, he's blonde, ye high…sort of a complainer?"

"Shit!" he frowned too and we started through to the comic shop. I caught Paul's scent again as we passed the thrift store I had gone into earlier but it disappeared just as quickly when I risked a chance to look back. We looked into the comic shop window and found Sam leaving, leaving Allen and Edgar looking accomplished.

"Hey Michael! And-"

"Angela."

"Right, so it's getting near curfew and you're my only way home so…wait, is that-"

"Michael, Sam! There you are!" A woman's voice called sweetly as we walked out to the curb. I smiled politely as she noticed me, Michael still holding my hand. It was Lucy, their mom "Oh, well hello there."

"Hi, my name's Angela. You must be Lucy." I smiled and slid my hand from Michael's to shake his mother's.

"Nice to meet you Angela, uhm…I…"

"Your sons are nice. I just met them tonight," I said trying to fill the gap. Lucy smiled too and ruffled Sam's hair fondly, "I…uh…you know, meeting new people in new places is always nice…well, perhaps I'll see you guys around! It was nice meeting you Lucy, Sam. I'll see you around Mike."

"Mike?" Michael laughed as I grinned. He turned to his mom as Sam ran to get Michael's bike, just around the corner, "Great. She was showing us around Santa Carla mom."

"You seem like such a sweet girl. Thank you for showing my boys this new place! You know how they are." She laughed, "We'll have to invite you over sometime."

"Thank you for the offer." I waved as she and Sam walked away, I smiled to Michael as he stared down at me, "And I'll take you up on your offer to give me a bike ride sometime other time."

"Great…I'll see you later Angie." He grinned…bending down to my forehead and giving it a quick kiss, "Have a good night."

"You too. Stay cool." I waved as he gave me the finger playfully and jogged to his mom and brother. Throwing an arm around his brother and into a headlock. I turned away and walked through the crowd towards the pier. Michael and Sam. Two normal teenage guys, one to hang out with and tease…the other to torture with the Frog brothers. I looked up into the night sky as I found myself in the lively crowd who were head banging to the music. Loosing myself in it as well and just letting go.

It still hurt deeply, still so deep that every blonde, every black coat, every blue eyed man cut me into a million pieces. I felt my throat choke up and forced the tears down as people around me moved to the music. The sky was black as night, the stars…there were hardly any. A half moon hung above me and I stopped focusing. Michael was great, wonderful even. And I could trust him, unlike David who never told me anything. He never showed any passion other than soft smiles…and that one night. Fuck it, I was still too deeply in love with him. Why couldn't I love Marko? Dwayne? Or Paul? Just anyone but David! I slowly moved through the crowd and up the steps as some tears escaped me. I turned back to the crowd and watched slowly as the wind picked up…I sniffed again…a scream echoed on the wind slowly…and the growl of a hungry-

I was off down through the boardwalk and towards the parking lot faster then I would have dared. I dodged past people and cars as I heard the soft screams echo all around me. I hissed and jumped on top a car's roof. Scanning the area and listening to the faint gasps only a vampire could hear. I turned around and sniffed…I could see it. I jumped down and let out a high pitched shriek. A warning. An order.

I hear another high scream as I rounded another parking lot, the growls and the retreating growls disappeared as I came upon a body.

A girl about fourteen lay mangled in a pool of blood. Her eyes wide and full of fear as she weakly gasped for breath. Her eyes flickered to me as I stood staring down at her, dropping to my knees and resisting the urge to draw more blood from her. Her hand reached out and pulled on my bright legging. I leaned forward and put a hand on her throat…I smelt Dwayne all over her. The boys had tried to make quick work.

"H…Help." She spit out as I gathered her in my arms. She was so young, almost as young as me when the Girls kidnapped me.

"The man who bit you, did he have dark brown hair, with a blonde haired man?" I whispered, she nodded as he pulse weakened, "I stared down at her as her eyes slowly slipped shut, I could feel someone watching me and I looked around, no one. I looked up into the sky to find dark figures flash across the sky, "What's your name sweetheart? I'll make sure your family finds you."

"M…Marie…a...a…lee." she whispered, her head falling heavily back into my arms. I stared down at her and looked at the blood flowing away from me and onto the concrete. I set her down on the ground and closed her eyes as I retracted my fangs into my gums. I couldn't…not now. I stood up and glared above me where I could hear coat flaps whacking in the wind.

"Really? This is what you've resorted to? She was to young! Why don't you come down here and face me if you wanted to grab my attention so fucking much!" I screamed, "You're such a-"

"Angela." David called out behind me…I shrieked and ran through the cars, scared shitless at how close his voice had been to my ear so unexpectedly. I could hear the boys screaming crazily above me. It seemed like every freaking time I ran away I always managed to find them again! I ran and dove through the cars and onto the street. Breaking through some trees and rolling down a sand dune. Hitting a rock with my head.

"Ow…that hurt." I cringed as I sat up holding my bruised head. I looked around me and listened, nothing. They were gone once again. I wiped the blood from my mouth and stood up. I looked up and went on the path leading up to the lighthouse. The Boardwalk wasn't even far away; some light from the House shone through the trees and hit me in the eyes.

Michael…I couldn't get him out of my head, his name brought a smile to my face. So kind and sweet, very strong too. I threw a rock and hissed as my shoulder stung. Damn sand dunes. I looked up to the tall lighthouse and gripped the ladder. Making my way up like a monkey as Marko had taught me…Marko…

I sat down on the edge of the lighthouse top and let my legs dangle. The dry tears escaped me freely as I let them fall and mix with the sand coating my jacket. I took in a deep breath and fell back on the red stripe, listening to the sound of the night and the waves crashing below me as it put me in a dazed half conscious nap.

* * *

I awoke with a sharp gasp as something burned my skin, my eyes were blinded by a cloth as I felt my body lift into the air quickly and then jerk around at top speed. I couldn't piece anything together other than the fact that I think I was on fire. Or at least my hand was, I let out a hoarse scream as something sharp hit my head and I blacked out for a few seconds.

Coldness circled around me as I opened my eyes, all I knew now was that I was thrown over somebody's shoulders because my face was in their back and I could see shoes beneath me walking. Instinctively…I started to punch and scream.

"Shut up will you!" A hand grabbed me by my thighs and threw me down softly on the ground, I leaned on my arms as my captor put a half gloved hand over my mouth. I knew that smell.

"Mrrfffgo?" I questioned against his palm. I could see mysterious cat green eyes stare back at me like daggers.

"No one knew I was up. Dude, your hand was baking in the sun so hard I could smell it. Lucky I found a cape in time or you'd be a vampire ka-bob." He whispered harshly, letting one of his winning smiles come out. I looked at my scarred hand.

"Thanks." I nodded at him, still convinced I was dreaming.

"Why'd…" I felt my throat tear up as I stared at Marko. The sun had really targeted my throat as well, it felt like I had just eaten sand, "Why'd you…why'd you even get me?"

Marko looked at me.

"We're not doing any good to your emotional help Angela are we?" I stopped and stared at him as he looked, concerned deep in his frown…I hated to say it…but it was almost right. He continued on as I tried to un-dry my mouth, I mean, I know David's not great. All of us aren't…in any way. But now I get what Paul's been getting at when David's out. It's like every time were around you…you die a little bit inside. Every time you come back you die a little bit…and after what happened last night, I only heard it from Paul and Dwayne. How you ran when David called to you. Dwayne said you paused for a second before running…like you couldn't face David directly without losing it and going insane on him."

"Marko…"

"I…I wouldn't blame you honestly. I wouldn't be able to face David either. Especially with the way you feel about him…nobody's ever shown David anything other than…lust. That story your 'sisters' made up…it was true up until three years ago. David couldn't stand it; surprising isn't it? Him being such a cold bastard and all and suddenly backing down? It was a contest back then, how many girls could make the front lines. Bodies drained of blood. David was caught by your girl Claire I'm sure you remembered or found out that they were connected in some way. Listen Angie, David might seem like he hates the world but he doesn't."

"He's actually a decent guy, he's the one who has to order us to hold back on all the people we want to pick. Dwayne's colder than David, emotionally, Paul and I could possibly care less truth be told…and if he didn't care about you he would've killed you the very first time you came. He was going too actually, that had been our plan. But he had changed it you know. I don't know if any of the other guys have talked to you about this but I think I may be the first one…Angela? C'mon, say something girl."

He laughed and trailed off as I stared at my feet. Marko was an idiot…but he was so much more now. I looked up and rushed to him and he captured me in his arms and held me there. Just letting me cry on his shoulder as quietly as I could as the sobs echoed though me. My entire body shook as his words replayed over and over in my ears, in my brain…in my heart.

"Marko…I hate you. I hate you so much right now." I laughed quietly as we pulled apart, our foreheads touching.

"Oh come on Angie, I know you love me...but why?"

"Because you're smart and you're able to make sense to me when no one else does" I laughed, going back to hugging him. He grinned slightly and returned the hug fully before going still. He pushed me away.

"Hide!" He hissed, running full speed the other direction. I stood stunned as I heard him disappear…then I heard familiar footsteps.

David.

I began to climb up the rocks as high as I could go, David's angry footsteps coming closer followed by Marko's timid ones. I pressed back into the hole I had found and watched the scene below me, keeping my breath as short and shallow as I could.

"What were you doing Marko?" David asked icily, Marko leaned against the wall and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Walking around, like I usually do when I can't sleep"

"You're a horrible liar, Marko. It's the middle of the damned day." David spun on him; I saw Paul and Dwayne appear next to Marko. "_What_ were you doing?"

"Taking a walk, like I said."

"Shut up!" David lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, "I can smell her on you."

"So?" Marko shrugged away, "You weren't exactly chasing after her, why should it matter if I chase after her? Just because she was changed by your blood means nothing."

David punched him. Hard. Marko went flying back into the cave walls and cracked his head on it, even Dwayne flinched at the noise. I dug myself deeper into the rocks as David's breath came out viciously. David stalked over to Marko and lifted him up by his dirty coat.

"Do NOT think for one second that you even remotely know how I feel for anything I bring in here. You understand? Now tell me you little shit. Where. Is. She?"

"Fuck you David. You've killed her anyways…if you liked her…you'd go and get her."

"SHUT UP!" David screamed, Paul jumped in as David went to punch him again. David flung him off effortlessly but stumbled back into the wall as well. Marko got up and sprinted away, Paul flying behind closely, "Damnit!"

I felt it. A deep rumbling went through the walls as I shifted my feet. Dwayne and David heard it too. They looked up and nearly got hit in the head when a giant boulder came crashing down.

"Take cover!"

David yelled as they fled the halls. I jumped down as well and slid underneath a sharp rock and buried my head in my hands as the earthquake rumbled through. Rocks flew down and hit me in the shoulders as I struggled to get covered more. I could hear their surprised shouts as the rocks continued to fall and fly at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and huddled deeper into the hole I had placed myself in. My teeth started to slice into my lip hard as the rocks kept freaking coming! It couldn't be an earthquake, it couldn't be! I really didn't want to be buried alive for all eternity.

I choked as the shakings started to slow down but the dust was the aftermath. It stung my eyes…even though they were closed. It rose into my nose and filled me with a very unpleasant feeling. I dimly thought to the old vampire lore about the vamps coming out of the ground gasping for breath. Now I knew why they were gasping for breath; dirt and crap plugged up there nose and suffocated them. . I dimly heard bats crying and screeching overhead as they fled the fallen caves and outside into the sunlight. I huffed and flipped myself so that my back was to the ground, my feet pushed up against the rock that was covering me. If I had learned anything at all from Dwayne, it was that my legs were stronger than my arms. I kicked the rock away from me easily, shattering it in two as I sat back up and pushed it away from me; climbing out of my hole. It looked the same; I glared at the rocks above me and noticed that where I had been hiding was all broken up. It was like a cave within a cave at this moment.

I heaved myself up and leaned against the jagged walls, regaining my breath as I listened for the boys. I couldn't even hear them. The rocks had tumbled in and sealed off the entrance to the cave where the boys had run to, I looked cautiously to my entrance and breathed a sigh of relief. At least mine was covered only halfway. I was fine…I had tough skin now and the rocks wouldn't bruise or hurt me too badly. Semi-darkness surrounded me as the sun tried to make its way to me through the small opening.

I crawled all the way out, my feet dragging slightly as I continued to walk down the dark path as far as I could go. My feet nimbly dodged the extra sharp rocks as I felt my eyes begin to droop. Sunlight…crap.

I sighed and collapsed onto my knees as exhaustion overwhelmed me, my legs popped and groaned as I dragged myself over to a small hole, pulling my shirt closer to me as I leaned back and closed my eyes. Of course the sun just had to be out right when the cave collapsed…

SCREEEEEEE.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a lone bat hanging upside down nursing a sprained wing in front of me, it hopped down and wobbled over to my side; climbing up and curling in between my chest and lap. Fox-bat. I dropped my head and fell asleep.

* * *

When people usually say 'dogs are a man's best friend', they forgot to mention that they're a vampires' worst friend. From all the books and movies I watched it seemed perfectly acceptable that bats were good pets for us. They were easier to keep track of if you had our ears, certain wings made certain beats in the air. I could decipher their speech patterns and sonic indicators quite well.

When I woke up well into the evening I felt the bat still in my lap, its teeth gently scraping the rough skin on my thumb, lazily biting on it softly as if it was a chew toy. It couldn't be more that two or three weeks old tops; I opened my eyes slowly and watched it nibble on me. It didn't hurt even with those razor sharp teeth. I looked around me and stretched, trying to get the crick in my neck out. Note to self: Find the Frog's tonight and get a good night-day sleep.

SCREEE.

I looked down to my lap to the see the bats' bright dark eyes staring up at me with a blank expression on its face. I smiled and watched as it climbed into my open hand. It was warm and fuzzy, almost smelled like…I hopped out the hole in a flash and pushed against the rocks blocking my entrance to the hotel. Stuck, as I thought it would be. Damnit!

The bat climbed onto my shoulder as I kept trying to make my way through with no luck, I huffed.

"Well…to the Frog's then." I whispered, the bat screeched happily, I smiled, "Your name's going to be Jasper. I highly doubt you'd like to be called…batty or poofy."

I turned around and made my way through the tunnels, not caring that one of the boys might actually be watching me with their easy navigating ears.

I broke out into the ocean-y bluff on the other side and smiled. Jasper screeched loudly as I set off to the bridge. I don't think the Boys would like it if I took one of their bikes…especially if I took David's.

* * *

"You want us to do _what_?" Edgar asked blankly as I watched him stock comic after comic into a shelf, "You're insane."

"Stranger things have happened…vampire girl here." I hissed, keeping Jasper in the safety of the inside of my shirt, his little head peeking out curiously.

"Not for long if I can help it. We just need to figure out who the head vampire is so that you can get back to normal." Edgar protested. I rolled my eyes and cringed, knowing the answer to that. Alan passed by and sneezed. He didn't really care because he was coming down with a cold. Plus, he was more pms-y than Edgar anyways. I'm happy I don't get to experience getting sick anymore.

"Look at him." I urged, Jasper eerily smiling at Edgar from my shirt, "he's cute! All you have to do is build some invention for a sprained wing!"

"It's a bat!" Edgar argued louder, "Vampire bat! Nosferatu bat! Evil blood sucking thing in the shape of a gremlin! Remember how we hate those?"

I glared at him as he realized what he just said.

"I'm not taking it back."

"Alan?" I turned to the black haired boy, he shook his head sharply.

"No." he sneezed, "I'm sick and I don't want that thing near me."

"You're both butts." I stuck my tongue out childishly, "You help a vampire but not a fox bat…they don't even drink blood you know."

"You're a different case."

"How nice."

"Then stop bringing yourself into this."

"Fix him!" I took Jasper out and shoved him in Edgar's face again; he backed up as Jasper did that weird bat smile, "Think of him as Batman's protégée."

"That's what Robin's for." He backed up, "That thing's disgusting. It smells like-"

"Whoa, is that a bat?"

We spun around to find Sam standing with his arms crossed, studying Jasper closely. Edgar back away further into Alan. I blinked.

"What are you? Some type of gothic queen? Vampira?" he questioned, I laughed uneasily. Okay, bad idea to bring a bat into public. Michael came around the corner and stopped as he saw Jasper in my hands, "Sam turned to him, "Hey Mike, check out your vampire girlfriend."

"Stuff it Sam…"Michael said half-heartedly. I smiled cheekily and offered the bat up. Michael just continued to stare as I was a crazy person. Edgar snorted and bumped into my hand, sending Jasper flying into the air slightly, I rounded on him.

"He. Will. Eat you!" I snarled, Jasper shrieking at the blonde, "Watch it Frog!"

"So…a bat?" Michael pressed, I shrugged as if it was normal.

"Yeah, it's my friends' pet and I'm watching it." I smiled, trying not to make my voice shake. Michael raised an eyebrow, "She's in…Washington."

"It's a bat, Angela." Alan coughed, "Plenty more out there."

"But not as cute as Jasper." I shoved the bat close to him, "See? He likes you."

Sam shoved past me and rolled his eyes as I put Jasper back in my shirt, his long nose sniffing everything. Michael shifted as he came closer to me, keeping at least a good foot or so between us. I looked down.

"I'm freaking you out aren't I? Sorry…you can say I like animals, not the regular kind obviously."

"Yeah. I'm more of a dog person." He chuckled; his soft voice was like music to me. The way it just slid all around me. I laughed.

"The jacket suits you really well." I reached out and ran a hand over the fake leather, the feeling of material bent under my touch. I could feel every trace of a wrinkle invisible to the human eye. Michael nodded.

"Yeah. It's a pain to clean though. How'd you come across uh…Jasper?"

"My friend's dad is a vet. He found it in the attic of his clinic, so I offered to patch it up when they took off to visit some people in New York."

"I thought you said Washington."

"Huh? No, yeah that too." I nodded; I really needed to brush up on my states.

"My mom used to be a nurse." He blurted out. I blinked, "…maybe she could look at your bat's wing. You know, since you welcomed us to Santa Carla…returning the favor and all."

I smiled slightly and leaned against a comic row, this new feeling of…of being wanted was overwhelming me. If my heart could continue to beat it would have jumped right out of my chest. Michael seemed closer to me as I stood there. His smell was wonderfully exotic; I inhaled a bit to deeply and cut into my lip sharply.

THU-THUMP-THU-THUMP-THU-THUMP.

His blood was pounding in my ears; I could hear his blood flowing in his neck, so rich and delicious. My mouth started to water as I inched closer as well, not even paying attention to what he was saying. Jasper could sense it too. I took a gulp of air and looked into  
Michael's eyes.

_One bite couldn't hurt, just lean into kiss him and move down his neck._

No.

_He'd like it. Remember the way David drank you? Oh god, that felt so good._

I ducked my head down again as Michael laughed softly to something he said, brushing some hair out of my face. His hand leaving burning scorches of heat down my cheek…his hand…it resting solidly against my neck. His hand even had a slight heartbeat. I could taste the blood in my mouth, not just mine but the blood from others that I had drunk. I shuddered and raised a tentative hand to Michael's shoulder.

_Do it._

"Angela!"

My head whipped around and I was met with the angry and scared faces of the Frog's. I noticed Edgar's hand was on his belt, where he kept an injection of holy water. Sam peeked around and stared at me as Michael hovered over me awkwardly.

THU-THUMP-THU-THUMP-THU-THUMP-THU-THUMP.

I licked my lips as my grip loosened on his shoulder; I was so close to this, just so damn close. I needed blood. It had been so long since I last drank anything, but I wasn't able to under the crucial stares of the two young boys.

"What's wrong with your eyes Angela?" Sam made a face and came closer to me. Michael turned me around to him as I made a confused face. My body shuddered again as Michael's hand swept over my face, he pulled back.

"What?"

"Your eyes are pure black…" He turned my head to the side, "I think this bad lighting is doing some weird crap to you."

I rubbed my hands into my eye sockets and sighed, focusing on the breaths of the Frog's. The smaller Emerson blood-blocked me… it might've been the Frog's too. I felt a heavy hand come down on my shoulder.

"We'll see you guys later tonight at eight." Allen said, full on control in his voice. No questions asked he basically mean, I walked away slowly with Edgar in a daze as the lights buzzed above my head with revenge. I glanced across the room to where a fly was buzzing around an ash tray and glared.

I dimly heard the Emerson's say bye as I was lead to the back of the store; I dimly waved as I walked through, collapsing on my side and curling up as an unearthly groan and screech released itself from my mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt the raw hunger overpower me.

"She's hungry." Edgar whispered as I whimpered and rolled myself to the corner, oh god I couldn't strand this anymore! I needed to feed! "Will she be able to cope?"

"She's going to. I've got a lead on the head vamp." Alan nodded, stepping out and locking the door with the many locks they installed themselves, "He's in town."

"How close? We may be able to pinpoint him down with the stakes and stuff tonight…and what the hell are we going to do about the Lost Boys? She's obviously with David."

"Damn bloodsuckers came here again…" Alan growled stifling a sneeze, "They changed her and she's either having a bad reaction from drinking to much or not drinking enough. I think it's the latter one."

"She was going for Michael."

"This is going to happen all over again." Edgar sighed as an unearthly scream echoed all across the store. Was that me? I sat up and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and focused on the beat of the rhythm outside.


	12. Texas Chainsaw Massacre

TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE

I arrived at the Emerson household at eight with the Frog brothers a day alter, hopped up on animal blood and ice water I was getting kind of twitchy. I sighed as Edgar rang the doorbell. The brothers had given me a hundred rules on eating around humans…I had zoned out most of the time. Sam had invited the Frog's and Michael had invited me.

"Hey!" Sam smiled, opening the door and letting us inside. I walked up to the door and stilled as something blocked me. I frowned, what the fuck…I looked up as Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay just because I called you a vampire doesn't mean you've gotta live up to it."

"Well…you gonna make me stand here all night?" I teased, shifting as the hairs on my neck stood up. I faked a sneeze and looked over my shoulder, nothing.

"Yeah, yeah come on. Your prince awaits you." Sam rolled his eyes as I ruffled his gelled up hair, brushing past him. He glared and fixed it.

"I see your taste for Santa Carla fashion is still in space Hot Shot."

"I'll let you know for a fact that these clothes are in fact, in style." He pulled said brightly colored clothes with the weird shoulder pads and weird collars tighter around him.

"Where? Krypton?" I turned around to Michael as he came down the stairs, sporting a shy smile. My breath was lost as he came to stand next to me and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek, I smiled.

"Hey Michael. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

"You guys are disgusting." Sam pulled a face, "Get a room."

"How 'bout yours?" I laughed and jumped after the younger brother, "C'mere Sam give me a kiss!"

He made his way quickly to the opposite end of the couch as I chased after him. I tackled him, with the help of Michael, to the couch and messed up his hair until he started to complain and whine to push us off of him. I pinned him down, slightly out of breath, and pushed him down into the material. He frowned as I grinned and sat on top of him, pulling off my weight so I wouldn't crush him. I bent down and kissed his cheek, trying to ignore the heat wafting off of him in short bursts. He gagged and I jumped off. Laughing along with Michael cracked as we leaned against the stairs.

"You're both evil!"

"Shut it Sammy." Michael joked as something came padding down the stairs. I looked as a husky stopped halfway down, "Nanook, go outside."

I jumped back as Nanook barked. He growled and snapped at the air in between us as if I was the enemy, Michael caught me before I tripped and propelled myself into a lamp as Nanook advanced several steps.

"Sam! Get him outside!" Michael ordered as Nanook shot forwards to me, I jumped over the couch and watch as Sam grabbed Nanook's collar and jerked him outside. I breathed a sigh of relief, sharing a brief look with the brothers on the other side of the room, "Are you okay Angela?"

"What? No, yeah I'm fine." I breathed, allowing Michael to help pull me up, "Sorry…guess I'm not a dog person as much as I thought…he seems like a nice dog though."

"Keep Nanook out there will ya?" Michael chided to his brother as Sam came back in. Sam blew a raspberry his way, "Tie him up or something."

"Shut up Michael, lose the jacket man, it's not fitting you." Sam huffed underneath his breath, I was probably the only one who heard it.

"What's going on in here?" Lucy walked in carrying a pot of noodles, "Oh…hello. Michael, why didn't you tell me your friends arrived?"

She looked to the Frog's then to me, then to her boys. I got up first and went over to her slowly…it was absolutely not fair that this family had blood worth killing for.

"Hi Mrs. Emerson, I'm Angela Collins, those are the Frog brothers." I smiled as Michael came up next to me and took the pot from his mom.

"You met her on the Boardwalk a couple days ago." He reminded over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. Lucy nodded in remembrance and looked sweetly back to me.

"Now I remember! Sorry, I've been so busy lately." She shook my outstretched hand and I followed her back into their dining room, "Aren't you cold honey?"

"No, I don't really get cold that much."

"Where were you born?"

"…Canada."

I sat down next to Michael Lucy went to answer the doorbell. Michael rolled his eyes as Sam and the Frog's took their places across from us.

"My mom's kind of…flowy." He whispered. I laughed and held my breath as I smelt the noodles wafting from the pot.

"I like her, she's…she seems like a good mom."

"Yeah, yeah. What're your parents like?" He joked. My head snapped up as an old man came shuffling through. Mumbling to himself as he walked into the kitchen. I leaned into Michael as the man got a handful of oreos.

"Who's he?"

"That would be my grandpa." He shook his head as his grandpa came shuffling back and disappeared around a corner, "He stuff animals."

"Yeah, and he tried to get chicks with them." Sam spoke up, "He's got heads and stuff in his workshop.

"Well I bet that's…romantic." I gagged, that was worse than picking out people to drink my mind flashed to cold blue eyes as I felt Michael brush his leg against mine.

I shook my head quickly and listened for the next guest to be coming in the room as Michael told a joke. This was almost human right? I was behaving like a human…like I was still normal, like I was myself. No fighting, no worrying where I was going to go next. I looked to Michael as his chocolate eyes warmed under the lights above us.

He had welcomed me here with open arms and a smile. Sam had welcomed me here as well. There was no initiation to gain their trust, no spilled rice or drinking blood from a wine bottle. The Frog's had welcomed me back…these four boys didn't need me to jump off a bridge to 'become one of them'.

"Angela…how suprising."

I looked to my left slowly as a familiar face appeared. I stilled at the man in the opening as he smiled cruelly down at me; dressed in a shoulder padded suit, carrying flowers, and his big rimmed glasses…

Stood Max.

I stared at Max as Lucy took the flowers and stuck them in a vase then set them on top of the dining table. Everyone stared between us for an explanation as Max took a seat next to Edgar… Edgar glared up at him. Max would no doubt tell David where I was, and David would come and murder the Emerson's. I smiled politely at Max.

"Hi Max, long time no see."

"Indeed. How's your…new life treating you?" he pressed, I flinched and smiled again, kicking Alan's foot to get his attention. Alan looked to me with a frown.

"Just fine. How about yours?"

"Excellent. Does, excuse me for asking, but does David know where you are? I saw them the other night and I didn't see you with them."

"…Yes, he does actually." I bit out, Max just looked at me with a knowing look as Lucy came back in with a smile, "He has a tendency to find me so I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Who's David?" Sam spoke up as he tried to fold his napkin in a weird shape.

"Sam, don't do that." Lucy broke in, Sam rolled his eyes. Lucy turned to the Frog's as we got settled down, Max kept an eye on me, "So, who are you two?"

"This is Edgar and Alan Frog…they own a comic shop." Sam spoke up as the bread was passed around.

"Really? Do you run it all by yourself?"

The conversation carried on from there, moving from one topic to another but never straying from one person. Of all the people in Santa Carla Lucy had to be attracted to the head vamp of Carla, then again…I had fallen for David and now Michael was growing on me. This family was…nope, not going to say it.

Despite being on a liquid diet I could stomach _some_ food, which came as a surprise to me because I thought I couldn't eat anything other than blood, everything tasted off though since I _was_ on a liquid diet; strictly. I was able to swallow the food without tasting it. I swallowed down the food and tried not to grimace at the taste of garlic. Vampire lore always had its faults.

Michael kept himself busy by teasing me as dinner progressed and I tried to figure out Max's motives for being here, other than having the hots for Lucy.

I looked to the Emerson's as Max smiled at Lucy; if Lucy were to say yes to him then there was no doubt that Michael and Sam would join too. Then they'd become like me…they'd ride with the Boys and me every night feeding on innocent people. There would be no sunlight shining off of Michael's skin when he rode his bike home, no sunlight to tan Sam as he got used to Santa Carla and its weather. They were going to become bruised and broken and turn into creatures without a good conscience. I smiled and made a comment on Michael's nickname for the two brothers. He had started to call them the Poe brothers after Allen made a comment on Michael's style of hair.

"After this you want to go on a ride?" Michael whispered in my ear, I smiled.

"Michael, we have guests. No secrets at the table." Lucy scolded softly. He just sighed and nodded, I laughed and cleared my throat as Lucy turned to me, "So Angela, you've been in this place longer than we have. What's there to do or fun in this town?"

"Uhm…there's lots of surfing lessons so if you like water there's that. Excellent arcade game place near the Boardwalk…rock climbing gyms…good food…the carnival is pretty much year around. The carnival and fair was a long time ago and that's really fun…there's a lot more stuff to do in this small town." I laughed, "I can't really say, I've been mostly focusing on myself at the moment. Trying to get some stuff sorted out."

"Oh really? Where are your parents at? I'm sure they're-"

"I live alone at the moment." I cut in, cutting a piece of spaghetti in half. Lucy nodded, "But I stay with friends every once in a while."

"Her boyfriend and his friends are a rowdy bunch." Max cut in, I growled and felt my eyes narrow as Sam looked at me and Michael in confusion. Michael stilled, "Do you remember last week when we went to the restaurant and those bikers circled you?"

"That's your boyfriend?"

"No! No, I don't have a boyfriend." I laughed shakily, looking to Max, "Despite your miscommunication Max."

"Oh well, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Lucy smiled and ate a piece of bread. Max and I eyed each other.

"Yeah, that's all it was. I'm sure Max has got a few ladies under his belt as well."

Lucy laughed good naturedly as she stood up and collected the plates, Max got up as well and carried the rest of the things in. I let out a long breath of air as did everyone else.

"That guy's a freak!" Sam whispered, chewing on a breadstick, "Did he seem normal at all?!"

"Yeah, something out of a Dracula movie." I hinted at the Frog's, they nodded slowly as their eyes dawned, "So, I say we throw rocks at him."

"Well, we could watch TV. Oh wait, we can't, 'cause we don't have one!" Sam finished, angrily breaking another stick in half.

"Quit complaining Sammy, we're flat broke." Michael rolled his eyes and kicked his brother under the table. Michael wrapped an arm around me and I laughed as Sam started to complain again.

"You know, Santa Carla is an arcade city, Sam. The Arcade can satisfy all of your TV needs. Better get used to it."

"Told you, Sam. C'mon Angela, I'll show you around." Michael got up. Taking my hand in his and pulling me out of the dining room. The younger Emerson stuck his tongue out.

* * *

The Texas Chainsaw Masssacre house wasn't that bad to be honest, Michael made it sound so creepy. there was an upstairs loft that had everything made out out of wood and outisde there was a large field with a couple of horses on it that nwighed in the darkness of the night. and Michael...Michael was just wonderful. he was shy and quiet in his own way but i could tell that he held meaning to every word. His voice was that soft melodic tune, really calming and easy to follow. he teased Sam alot but it was in that brotherly way, like how Paul would insult Marko and only mean it twenty percent of the time. They were both protective of each other.

we were in Michael's room at the moment, me sitting on his bed looking through his box of CD's as he sprawled next to me talking about nothing. He was really comforting to be around and i felt myself...no, no I can't do that. Michael wasn't some arrogant bleach blonde, extremely hot, vampire man who I still happened to be in love with despite all the-

Shut up Angela!

I laughed as Michael told a story about his junior year in school, something about his friend tripping him and making him run into the principal...I could barely remember what it felt like to be in high school, i wondered what my friends were doing, if they ever thought of me...I picked up a WHO CD and started to read it. Michael was quiet as i whispered the words to myself. I could hear Sam talking to the Frog's across the adjoining bathrooom seperating their rooms. Like I said, a decent house to live in; a loving family that just happened to have two vampires in its house...

"So, how long has your mom been seeing Max?" I asked as Michael sat up and ran a hand through his hair. he frowned.

"Probably a month or so now. she was helping some kid and he offered her a job and i guess she really liked him. I don't really care though but something about him is off."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I huffed underneath my breath, "Dude's creepy...I can picture jim with fangs."

"He probably inspired Dracula movies." Michael laughed as he flopped back on his bed, "So, where do you usually spend the night?"

"At the Frog's place. I assume this is where you spend the night...unless it's secretly a hotel with taxidermist grandpa's."

"Ha Ha, very funny. Hey, you're welcome to...spend the night if you want." he smiled shyly as he sat up again, his shoulder brushing against mine, "That is if you want to-"

"Michael."

"Huh?"

"I'd love to...but I can't tonight. Another time, I promise." I set the box down at my feet and leaned over, kissing Michael's cheek. His face flushed hotly and I tried to memorize the way his chocolate eyes shifted and flazed over when he relaxed. I scooted back and rested against his wall as he laid down again, his head in my lap as I carded my fingers through his hair.

"Tell me some more about Star."

"Star? Oh wow...only if you tell me about...David, was it?"

"Deal."

"Okay, well we went to the same school obviously, we met in Physic Class freshman year; she was my friend's partner and her friend was mine. It got a little bit weird after her friend figured out I liked Star. She told her and then Star I guess, like me back. I asked her out when our school hosted a big dance. She said yes and we just started to go out, we carried on for four years…the longest time a high school relationship may last." He sighed dreamily, "Then senior year; last year, Sam told me that Star had gone out with some other guy when he went out with friends. So being the brother that I am to prove Sam wrong, I followed Star. Sure enough there she was, in a booth with her friends and that guy. Arms wrapped around her like he owned her."

"I remember Sam trying to hold me back as I walked to the booth…the expression on Star's face…I couldn't stand it. She was beautiful, the prettiest girl in the school. I should've figured that she'd want someone else for her life. I hit the guy and took Sam home, right when we walked in I heard my parent's filing for divorce. It was pretty much perfect timing on everyone's part. Star and I were over my parent's were over…my brother was being bullied at school. We moved here to escape everything I guess. And it's worked for some time, well the time that we've been here at least."

"I'm so sorry Michael."

"It's not a big deal anymore, I've gotten over it. Just, sometimes everything that you know backfires on you in the worst way you know?"

"Yeah, I know…I mean, I know the feeling."

"So what about David? I heard Max talk about him but you kinda denied it." Michael looked at me with warm eyes. I sighed.

"David…he lives here in Carla and he was wonderful…kinda perfect in his own way I guess. I met him maybe four, five months ago on the Boardwalk. I guess it was kind of obvious I idolized him, his friends would tease me about it from time to time and since I had nowhere to go back then I went with them, with him. I remember seeing him for the first few times and thinking maybe I'd get to spend the rest of my life with him. He was cold and sweet in his own way…sometimes I knew I was a thorn in his side but he always changed that with a word or two. I'm kind of scared of him now, if I go back to him. Our last fight was my fault, I believed so many different things that he had done and had convinced myself that he was an ass greater than anybody else. He meant the world to me, I'd kill myself if he asked me to do it. I can't really picture myself anywhere but here in Santa Carla with him roaming the beaches at night."

I sighed as Michael sat up and leaned against me.

"I never really knew where we stood…I don't know if I should go back. I always end up back with him after a while, it's like a rebound blood to a bat and I keep going back no matter what my mind tells me to do. Even now I'm considering going and saying hi tomorrow."

Michael was silent as I stared down at the comforter.

"What does he look like?" Michael kissed my temple, "Star had long wavy brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. She kinda dressed like a gypsy, long skirts and bracelets kind of thing."

"David had bleach blonde hair, sometimes it's literally like, white in some lights. He's has really light, creamy skin. He's got blue eyes like the sky and he likes to wear this black trench coat with a leather jacket underneath it, and a black shirt underneath that…He has the worse sense of style I swear. He wears biker boots and black jeans…You can say he looks the rebellious part."

"Sounds dreamy." Michael smiled then yawned, I glanced at his alarm clock. Twelve o' clock. I laughed.

"Go to sleep Michael, there's plenty of time to spill our hearts in a diary later."

Michael just nodded but he closed his eyes anyways. I looked up at the Frog brothers entered the room with frowns on their faces. I looked down to Michael and sighed as I slid easily from his bed. I couldn't fall for Michael, no matter how much I wanted to. I turned back to the Frog's and saw Sam collapsed on the edge of his bed with a comic falling from his fingers. I grabbed the Frog's and jumped out of Michael's window, taking to the wind as if I had wings. There was work to do now, and I needed a plan.

* * *

The pier was alit with all sorts of lights as it is every single damned night. Teenagers and older people with younger kids walking around just enjoying life, unaware that a girl walking among them could just seduce them with a smile and take their very life. My hands twitching restlessly as I crossed my arms and sat down at a table near a pizza place. Holding my breath around food was becoming easier…though I still nearly fainted half the time because even though I didn't really need air, I still liked it. I peered through the crowds and watched a little boy ran around with a red balloon. Smiling and waving it around his mother's hips as she got him some food. The father laughed and picked him up, putting the boy on his shoulders and jogging around in a small circle. The little boy was smiling so big his cheeks were red. I laughed a little bit and looked the other way; the perfect family. I stole a glance back and saw a little girl run over to them too, holding a unicorn that she won at the CLAW game. Yes, indeed a perfect family.

"What's up vampire girl?"

I turned to find Sam staring at me with a crooked smile on his face as he walked up with Michael trailing behind. He jumped on the table and slid next to me, I ruffled his styled hair.

"Vould Vou like me to suck your blood?" I joked, giving my Dracula impersonation a horrible try, "Wait never mind I take it back, I bet you taste like printing paper full of Superman."

"Very funny you jerk. OW!" he rubbed the back of his head as Michael removed his hand from flicking him. I smiled and stood up, going to give Michael a hug, "You two are mean."

"Big brother rules Sammy." Michael joked as he released me. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Lucy making you babysit your little bro?" I turned to Michael who just nodded and slung an arm around me, "Major parent problems."

"Major-stop that!" Sam swatted my hand away from going into his hair again, "I'd rather be at home than be stuck with you two."

I laughed and turned to both of them with a smile.

"So, who's ready to see Santa Carla in all its beauty?" I spun around in a circle with my arms out.

"She can't be serious." Sam protested as I grabbed their hands and began to move through the crowds as if they were butter.

Oh, I was serious.

* * *

Two hours later and we were laughing and still running around the Boardwalk, hand in hand and dodging people left and right as we ran around. Michael nearly hurtled us down the steps and killed us because he kept tripping. Sam was having the time of his life as we just messed around with people. I was…enjoying myself.

"Michael!" I shouted, laughing as we ran past a booth and Michael reached over, grabbing some cotton candy on his finger. He laughed and caught back up with us, drowning out the yells from the booth manager.

"You're so gong to get it Mike!" Sam yelled, as we paused next to the noisy arcade to take a breath, "Damn!"

"Watch your mouth Sam." Michael couldn't help but smear some cotton candy on his brother's face. I cracked up and leaned over, trying to not die from laughing to hard, "How do you maneuver so quick through these people? Even on a good day I can't do this."

"Practice." I hinted, smiling and leaning back again, "I still can't believe you did that thing to that one girl…what was her name again?"

"I don't know…and I'm pretty sure I lost her number." Michael smiled, "you're one of a kind Angela."

"I try. Where to next?" I got up and smiled up at the night sky, "We can always try pier diving…you know, cause were invincible it seems."

"Let's just go into the arcade, I'm pretty sure I pulled my arm out of my socket." Michael chuckled as he followed Sam into the noisy game area. I laughed and gently punched his bicep.

"Grow some muscles then Hotshot." I followed after him closely, not really liking how these kids brushed against me in odd ways. I followed Michael to where Sam had picked out some Jurassic Park game, he entered some quarters and picked up a gun that was attached to the screen, he looked to me.

"It's two players, you wanna play?"

I looked at the screen warily.

"I've never played. I'll watch." I suggested, leaning against the game and staring at the screen as Michael picked up the other gun.

In the game they were basically dinosaur scientists that came to an island and had fallen prey to the animals and were trying to kill them…it had seemed like a decent movie at first but now I don't even want to see it again. I clapped as Sam beat Michael in point wise but Michael kicked Sam's butt in the combos. I switched places with Michael and Sam taught me the controls on the gun with ease. I aimed the gun at the screen as a velociraptor came up…and killed me. Sam snickered and took out the beast as I bit my lip and re focused again. I was never excellent with electronics.

I aimed my gun again and fired about a million shots at some beast, killing it and getting a loud whoop from Michael as he watched behind us. Sam shot to the left.

"The one who gets the highest scores wins. Loser buys the winner ice cream."

"Cotton candy and it's a deal." I evenly countered back. Sam grinned and picked a new game.

"It's on now, Angela!"

MY eyes were swimming with bright red colors and target points as Sam and I started to get more competitive. Sam was…brilliant at these games, he was smiling and biting his lip in concentration as he pulled the plastic trigger, cheering and yelling at the game every time he missed or got a hit. I kind of just stood and pulled the trigger every time I saw an animal. There were two minutes left in the game and Sam was a hundred points ahead of me, all he had to do was get the T-Rex down and he'd win. I aimed my gun at the large dinosaurs head and focused for the right moment to-

_Angela…Angela…_

I gasped as the voice went through me and twisted inside my body like a snake; wrapping itself around me in a vice. Sam grinned as the T-Rex had 20 percent life yet. Michael cheered me on as I just shook my head and attempted to focus some more.

"YES! I WIN!" Sam cried out as he jumped away from the screen and did a miniature air guitar solo.

I blinked and David's voice was washed away instantly. Michael pulled me to him as Sam went crazy again, I laughed but it sounded so far away to my ears. I tucked myself further into Michael's side and tried to calm myself down. We walked out of the arcade and down to a different cotton candy booth. That was the most confusing call of my life. Michael laughed and ruffled Sam's hair as he paid for the sugary food. I shook the thoughts out of my head and returned to the conversation that Michael was having with his brother. I stole a bite from Sam's candy.

"I'll go up against you any other time boy. I just got distracted." I smiled.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you did. And while you're at it I'll beat you again." Sam rolled his eyes with a smile, "So, where we going now?"

"Nowhere man."

"So what's the rush?" Sam asked as we maneuvered his way through people, "You chasin' something Mikey?"

"Yeah, yeah shut it." Michael smiled and pulled me closer as we passed by a group, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's…what's that?" he stopped in front of us and I nearly toppled over him. Michael grabbed his brother's shoulder to keep him from falling as well.

"Watch it Sam!"

"That music…dude, let's go!"

"Sam!" we yelled as the young teen ran off towards where the boom box was booming. Michael shot ahead of me and grabbed onto Sam's arm. Vanilla Ice's Rasta Man was what Sam had been running to. I shoved past a brunette guy, throwing a hast 'sorry' behind me as I came up to the brothers. Michael huffed out a breath as I stood next to him, Sam looked back to us and made a face as we made our way closer to the music.

"Damnit Sam, don't do that."

"He listens to this?"

"Yeah." Michael looked at Sam as he started to dance, "He doesn't like rock."

"…I'm buying him a total makeover for his birthday."

"Yes, please." Michael laughed as he pulled me in again. I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him, the timing was just perfect. His lips pressed against mine softly and his hand ran through my hair as Vanilla Ice blasted all around, not the best song for a kiss but it was deal-able. He kissed my lips softly again before smiling that crooked shy smile he always did, "Hey Angela I was wondering-"

"Angela?"

All three of us turned around at the voice. Brown wild hair, brown red fiery eyes, tanned skin…animal fangs. I stared up at Dwayne as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked from me to Michael then to Sam. His eyes just kept darting between us like he couldn't decipher what was going on.

"Angela." He stared at me silently, the music was gone from me as we connected, I couldn't feel anything around me as Dwayne cleared his throat, "What are you doing here? We thought…Angela…ANGELA!"

I took off in the other direction, pulling the Emerson's with me as Dwayne shouted after us and tried to shove through the crowd to me. We turned around a corner, Michael catching on that Dwayne was someone not to be messed with. I turned around, spotting Dwayne running through the crowd I spun around quickly. Then it happened…

I toppled into Michael and then skidded into Sam; making his cotton candy fly away from him. Sam smacked into the deck hard. Michael shouted something as I fell to the ground and rolled to my side in pain as Dwayne came to a stop and stared down at us. I looked back up to Sam and saw him cradling his hand in his chest, a pained expression on his face…

Blood.

His hand was sliced open from a nail he had fallen on. Michael ran to his brother and helped him sit up as I got to my knees, eyeing Dwayne…Dwayne turned and fled. I closed my eyes as Michael came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder as I stared at Sam's hand. The Emerson sang to me as it dribbled over Sam's palm. I closed my eyes as I felt that raw hunger build up in me…I needed that blood now, and I was going to get it. Sam gasped as I stood up slowly and went to him, I could see my reflection in his eyes. My eyes were black and I felt my teeth slice into my tongue as I tried to resist, oh god I tried to resist. My bones ached to their cores to feel his weight in my arms; my hands shook to feel the blood pour onto them as I took Sam's hand in my own.

"Sam."

"Angela…what're you-"

"I'm sorry."

I sunk my teeth into Sam's soft hand and tore at the skin as blood flowed over the wound and washed over my tongue. It was sweeter than life itself. Warmth raced down my throat, through my stomach and to each of my fingers; the aftershock of energy that followed set every inch of my skin on fire. I took in deep, measured breaths through my nose as Sam's blood poured into me. The unique perfume of his skin mingled exquisitely with the salty-sweet metallic flavor of his blood. My heart sung with fulfilled hunger as I lapped and tore at Sam's hand.

Sam..

Reason slammed into me like a ton of bricks as I pulled back from Sam's hand. Disgust was in, thick and heavy, as my body filled to the brim with ice. I dropped Sam's hand and watched as his eyes unglazed from being bitten. I got up quickly, repulsed by what I had done. I looked around me in a flurry, people looked at me as blood dripped from my lips. Their faces meshed together as the lights blinded me. Michael stared at me.

The air grew cold as we stared at each other, Sam slowly stood up and leaned on his brother for support. My hands still had blood on them.

Dread crawled its way up my throat and back into my stomach, making my skin prickle with heat. I could feel my face getting hot as Michael just…he just stared as if he couldn't believe his eyes, my blood had gone black and cold as it pounded against my skin like a wall. I wanted to explain…I couldn't. I wiped my face slowly as Sam made a noise at the back of his throat as my face returned to normal. I started to back away into the crowd, using what little tricks the Boys had taught me. Michael's chocolate brown eyes followed my every move as I continued to back away slowly…

"She's a vampire Michael! The Frog's were right!" I heard Sam dimly shout as I turned my back, racing through the crowd, "And don't tell me that makes her a bad person!"

I ran…I fucking ran. The wind was in my hair as I ran through people, not caring if I shoved people to the ground. Wind whipped through my hair as I hurriedly wiped the blood from my face. My feet pounded on the Boardwalk. I was running far away from humanity now as I shot past the bumper carts on the pier. I was…so weak.

My head was dizzy as I slammed into the wood at the end of the pier, nearly cracking it in half as I bent over the side and threw up. Seeing all the blood fall from my mouth mixed in with tears and bad food that I never digested. The air closed around me as I slid to the ground, nearly screaming out my pain. The neon lights made me dizzy as I threw up again. I was running from everyone now; I ran from David, from Dwayne, the Frog's and now the Emerson's.

I could see clearly why the Girls never got attached to anyone…it always caused shit to go down.

I cried silently as I leaned against the wood, watching the black waves roll in the night time. No noise escaped past my lips other than a small whimper. It was like having my skin being torn from my body…all my human emotions coming through this vampire façade I put up on myself. Like volcano magma was poured across my unprotected lungs…it was painful. So painful that the sun wouldn't even remotely come close.

I was done for.

I hit the ground beneath me softly with a sharp fist as the sobs racked my body, I was over. Looking up I felt a new wave of nausea overwhelm me but I held it down. Still hearing Sam's voice as I looked away from the stars and down to my hands, trying to clean them more. I sobbed again and bit my lip as I managed to pull a slender piece of wood from the deck, raising it in my right hand and dragging it up my body, feeling my body race with excitement and fear at what I was about to do…I closed my eyes.

"David…I'm so sorry."


	13. Home

HOME

Death should be permanent. Nobody should come back from the dead, and no vampire should bring back someone from the dead. Death should be a big black hole, devoid of all life, sharpie in those lighter dark spots and then magic marker in those spots as well…death should not have a hopeful light at the end of the tunnel. But there was no light for me, just the Boardwalk blasting its music and lights around me, it twinkled in circles in my peripheral vision. It felt like I was on a never ending carousel, my life was a carousel.

If I lost all my blood in my body, it wouldn't even matter now. After time my blood had turned to a sick nasty pale green liquid, later it would turn into a fake 'glitter'. I remembered when Paul stuck Dwayne with a knife; Dwayne's blood hadn't even been red. Hell, it wasn't even blue, just some clear disgusting liquid. My blood was slowly losing its red tinge, it was gooey and sticky like.

The wooden stake was still stuck in my rib cage about three inches deep. I thought it had been a good vampiric suicide by my count. I had felt the stake sink into my flesh and rip the skin pore by pore as it dug deeper and deeper. Then bam, it had stopped and I had just sat there gripping the wood as I waited to crumble to dust, my legs dangled over the edge lifelessly.

It didn't exactly hurt like I thought it would, it stung as if someone had poured peroxide over a bullet hole wound, fresh with the gun residue still embedded inside. My skin sizzled and popped as I let the wood drop from my hands and fall through the ocean like a knife.

Hopelessness is the worst feeling in the world.

I sat there for an hour, sitting and watching the waves come and go, my small hole in my chest started to close up as I closed my eyes. I couldn't even smell my blood anymore…it wasn't even there. I felt empty, nothing like what I had ever felt before with the Girls. I drew in a deep breath, feeling my ribs heal instantly, I let it out and stared at the sky.

_Angela…_

The whispers in the air and in my head circled around in a fight. I blanked out my mind and let my forehead rest on the wood in front of me. There was no doubt Sam would have gone to the Frog's and organized a hunt for me as I sat here, bleeding slowly. I fingered the gooey blood in my hand as my feet swung.

"I want to know everything."

I didn't need to know who was standing besides me. Michael's scent washed over me in a comfortable blanket, his jacket rustled as he sat down. He stared at me with chocolate eyed. I nodded and closed my eyes, he deserved the truth. He came to me with an open mind…again.

"I've lived here for only a while. . But my parents are dead; my father was killed by three vampires. Not the ones who changed me, I was changed by The Lost Boys. I lived with three girls: Claire, Dana and Meg. One night they left me on the Boardwalk as they went to feed…that's how I met Edgar and Allen, they hunted me with comic books for an entire night. I went to the Capello concert after that and ran into the boys…I went with the Girls but the next night I was with the Boys. I never…never knew that I'd be ending my life and starting it with them. I drank David's blood from a bottle that he gave me. I changed after that. I started getting these weird waves of hunger and a sense to kill. I never understood it until one night David and the boys took me out to feed. Just like how you need water to live, I need blood like no tomorrow. It wasn't hard…all I had to do was give into my instincts. They were cold blooded killers so I just tried to copy them after a while. It worked; I wasn't bruised or pained like I had been the past weeks I had been with them. I was stronger, faster…I had way too much energy stored in my body."

"Then David took me to a place where he killed his vampire girls that he turned. The girls sabotaged us and…well I ran from them too. I've been running and then I met you…I liked you from the start, Michael…I was drawn to you not only by your voice but the way you acted. You acted like you cared and I was half hoping every time I was with you you'd just notice something off about me…perhaps Jasper was a clue I don't know. I just wanted to tell you everything…to share everything like you shared with me. I never wanted to hurt you or Sam…I haven't fed in a long time and your family's blood… I went crazy and just…I'm so sorry. I never intended to hurt Sam your family means to much to me. You welcomed me into your home and…well you fed me in a way I don't like to feed but you welcomed me anyhow."

"David…he changed you?"

"I owe him my life yes…I love him still for it. Yet I hate him for making me a monster…he seems to have embraced it. I've tried to embrace myself like him but each time I cracked…now I don't crack as much…I love him Michael…I'm sorry if I've led you on any way. I accepted you as my friend and I love you for letting me in…but I just…can't…please tell me you get where I'm coming from."

The silence trembled on as I sat there waiting for Michael to say something. I wiped my blood on my jacket as I tried to breath better.

"…I want to meet them." He turned to me as I looked to him. I gagged.

"You want to meet them!? You must be out of your freakin'-" I looked at the sky again then back to Michael, "First I tell you they're vampires and you want to go and drink tea with them?"

"You're…I want to help you. Obviously you're not over David…but I had liked you, a lot. I don't want to see you hurt." Michael turned to me, "…but don't eat me."

"I can't."

"Angela please, you owe me. Sam's probably thinking he's going to have some disease right now." He got up and held a hand out to me, "Take me to them."

He helped me up with a soft smile, but his eyes were serious. I looked behind me to the waves then back to Michael, illuminated by the Boardwalk. I nodded and we started off down to where he parked his bike.

"He'll kill you when we walk through the cave. The others make welcome you warily but David will blow up."

"I don't care."

"He'll hit you, drink from you…vampire strength is far more powerful than anything you've ever felt."

"Angela."

"You don't understand Michael!" I stopped and hit his chest to grab his attention. Michael looked down to me, "David's…he's soft if you know him how I know him…but he won't take to you kindly. Michael…don't make me loose you too, if you die I won't have anyone else…anyone else I feel the need to protect."

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise." Michael kissed my forehead and we walked to his bike again.

A thousand scenarios had run through my head as we got to Michael's dirt bike. He shouldn't even be…I shouldn't have agreed. I sighed as he kicked his bike to life and helped me on, I wrapped my arms around his waist as we quickly pulled away from the Boardwalk.

"We're going to Hudson's Bluff." I yelled as we rocketed down the road. Michael nodded and I looked up to the sky, seeing something flash across.

* * *

The bike ride was quick, Michael's bike glided through the trees and paths with a little jump as he followed my directions to the bluff. Michael was to easy about this, to calm. It wasn't normal, I had freaked out to the next level when the Girls kidnapped me…Michael was…he seemed like he was sued to it.

"Stop…wait, wait." I put a hand on his bicep and squeezed, hard. Michael stopped as we came to a stop on the other side of the train bridge. I peered through the lifting fog as a lone motorcycle stood shining through on the other side. I slowly slid off the bike and felt my senses go haywire.

SCREEE.

I ducked as a lone bat came soaring through the sky and over our heads. I looked back to the motorcycle and stood up, my entire body going warm. The headlights flickered and I felt Michael come up next to me on his bike.

"Is that David?" he whispered, I chuckled and shook my head, a grin breaking out on my face. Michael tensed,

"No…far from it. That's Marko."

"Thought I smelt you." Marko teased behind me, I spun around as Michael nearly jumped off his bike in surprise. I smiled as Marko pulled me into a hug, "You scare me sometimes Angie."

"Hey Marko." I dug my face into his shoulder, inhaling the scent I had come to pick out in a sea of people. Clear as day, Marko was here. He laughed and spun me around before setting me down and giving me a kiss on the lips. I frowned as I saw a cut above his eyebrow, he noticed and brushed it off, "I'm fine, barely hurt. I'm glad you got out of there alive after David caused the earthquake…you do not know how much we need you…this Michael?"

Marko let go of me and turned to the wide eyed human, I nodded as Marko looked over Michael with calculating green eyes. Michael watched him evenly.

"You're…different from what Dwayne told us."

"Dwayne came back here huh?" I put myself in between the vampire and human as Michael growled.

"…What've you done to her?" Marko hissed as Michael slid off his bike. I could feel the testosterone in the air rising. Marko sniffed the air and zeroed in on the blood that hadn't come off the inside of my jacket, "Did you hurt her?!"

"Marko stop! Michael's done nothing, he's not here for a fight…Marko come on, we didn't come here to jab and slice." I tugged on his jacket as he took a step to Michael. He just sneered and backed up with a glint in his eye.

"…Let's go then…it's freezing."

"Play nice." I pushed Michael back to the bike as Marko vanished over to his own. Michael growled as we started to cross the bridge where the blonde vampire was waiting.

"That's Marko?"

"The one and only." I nodded, "Just wait 'till you meet Paul. He's even more…well, you'll see."

"He's short."

"Watch it Emerson." Marko bit as we pulled up next to him, Michael frowned.

"How'd you-"

"We're all connected to each other; what one knows, everyone knows." Marko grinned and bit his nails with a smile, Michael just raised an eyebrow.

"Marko, seriously."

"He's not going to like this." Marko whispered, only audible to my ears, his green eyes flashing to mine as I nodded.

"Trust me, I know."

Marko shot off into the dark with Michael and me right behind him, we shot over jumps and through the trees as Marko howled ahead of us. I felt elated, going through the trees brought back so many memories I thought were gone. David grinning as I rode behind me, fresh from being freed. Scaring me half to death as we shot to the cliff. Marko slowed down as we got closer, only allowing us to follow him by his lights.

Marko cut his lights as we shot through a rough patch of grass, Michael's back tires slid slightly as we burst through. It was more foggy here, the mist from the ocean was rising higher. Michael gunned a little bit harder and tried to make out where Marko's lights were…I couldn't even sense Marko out now. I gripped Michael harder and peered around his shoulder…the fog was getting thicker and thicker…my eyes widened.

"Michael stop!" I screamed, reaching forward and jerked his handlebar to the side, making it hit the ground as the bike skidded to a halt just a foot from the edge. I flew and tumbled from the bike as the bike stilled with Michael gripping onto it, his breath short and his eyes wide as he peered over the edge. I drew in a quick breath as I heard Marko cut his engine and jog over to us through the mist. I got up and dusted myself off as he quirked an eyebrow.

"You miss the stop sign?"

"Be quiet. Michael, you okay?" I rolled my eyes and watched as Michael crawled away from the edge with his bike. Michael's brown eyes were blown with fear.

"Something's wrong with him." Marko whispered as I helped Michael stand his bike upright. I slapped Marko away.

"Michael…" I put a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away as if I had burned him. Well, at least he was freaking out now, "Come on…you'll freeze out here."

"Don't…just, lead the way." He whispered as I nodded. Marko leaned against the stairway as we looked at each other.

"Fair enough…time to meet David then."

We walked down the stairs slowly as Marko jumped ahead to warn the others. Michael took the steps two at a time as I pointed out the broken planks. I wanted to just grab him and fly into the cave but I knew he'd either throw up on me or go into shock.

"Hurry!" I called over the wind as I waited by the entrance, Michael jogged across the watery plank before following me through the entrance.

It was like stepping back into a memory. Michael stood next to me as we were bathed in dim firelight.

"So…this is it?" He looked up and around him, trying to see everything at once. I laughed and hung onto his arm as he gave an amazed smile, goose bumps rose on his arms. He looked back to me in surprise, "You really lived here?"

"It used to be a hotel until the San Fran earthquake hit." I turned in a circle, taking it all in along with Michael, "Pretty amazing right? I couldn't believe it when I came here too. They picked a good place huh?"

"…It's not what I thought resembled any place you'd live in." he looked back and grinned as he took my hand, "I guess there's more than meets the eye to you."

"Just wait until you meet the others." I teased, pulling away softly as I turned to the canopy bed…I bit my lip and turned around as a yell echoed from the dark hole from the other side. Michael shuffled back a bit.

"Do they-"

"Angie?" Paul jumped from the black hole and onto the fountain, crouching on his legs as a trademark grin spread across his face, "Angela!"

"Paul!"

I raced over to him and met him halfway as he nearly knocked us both down. He laughed and squeezed me until I could hear my bones crack, I smiled as he spun me around in a tight circle. Marko came out of their sleep hole along with Dwayne, grinning behind his hand as he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Where've you been girl?!" Paul yelled as he set me down, "We missed you! Dwayne thought you'd be gone for good!"

"I'm like a fly, I keep coming back."

"Hell yeah you're a fly, annoying as hell." He said playfully as he stepped back, looking at Michael, "Who's this guy?"

"Michael…Emerson." Michael responded as Paul hopped into the fountain, "And you must be Paul…"

"Angie talked about me? How flattering. Take a seat Mikey, don't want you falling down in a hole anytime soon."

"Paul." I warned as Dwayne came up closer to us, keeping an eye on Michael, "…Hi Dwayne."

"Angela." He nodded at me before looking back to Michael, "Michael."

"…Weren't you the-"

"Yes, he was." I waved off Michael as Dwayne gave a snort, "What? Just because you gossip about me I don't get a hug?"

"I don't…"

Dwayne hesitated as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He snuck his arms around me then sighed as he pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too."

I let him go and we stepped back. He stared at me before he reached out and ran a hand down my side inside my jacket, his hand came away with some clear blood smeared on it. He looked back to me with a dark glower.

"Did you try to stake yourself?"

"WHAT the HELL is going on out here!"

"Shit." Paul muttered, jumping down from the fountain and standing in front of Michael along with Marko, Dwayne covered me as well as David emerged from the shadows dressed in nothing but his pants. The guy didn't even have shoes on. David's energy flowed and pounded around me as I tried to calm myself. David growled low as he stepped in front of us, I snuck a peek.

His pretty blue eyes had faded to a dim silver grey with yellow around his pupils…there were dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep in a millennia. His chest heaved with anger as his thin lips turned in a nasty growl. His teeth shone and seemed to sharpen under the dim light. His bleach blonde hair had darkened with either blood or dirt…I looked on and on. There was so much to this man and now he was gone. I had caused this…I sniffed sadly as Dwayne stiffened. David shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

This wasn't David anymore, it was some monster David had created.

"David-"

"Shut up Dwayne. Just…keep it down." he hissed, turning back to walk into the darkness. I stepped from behind Dwayne and called out to him.

"So you can't even give a flying shit that I'm here then huh? Or notice the human by the door?" I watched as David's pale back stilled and tensed as I cleared my nervous throat, "Or smell the blood on my jacket? I'm right here David…"

_**AngelaAngelaAngela**_

"You can quit doing that, I'm right here."

He turned around quickly, and I felt the room heat up like I was in Hell. David and I were the only two people in the room. I could barely hear Michael's heartbeat speed up as David stalked forward, his yellow-blue eyes focused on me. Dwayne backed up behind me as the pure fury in David radiated off of him. David traced me with those eyes closely. I shifted.

"Angela."

"David, don't-AHH!"

David shot towards me, using his well practiced abilities and caught me off guard. He slammed me into the far wall and pressed his body against mine, slamming my wrists against the rock before gripping my waist. My head snapped back and slammed into the rock, making my head bounce and the wall crumble slightly. It all seemed like it went in slow motion.

"ANGELA!" Michael screamed as David slammed me into the wall again. I growled back and gripped his shoulder, trying to crush his bones as he gripped my jaw tightly in one bare hand, his long nails digging into my cheek.

I bared my teeth as his nails sliced a gash in my cheek. I felt his shoulder pop out of place as Marko and Paul fought to keep Michael at bay as he screamed bloody murder at David. Marko and Paul eventually lifted him up and flew him into the cave, silencing him in the dark as Dwayne went after them. I felt David's rough hand turn soft as he turned my face to the side slowly, tracing the blood from Sam's hand on my collarbone. I felt my head thump in pain as the crushing of the rocks finally caught up with me. David pulled back, his other hand tracing over the healed over wound on my chest.

"…Angela."

"…David." I leaned forward as he let me step away from the wall which had an imprint of my body in it now. I felt an odd prick where a rock had cut in and blinked in a daze to see David drinking from my cut. I stared as the pressure of the pain slowly went away. He pulled back and looked at me, the tinge of the yellow in his eyes was slowly disappearing. He sighed as he pulled me against him and lifted me up like I was a limp noodle.

"Come on, it's bad enough I have to clean you up now." He tried to make it harsh but it sounded more tired than anything.

The others and Michael were nowhere to be seen, but I could hear his heartbeat still. David stepped into the canopy bed and set me down on the pillow comforter. I got up on my elbows and looked up at him as he stared down at me. I wanted to say something, do something but nothing came to mind. He sat next to me gracefully, reaching out and brushing a soft hand against my scarred cheek.

"Where have you been?"

"…Around-"

"Don't be coy." He got up and I saw him rub a hand over his face, "Please don't."

"You going to ram me into a wall?"

"You partially deserved that."

"…I've just been around David."

"Don't be…" he sighed angrily as he sat down next to me again, his body going across mine as he gripped my face in his hands, making me stare at him and nowhere else. I couldn't lie to him like this, "Where did you go?"

"I've been in town, at the Boardwalk."

"With who?"

"The Frog's and the Emerson's." I tried to look away but he held fast.

"You're not going back to any of them, you're staying this time."

"Michael will-"

"_Michael_, is fine." He hissed, releasing my jaw and I fell back on the bed with him towering over me, "You don't belong to him."

"I never said-"

"You had us Angela….we mattered to you more than anything at one point. No matter who you killed we had your back. We helped you and you ran…every time you came back we had a new reason to help you even further. You drank my blood and you were a part of us, until we all died. Then you believe those three _bitches_, and run to the two people that want to hunt us down then _Michael_?"

"He's just a friend David!" I protested, getting up as much as he'd allow me. Our noses brushed, "At least he never tricked me into anything."

"…We knew Star."

"What?" I blinked. Star was Michael's ex back in Phoenix, "How would you-"

"Dwayne knew her, not me. She used to live here but she met some guy when she went to visit her parents…it was Michael, I remember her calling us and telling Dwayne what he looked like." He looked to me as I stared, "There's one truth to you, no tricks."

"I…I never asked that." I muttered, looking at the space between us.

"Of course you didn't." he smirked, "But you obviously stated it. I know your thoughts better than anyone…but still, _Michael_ _Emerson_."

"He's a friend."

"Yeah, he also has eyes for you, and only you." David leaned down and I felt my head hit the pillow as David's lips ghosted over my cheeks, "I never meant to kill you that night Angela. Yet, since when do you listen to anything I say?"

"Maybe because the first thing you ever did to me was give me blood." I closed my eyes as his teeth grazed my neck. I twisted my fingers in his hair, breathing him in and memorizing him, "Your help is also making me eat people."

"I gave you a choice." He moved down to my collarbone, his bare skin rubbing against mine as he pushed my jacket off my shoulders, "You could've walked away."

"You-"

"Stop arguing. You would've died with or without me and that would've been on my conscience."

"You have a conscience?"

"Shut up." He looked at me as he started to grow heavy on me, "Stop being such a bitch about everything and face it."

"I would face it but you like to beat me every time I get close."

David chuckled against my skin as he rubbed his thumb on my neck.

"We were your family, all of us were your brothers."

"Then what the hell are you?" I pushed him up and we sat up, legs entwined, "I loved you, that's not…what were we? What are we? You act like you couldn't give a damn about me then suddenly you want to…to…"

"I gave a damn, it just takes some thinking to see it." he growled, "I gave you a new life and I gave you something you never had."

"And what was that David? Being a blood…sister or something?" I pushed to get up but he slammed me down again, glowering over me.

"I won't let you leave again. I'll hunt you down and then I _**will kill you.**_ I'll make sure you experience real pain…but you're not leaving yet. Not when you finally decide to show up…Angela look at me. _Angela_."

"What?" I snapped, looking up into his cold grey eyes, so close resembling a damned man burned by the devil, "I'm-"

I shouldn't have heard my heart beat for a second as David closed the distance and kissed me, biting my lip as he pushed my jacket off my shoulders and to the ground. It was wrong how I closed my eyes and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me up and set me on his lap. And it was so…_so_ wrong how my breath came fast and short as I felt his hands trace up my thigh and rip my skirt up the seam. This man who I should hate for the rest of my life…I couldn't. I gasped as he nipped at my neck.

"You smell like your own blood."

"I…I was desperate." I took a breath as David gripped my hair, "I'm…"

He growled and I heard the jingling of his pants as I helped him. Tension was heavy in the air as the room turned hot.

"You're staying here." He growled as he slid my skirt up my waist and bit into my neck, I let out a pained groan. It was animalistic the way he drank, like he couldn't get enough. I closed my eyes and felt my nails dig into his back as his won scratched over my shoulder.

"David!"

"Shh, be quiet." He growled, pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the cut began to heal, "Just be quiet."

"You're trying to kill me."

"Not yet, eventually I will." He chuckled and leaned forward into me, I could feel the vibrations go through my body, "Good thing you're used to it though."

"So…uptight." I bit at his neck softly as his hands gripped me closer. I looked down at him as he lifted me up easily, his mouth stained with my new blood. We were connected and so apart at the same time.

I gasped as David made his way into me, my heart swelled as he wrapped me in his arms, watching me intensely as I gripped his shoulders. David fell back on the bed, pulling me with him, flush against him flushly. I closed my eyes and moved above him, feeling like I was on the verge of oblivion as I felt my blood run down my skin and onto the sheets. David was moving under me in silence, his eyes never breaking contact with me as my hair moved in front of my face. I bit my lip and felt my fangs slice into it. I gave into the sensation of him, listening to the noises around me as everything spun around in slow ectasying circles.

"D-David…David."

"Angela." He gasped, his eyes falling shut for a moment before locking back with mine, his eyes and electric blue, "Angela…"

I cried out as his nails dug into my spine and he surged upwards, stuttering against me as warmth flooded my body. I fell onto the bed as he moved around me again. I closed my eyes against the satin pillow as David collapsed on top of me, lazily biting the cut he had made. He stilled and quickly pulled the blanket over us as the Boys walked into the lobby. I looked up to find Michael peeking in, blushing wildly as he sported a black eye.

"Michael."

"I…I need to go." He looked at David who was lounging next to me lazily, somehow lighting up a smoke he had procured from nowhere. I made a move to sit up but I felt David's hand close over my arm, "You're…I _really_ underestimated you."

"She tends to do that to people." David answered coldly. Michael just shook his head.

"I'm not scared of you David." Michael turned back to me, "Can I see you tomorrow? It's just…I know Sam and he'll be wanting an explanation for everything…"

"Boardwalk, ten o' clock by the Frog's." I offered, Michael nodded and backed out with a shy smile, "Go home and get some rest Michael…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Angela."

I listened to the sound of his heartbeat as he walked past the Boys and outside where he was lost to the wind. I looked back to David as he blew smoke into the air, his blue eyes seared into me like a storm.

"You'll stay."

"Yeah…Like you said, you were my family." I yawned as I felt the night begin to end. He tossed the fag to the ground and it went out instantly. He laid down next to me and with each unmeasured breath I took the scent of David swirled around me.

"Go to sleep, I can hear you thinking." He smacked me upside the shoulder and I glared before settling into the bed.

"You wish you were as smart as me."

"Just sleep you brat."

I was with the Lost Boys again…where I belonged.

Home.


	14. David and Vlad

DAVID AND DWAYNE

I stared up at David's face as he lazily traced circles on my shoulder, his breath evened out as a bat flapped outside the canopy. The air in the cave was cool and soft as I shifted in the sheets, David sighed.

"I was born in San Francisco around the Circa in 1906, my mom and dad had died when I was little and I had grown up in what is now considered orphanages. I was around nineteen or twenty two and Dwayne, Marco, Paul and another guy we all knew, Jasper had already formed our way through the world. We were pick pocketers, thieves whatever you want to call us. Way back when the gaslight lanterns were hand lit. We had run across some trouble when we tried to steal some money off of a guy called Vlad. I shot him, thinking he was dead and we took the money and lived it up a bit…until he came back for us. He killed Jasper and changed Marco first, surpisingly. Dwayne was never changed first despite what the others may tell you, Marco just doesn't want to seem weaker.

"Anyways, when Marco was taken so was Dwayne and Paul, they said they were in a tree fifty feet up in the air. I was the last guy who hadn't been changed yet. Vlad contacted us after a while and said he needed help with unloading a ship for him, we never questioned it so we went, when we went we got into a giant brawl and found out just what Vlad really was."

"So how did you get changed?"

"I had almost died one night, got shot straight through my heart and Vlad changed me…after that we killed him thinking he was the Head vampire and we'd all go back to being human, then we met Max that same night. He was Vlad's brother and the head vampire. That was the night of the San Fran earthquake."

"What happened to that Jasper guy?"

"Max killed him after Jasper tried to take him out...he wasnt really important though, we had kind of just picked him up on the way."

"Now you're a gang…"

"It was just the four of us after that…now you. Max is pissed though, you saw him that one night. We took you from the Girls and made you one of us, if it were up to him he would've killed you. Another reason I changed you so quick." He sighed and I felt his hand rest heavy on my back as some afternoon sunlight filtered in. I yawned.

"So you and the original Lost Boys were thieving, pick pokceters in the getup of the 1800's…I don't know if I'll look at any of you the same way again." I smiled as David snickered, "So how come you were dubbed the leader?"

"Noone wanted to be responsible for the rest of us, and seeing that I had been the 'leader' when we robbed, it just fit in."

"…You know if Max hates you guys so much why doesn't he just kill you?"

"Because we'll get to him first." David growled before settling down again, "Max needs to end, he's been around long enough."

"…But if _he_ dies, we all become human." I frowned and David nodded solemly, "So all of this, your life in the dark would just…go back…"

"We're trying to-what are you doing?" David looked at me tiredly as I shot off the bed and looked underneath it. I reached under and pulled out a dustied comic book. I sat back on the bed and flipped through the comic I had gotten from the Frog's all those months ago. I flipped and flipped as David just closed his eyes, his bare chest rising and falling softly. I smacked his arm as I leaned down and shoved the comic in his bleary face, "What is this?"

"The Frog's, Edgar and Allen. I remember them telling me that if a vampire who was changed by the Head vampire was to drink his blood and then the Head dies, the one who drinks his blood would become the Head." I pointed to the illustrated comic as David's eyes roamed over it with contemplation, "if you were to drink Max's blood and kill him…you'd take over and you'd-_we'd_- stay vampires."

I was breathless with excitement as David turned the page coolly, but I could see the new fire in his eyes.

"This comic is horrible."

He handed it to me and I set it down on the pillow, waiting as I watched his face relax as he lay back down. He looked to me and let out a small, smug grin.

"Go to sleep…I'll have to talk with the others about it."

I ducked under the covers again and was pulled under David's arm once again as the canopy glittered from the light sun. He closed his eyes as I put a hand on his chest.

"Tomorrow go and pay a visit to the Frog's."

I smiled as David drifted off to sleep, his smug smile still on his lips as I wrapped myself around him.

We were going to hunt a vampire.

* * *

**heyeyyy! just another filler until the shizz bucket is knocked over and the shizz goes dowwwnnn.**

**thanks all you guys that review and comment on this story! it means _soooo_ much to me! all ya'll are my Lost Boys, ya keep me going...ouch, that was a bad one...heehe? anyways! just a few more chapters until this baby flies out to the world!**

**p.s. what would you think of a Lost Boys Tribe fic where angela and maybe one Lost Boys go down to...shane's group and follow that storyline...**

**anyways, keep on reviewin and reading! thanks alot again!**

* * *

**Okay so like, sorry i had to update this and change the story a little bit but i just finished reading the Lost Boys;The Beginning script online, here: www./doc/29603491/****Lost**-**Boys**-**The**-**Beginning**

**and let me just tell you it is the most AWESOME sounding script evah! like, i am so mad they did not film this in 1989 which was the year they were going to film it and it was going to have Kiefer and everyone! just...read it and understand it and love it.**

**kay bye:)**


	15. Bloodfight

BLOODFIGHT

_Fwap…Fwap…Fwap…_

I swatted the air tiredly as something beat above me with wings; I groaned and rolled over as the sounds continued to pound in my ears. I pulled away from David's sleeping form and squeezed my eyes as hard as I could as the thing in the air whacked me in he face. I opened my eyes and swiped at the air again.

_SCREEEEE._

I blinked as a bat fell from the curtains above us; I glared as Jasper smiled up at me as his mended wing flapped on its own. I huffed as the cave around me grew white and flickered in my peripheral vision.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I whispered as I picked up the bat in my hands and watched it nuzzled into my hardened palms, "You don't need to be taken out…do you?"

Jasper stared up at me blankly.

"Well?"

_SCREE. SCREEEE. SCREE-EE-EE._

Jasper shot up into the air and balanced on the wobbly beams supporting the canopy before screeching again and shooting out to the lobby. David groaned and looked up at me as I tugged on my jacket again; he turned back around and closed his eyes again.

"Kill it while you're out." He dodged the pillow I threw on his head as I yawned and walked out. Figures, Sundays he always sleeps in until there's a few hours 'till sunrise…again.

"Go back to sleep." I muttered as I stepped through the sheets covering the body inside. Jasper's screeches grew quiet as he soared above me in the cave. I made my way over to the entrance, stretching and trying to wake up as the night said 'hello, have a nice nap?' No, no I didn't. with David future plans for taking down Max and me trying not to freak out about it…I hit my head on a rock as I made my way outside, Jasper flew wildly into the air as I rubbed my temple. My bare feet dragged across the rocks as I followed Jasper up to the bluff. Everything felt slow and muted around me; the waves were crashing softly over the rocks as I walked. Jasper flew back as I made my way up the stairs, taking warm refuge in my jacket as the moon shown a light blue over the ocean.

Jasper suddenly flew out of my jacket, sending me tripping over my own feet in surprise and falling on the warm sand. I glared up as the bat flew back to me and nipped my hand; I got up and dusted myself off with ease.

"One day…one day you'll be stew." I hissed jogging after the bat as it flew in loops in the air. I slowed down as we got further away from the bluff and into the trees…why were the trees yellow, it wasn't even fall yet.

_SCREE-EE-EEE._

"Shut up." I hissed, bursting from a tangle of intricate leaves as Jasper flapped in and out of branches. My body pumped with adrenalin and excitement as I followed the bat. I pushed myself harder as I crushed a log with my feet. Jasper screeched again as I jumped over a green log. He disappeared through the trees and I stopped next to a mossy trunk, resting my hand on it as I tried to listen to the sounds of Jasper. I walked through the last patch of bushes and stopped as I found myself in the middle of the railroad bridge. I looked around me, the tassles on my jacket rustling slightly as fog set in around me…did I smoke David's weed when I was asleep? I took a deep breath and frowned, following the ties with just my bare feet as the fog grew thicker and thicker. I stilled as I heard something.

"Jasper?" I yelled out, my voice echoed and faded slowly, ringing in my ears. A feeling ran up my spine and I spun around, my breath came slow and my hair hit my face slower as I turned around and around in circles. I sniffed the air, the noise flowing and rippling out, I could smell blood…but it wasn't human blood. This was different, the blood cells were dead. I stepped back.

"Angela Collins!"

I turned around and watched as the fog twisted and formed into the body of a woman, grinning through the smoke as she stepped through the air. A hand landed on my shoulder as the fogged woman stepped closer and closer, the silver strands becoming apparent. The hand crushed me.

"Come on down."

I screamed as I was ripped apart from the inside, I felt my jaw snap as a laugh echoed around and around in my head like a carousel. I opened my eyes to find a carousel spinning around me…

_Fwap-fwap-fwap._

My eyes flew open as David's arm slid around me tighter, his breath tingling the back of my neck. I stared at the ceiling wall above me as I let out a cold breath of air. My entire body was set on fire as I put a hand to my temple and sat up, the blankets falling around me softly. David sighed and woke up, looking up to me with his striking blue eyes as the dream faded from my mind. It had been a dream…Claire wasn't…she wasn't around anymore. She…I shivered and took another breath as I tried to calm down. I brought my knees to my chest and felt David move besides me. I could hear a far out bass beating in the night, like plucking a deep bass string and letting it ring out, resonating. I closed my eyes as Jasper sighed somewhere in the cave…just a dream.

"Can you ever be still?" David mumbled tiredly as he tugged me back down softly, letting me curl into him.

"Bad dream." I whispered back as I waited for his breath to even out. That had felt like no other dream…I closed my eyes and tried to drift off again despite it being nighttime but it was useless. Claire's voice rang in my ears, her touch electrocuted my shoulder…something just didn't feel _right_. Nothing felt right about this…

I slid out of David's arms gently, watching him to see of he'd wake up. He didn't even flinch as I slipped my jacket on and grabbed a knife, sliding it into the pocket. I walked out of the canopy bed and ran a hand over my face as I paced around the middle of the lobby, my stomach twisted and jumped in nervous knots as I listened to any noises outside of the cave. I paced by boxes full of junk the Boys had accumulated over the years…I stopped and looked around me. Come to think of it, I hadn't notice most of the small things the Boys had lying around. I only noticed the bolder things that made up the cave, not the Boys themselves.

The lazy way the rugs were thrown on the ground, the way every broken toy was inhabiting a corner and the way the way to many bike parts littered the place…it was obvious teenagers lived here. Some of the chairs that had been broken by rough play or something else were smashed and even embedded into the walls and torn apart. There were spots of dust where things had once sat and were now removed. I turned and looked lazily over the floor as I saw a smashed Atari, vinyl records, and smashed movies strewn around the hole in the far left corner. My hands scratched against the cool rocks on the floor, feeling the small rocks crush and break easily. I was comfortable here, looking around it felt homier than any place I had ever been to…like I was living at home with my mom and dad. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, breathing in and-

_Angela._

My eyes flew open and I got up quickly, looking immediately to David behind the curtains but he hadn't moved an inch. Nothing had made a noise; I looked to the Boys cave as I heard the fluttering of wings. I heard the flutter outside the cave and stilled…my dream haunting me in the back of my head. A vampire having visions was one that I had _never_ heard of.

_Angela…_

I looked below me as I flew up onto the ceiling, clinging to the rocks as my hair fell in front of me…something grey flew into the cave and flapped up to me as I felt my body go red with embarrassment…if it could.

"….again, you've got to be kidding me." I looked at the bat as I dropped back to the ground, taking him down with me, the bat glared.

_SCREEE-EE-E-EEE-EE._

"First in my dream now in my life. I love you but seriously, chill." I sighed and let the bat go, watching as it flew to the entrance, "No way, I am not about to die. You go out alone this time."

I waved my hand at the bat and began to walk back towards the canopy, feeling tired suddenly. Jasper screeched and flew in front of me, scratching at me with his clawed feet. I looked to David's form amidst the curtains then back to the bat who was currently trying to crawl up my jacket. My curiosity got the better of me and I made my way to the entrance with Jasper clinging onto my shoulder.

I stepped out of the cave and closed my eyes, bracing for the soft wind to caress my hair like in my dream but I was met with the usual wind; tornado. I edged away from the safety of the cave and across the platform before I made my way to the stairs, shielding my face from my whipping wind. Jasper screeched from my shoulder at nearly falling off as I jumped the stairs two at a time. I raced across the top of the bluff as I tried to escape the wind, bursting through the trees and bushes I looked behind me to see if I had woken anyone up…or if anyone was chasing me. I looked above me to where the trees bent slightly under the wind. This was odd here at the bluff, mostly we would only get string bursts of wind…not an entire tornado peaking over the horizon. I looked back down to the bat as I began to walk through the small forest, staying on the path as I searched the environment around me. I had to make sure my dream wasn't a vision…

I wasn't chasing after Jasper through the trees, and everything was in its right color hue. I shook my head and continued walking…there was still something off about this.

I shuddered as I felt some cold air rush around me and shoot off ahead. God, this felt like some horror movie; chick walking through the woods making sure her dreams weren't going to become realities…I was half expecting Jason to pop out and chop me into pieces. But I was on a mission. I looked up as I heard a stray owl hoot somewhere, its voice carried around eerily. Jasper whimpered next to me as leaves and twigs crushed underneath me feet. I took a deep breath as I caught sight of the train bridge. First things first; check the bridge, make sure no foggy creations were going to kill me then run like hell back to the cave. Jasper climbed down my jacket and hissed as I broke through the forest and into the clear.

"I am so getting a guard dog." I whispered to the furry animal as a light fog rolled over the bridge creepily.

My feet felt like they were frozen, not helping if I was going to try and feel for any vibrations from people or the train itself. I felt Jasper curl into a ball on my shoulder again and ferally growl as I clumsily stepped over the ties closely, my breath fanning out in front of me as I glanced around me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I hesitantly walked forward, determined to search the entire bridge. I heard a snap behind me and I spun around…seeing crows fly off into the air from a tree. I laughed to myself and turned back around. Right, paranoia was settling now, of course it was. I peered through the lifting fog, hearing no other noises. Jasper screeched again. I took a deep breath as I opened my mouth, just what I needed to do; scream out into the night and let everyone know where the hell I'm at.

"Hello?!"

I waited for a response, watching the sky and earth around me. I heard another snap to my side then another noise which sounded like rocks being crushed to my right. I spun in a circle, baring my teeth as the rocks fell and whistled through the air. Something soft had made that rock break, an animal would have destroyed and cried out in surprise…something had muted the noise, or had tried to. I took a step forward and gasped as my foot slid into a small hole, Jasper screeched and flew up into the sky as I pulled out my scratched up leg. Clear blood leaked out from the cut and I stood up straighter, feeling my leg thump in pain.

_Annggelllaaaa_

"Who's there?!" I yelled, my vision going in for a second as the voice rang in my head, "Show your self! Stop being such a goddamned prick and come out where I can see you!"

The entire area was silent as I frowned and spun in a slow circle…that voice wasn't the Boys, I could feel all of them back at the cave sleeping. I ran a tongue across my teeth anxiously as I pictured Claire in front of me again, her long silver hair flowing around her. I snapped around as a soft laugh suddenly sounded around me like a carousel…my dream.

My eyes turned brighter as everything became clear, my 'new self' slipping through slightly as I felt the heat of being hunted, taunted. I was the prey, being watched and observed.

"Come on out you bastards." I whispered, my voice ringing through the air like a knife. A steel vice gripped me and held me in place as the fog lifted and the air grew static with energy. I shifted my feet as I dug my nails into my palms as two bodies climbed out from under the bridge, "…You shouldn't have come Claire, really."

"Well I knew you wouldn't get the message if I just called to you…figured I had to come through your most vulnerable spot." Claire strutted to me, keeping her distance as her light eyes turned a dark red. Dana stopped by her side and I felt Meg behind me, I turned sideways so I could see all three of them, "How's it going Collins? Still dedicated I see."

"And still intruding on out territory I see as well."

"_Your territory_? So David finally adopted you." Claire laughed, throwing her head back as her fangs slid down with a slick sound, "Traitors don't get to live though Angie…you know that."

"I can take you Claire, I won't let you kill anyone."

"Ha! The shrimp thinks she can take on us! _Us_! You're so going to die you fucking-"

"Calm down!" Claire snapped at Dana, holding her hand up viciously. Dana smirked.

I felt my body flood with adrenalin as fear rushed through me at a thousand miles per hour. I wasn't ready to take them, hell I wasn't even close but I swear to god I'd fucking make sure the boys got away before the Girls got to them if I went against Claire. My ankle hit the track as Meg suddenly jumped over me and landed next to Dana, Claire smoothed the short red dress she was wearing, her lips pursed as she looked back to me. She smelt like fresh blood.

"I like the perfume I'm wearing…gives a more satisfying taste doesn't it Angie? Kind of like a…Markus feeling."

"Cute, I'm enthralled."

"It amazes me how well you've adapted to being what you are." Claire smiled cruelly, "You would've done better under us."

"Bull shit, you would've killed me anyway. I was a house dog with you three and I would have remained so." I spat out, icy anger flowing through my as they stood in a line facing me. I felt blood drip from where my nails dug into my palms.

"Oh, you _loved_ us to death." Meg rolled her eyes dreamily as her voice dripped and flooded with sarcasm, "and you _worshipped_ the ground we walked on.'

"That's why you never thought to kill us in our sleep, only a few feet above your stupid head. You sucked at being smart for a human, crafty yeah but so damn stupid."

"Don't be so sure red head, I recall you asking some pretty fucking retarded questions yourself, mostly centered on yourself."

"Enough! We didn't come here for a chick debate!" Claire hissed, hitting Dana on the shoulder and Meg as well.

"Then why did you come here Claire?"

She turned to me, eyes blood shot red as her face morphed into something…completely different than mine. I felt my features shift and tighten as I followed suit, she laughed as she crouched low. Meg gave me a different look as she and Dana hung back. This was a fight between Claire and me, only us. I dug my heels into the ground as I watched the silvered hair girl closely.

"She looks different than us." Meg whispered, "David's blood must have…changed."

"It's sad your boyfriend won't be able to see you anymore." Claire hissed through sharp teeth. I growled.

"Leave David out of this."

"David? Who said I was talking about David? I was talking about that sweet doe eyed boy Michael. What I'd do to get my lips on that pretty little neck-"

"SHUT UP!"

I rushed forward angrily, throwing Claire off balance as I rammed into her shoulder and flew on top of the bridge. I dropped down and landed on all fours as Claire hissed, popping her shoulder back into place. My feet sunk into the cold metal as we flew at each other again. I grabbed a hold of her long silver hair, jerking her head back and sinking my teeth deep into her trachea as she drew her nails down the side of my face. I spit out s piece of flesh as we slammed into the ground, blood ran down my chin and dripped onto her face as blood ran down her own neck and melted in with her dress. She dug her nails into my bare flesh and dug in as I smacked her across the face with the knuckles of my fist. Her nails left long, deep gashes as I screamed and bit viciously wherever there was bare skin as we jumped into the air. My heel connected with her nose head on as I twisted away from her and landed on top of the bridge again.

Claire's hand shot out of nowhere and I felt my head being slammed into the ground, cracking on the edge of a tie as she twisted my wrist the wrong way, snapping it in half. I grabbed her hair again and pulled her down with me as light blood poured from me everywhere. Her nose smacked into the blunt edge of the tie, damaging the bone completely and crushing it to pieces. We leapt away from each other, faces dripping with blood and skin torn to pieces. I ran my tongue over my teeth again and smiled over my cracked lip. She returned the smile as the two vampires behind her watched on with bloodthirsty interest.

I slammed my fist into her jaw, making the wind whistle as she dodged my fist and sent her hand crushing into my side as her elbow connected with my face. I flew onto my back as the taste of copped made its way into my mouth from slicing open my tongue; I saw red as Claire jumped on top of me screaming like a banshee as I reached up and tore her face up. I slammed my fists into her side as she bit down on my shoulder, ripping it open through the jacket. I screamed and flung her off of me before I followed and pinned her beneath me before she reached the ground. She screamed and sent me flying back into a support beam, making the bridge groan in protest. I leaned against the beam, my chest heaving from the gashes as I felt my ribs shudder and brush against my insides painfully. Claire's chest heaved under her torn chest as she held a hand to her torn face. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side as blood poured over her neck. Dana and Meg stepped out from where they had been and flanked their broken leader like hyenas.

"You thought you were going to win." Claire scoffed behind her hand, "You…you were so wrong."

"You know…you know the difference between vampires and humans?' I asked weakly as I tried to step forward, feeling my legs buckle as I felt blood soak through my jacket.

I fell back weakly as Claire appeared in front of my and shoved me on the track. I coughed and spit out blood as Claire's foot came out and landed on my shin…crushing it effortlessly. I screamed as white hot pain seared through my leg and up through my body, Claire clamped a hand over my mouth as fire raged through me.

"What's the difference bitch?" Claire cackled like she was drunk. I stared up at the sky as I bit my lips to keep from screaming out, "Well?"

"JASPER!"

The grey bat soared above us as it screeched like a ghoul. The Girls jumped away from me in surprise as the bridge began to shake slightly; black shapes formed above me in the sky, the Girls looked up as well. From the moonlight thousands of tiny black dots fell and rained from the sky. Dana and Meg screamed and ran over each other as the bats began to descend. Claire screamed at them in another language as the bats descended upon the bridge.

Jasper hopped onto my lap and hissed as foam dripped from the sides of his snout, I pulled myself up weakly with my gimp leg trailing after me. The furious flaps and angry screeches were all that were heard as the bats encircled Claire in a tornado. Their pitch black leathery skin made it hard to see through as their teeth shone. They dove in and out of the thick bat tornado, biting at the vampire and coming away with chunks of flesh in their mouth which they dropped to the ground to go in for more. Mystified, I watched as a pale, blood soaked hand shot out from inside the torpedo and grab onto a bat, squeezing it until it died. Claire screamed blood hell from inside and I got up slowly, using my hands as I stood in the middle of the track…vibrations rocketed underneath my feet.

A train was coming.

I heard the bats continue to nip and tear at Claire in the middle of the track. The train was coming like a bullet through the fog, its yellow light slashing its way through and shining bright ever ten feet. I spun around, it would take less than five minutes to get here and I…my leg…it would take me more than five minutes to get to the other side. I could fly, that required both of my feet. I turned back to the bats and Claire but found myself sprawled back onto the ground as a hand retracted. Jasper screeched angrily as my body fell over the ties awkwardly. Claire stood over me, a walking freak show as her ribs shone through her flesh and the dress, her face was torn and gashed as she stood above me, fangs bared as her claw hands reached out to me, smearing blood across my body.

Her hand closed around my throat, lifting me off the ground and into the air with a shredded arm as I weakly grabbed at them, tearing them more on accident. I could hear the bats screaming all around me as I heard the train bellow, its light reaching the bridge.

"THIS! THIS is why I gave you a chance!" she screamed, "But now I have to KILL YOU…to show you who's fucking better!"

"Claire…" I gasped as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. She dropped me to the tracks again, shoving my head on the edge of the tie…where the wheels would slice over at a hundred and twenty miles per hour. I looked up weakly as the vibrations stung my teeth, "Claire…"

"What, what you little shit!" she screamed as the lights crossed the tracks to us, she pushed my head further into the track as she positioned herself to jump away. I smiled at her as I heard something land on the bridge.

"I won."

"ANGELA!"

I was thrown backwards and used the momentum to my advantage; sliding through the man made hole and gripping the bar tightly as I hung from the side of the tracks. My body dropped like a dead weight as I weakly hung on. I watched the scene unfold before me as the train bellowed again.

Dwayne fist connected with Claire's broken face again as the train rumbled ten feet in front of them. Claire snapped back from the force and he grabbed her by the shirt, screaming something at her as the train whistled.

And pushed her.

She fell backwards, arms flailing in all direction as she let out her last breath. Dwayne soared into the air, his feet missing the top of the train by a millimeter as Claire's body disappeared under the rims. Claire's scream echoed into the darkness, overpowered by the noise of the train.

A hand appeared on my shoulder and I looked up as Dwayne kneeled on one knee, looking under the train then back to me, gripping my arms and hoisting me up as I collapsed against him. I looked on as the train roared by…Claire's body was still, poking up from the tracks. I looked away as Dwayne closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to me. His red-brown eyes looked over me as he gently pulled me up bridle style, making sure to not damage any more of my bones. He leaned against the railing waiting until the train disappeared from view. I saw something blonde on the other side of the nearest tie and tried to look at it but Dwayne turned, shielding me from it as he stepped across the track.

"What…"

He shook his head and I sighed, letting my head rest on his fanged chest. His chest was warm as he gripped my weak body; his hair blew softly in the wind as we glided away from the bloodshed. My first bloodshed.

"It was nothing." He whispered as we crossed into the safety of the trees, I hissed as a branch caught on my torn shoulder. He shifted me and gave a small smile as I apologized, "You look like you just went through hell."

I felt my head spin as I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain. I bit my lip.

"You think…David…mad?"

The words became harder to speak as pain laced through my brain. Dwayne scoffed and ducked under a branch as I felt something land in my lap softly, Jasper nuzzled against our bodies.

"He just woke up…I don't think he registered you left really. I heard you scream and I flew out thinking he had attacked you. When I smelled your blood I flew out of there, waking him up in the process."

"Appeared…the bats…poof!"

"You need morphine." He chuckled, a genuine smile appearing across his face as I closed my eyes and rested my head as my limp legs dangled over his arm, "You're going to kill yourself one day you know."

"Shut it." I mumbled, smelling the salty air as we broke across the bluff, I heard Dwayne's feet hit the stairs lightly.

"I'm…proud of you." He whispered softly as I opened my fuzzy eyes to look at the full moon. This was practically an 'I love you' from Dwayne. I smiled softly and managed to pat his cheek tiredly in thanks before I collapsed back in his arms.

We walked through the cave opening with me barely conscious in Dwayne's arms as there were loud voices and flurry of movements around my vision. I felt Dwayne stop moving and opened my eyes to find David with his head in his hands as he sat hunched forward in the chair. He didn't look up as we entered. I felt Dwayne shift me again as Marko walked over to us softly along with Paul. I looked up at Marko blearily and smiled as much as my face would allow. He broke out in a relieved smile along with Paul. I watched from the corner of my eye as David completely zoned himself away from us.

"Thank god, you're alive." Marko enthused as he helped Dwayne set me down on my feet; he tucked an arm under me as we hobbled to the fountain. Paul crouched next to my side as I struggled to sit upright with the pain shooting off in all of my nerves. I groaned and clutched my leg and bent forward, gasping in pained breaths. Dwayne walked to David as Marko and Paul looked over me with soft hands, "God, what happened?"

"Claire…I had a dream and I went out…they attacked…Dwayne showed up and-ow my f…ing god it hurts!"

"We have to go after them." Marko growled, Paul chimed in violently as Dwayne pulled away from David.

"WE have to _kill them._ Marko and I get Dana." Paul roared as he jumped up and looked to his leader. Marko put a hand on my thigh as Dwayne nodded in agreement.

The bloodthirsty men looked to David and I closed my eyes and grimaced as I tried not to move my leg. I felt a strong hand at my side and I opened my eyes to find blue ones staring at me. I ground my teeth together as he looked over my cuts and gashes. The Boys watched their leader carefully as David touched me softly, my blood smearing on his gloves. My head spun and I closed my eyes again, falling forward and resting on David's shoulder as I gripped his jacket in pain and twisted underneath him.

"Angela…"

"Kill them…make them suffer…tear them to pieces slowly." I nodded into his shoulder. I felt Marko and Paul growl and snap at the air as David nodded to them. They flew out of the cave in silent fury as Dwayne dug through a box. David pulled me away from him and held my face in his hands. He gave a ghost of a smile as his reddened eyes turned yellow slowly, "I'm sorry David…sorry."

"We'll make them suffer…then we'll finish business with Max. Dwayne will take care of you, I don't want you going anywhere. Contact Michael or the Frog's if you have to…Dwayne, where did they head off to?"

"Towards town, take Pteropodinae. He was with Angela the whole time and has Dana's blood on him." Dwayne nodded as Jasper flew down from a hole and landed on David's jacket, clinging to it as he stood up. Dwayne sat next to me with gauze wraps and a needle. David bent down and pressed a kiss between my eyes before he let me go and disappeared in the black of his trench coat. Dwayne touched my back and I lay back on the fountain as he positioned himself next to me leg.

"They'll be fine, right?" I asked as Dwayne filled up the needle with liquid and quickly shit it into my leg painlessly.

"We've been around longer, and they know Dana and Meg. They'll make quick work of the two girls don't worry Angela." He placed his hands on my leg as the drugs kicked into my system, forcing me to shut my eyes, "When you wake up your leg will be reset…I just have to snap it back in place."

I closed my eyes and fell into a drugged slumber, my blood pulsing under my skin as I focused on Dwayne's breathing.


	16. First Come, First Staked

_** One more final chapter to go! I hope you've been enjoying this story so far and I hope you've been liking it. I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize! So I have a proposition for you, read on until the very last chapter and I'll ask you a question that I need your feedback on!**_

_** Anyways, onwards to the The Lost Boys and the final showdown!**_

* * *

FIRST COME, FIRST STAKED

Needles pinned and shot through my body like fire as I slowly woke up. I grimaced in pain as my leg twitched underneath something heavy. I felt like something had run a spear through my chest and used the tip to drag and scratch up my skin. Everything pulsed and pushed through my head as my eyes adjusted to the blurry cave around me.

I could remember everything last night; waking up to the nightmare, going out to the bridge and fighting Claire…for the last time. There had been bats circling around our heads and trapping Claire in a vacuum, then the train. The sounds she had made as the train went over her…I couldn't even describe the sounds; something between crying puppies to a deranged animal in the forest, breaking my eardrums like a dog whistle. I could remember Dwayne saving me and then falling into unconsciousness as the pain ran through my body. Had they killed Dana and Meg? Where was Claire's body? Why did it feel like something had been ripped and torn out of my heart, like there was an empty spot? I heard my ribs crack and groan under the silence as I sat up, the fountain was cold underneath me…my head pounded in confusion as I looked around me.

"Here."

I gasped as I twisted so my feet hit the floor softly; I smiled weakly as I looked up to Marko as he held out a bottle to me…the same bottle that held David's blood. I took it weakly and set it next to me as Marko took a seat next to me as well. God, the drugs Dwayne had given me were seriously bad…in a bad way. I stared at the bottle next to me…all because of this one thing had ended me up here. I rubbed my temples.

"Thanks." I leaned on Marko's shoulder as he checked over my scratched up arms underneath all the gauze wrappings. My leg was wrapped tenfold in a makeshift brace and tape, "How long have I been out?"

"Slept through the night and day obviously, didn't move a damn inch even when Dwayne had to reset you leg again after we got back. Whadd'ya think of his homemade recipe? Pretty horrible huh? I remember when I first changed they had to knock me up with that so much to make me stop from screaming."

"Yeah…I don't think I really want to get anything broken again." I laughed then winced as my ribs rubbed angrily, "Figures Dwayne would hand make it."

"MORNING-NIGHT!" Paul screamed as he flew out of the cave behind us, I covered my ears as he soared through the air and landed in front of us with a flip, "What's up with you?"

"Call it a druggy hangover."

"Dwayne's drugs then?" He grinned and ruffled my hair as Marko smiled and shook his head softly, wrapping up my arms again as Paul wandered off, "You know if you were human and he injected that you'd instantly poof."

"…Oh shut up." I stuck out my tongue and buried my head in my hands again as my head pounded with each loud noise. I smelt Dwayne come into the lobby and I looked up as he stopped in front of me, an amused grin set on his face. I glared.

"Hey Angela." Dwayne dodged a flying Paul and sat down in Marko's place as Marko took off after the other blonde, "How's your leg?"

"Fine, can barely feel it thank to your cocaine roofie." I smiled, "You could lay off the roofies though."

"I'll be sure to restock as soon as I can." He chuckled lightly and tapped my thigh, "You shouldn't put to much pressure on your leg, could re-snap."

"You better have crutches then if I go anywhere." I growled as I grabbed the blood bottle and twisted it in my hands.

"I'm sure you can hobble like a penguin just fine."

I twisted around as best as I could as David entered through the black hole; I brushed my hair over my shoulder and looked up as he stopped in front of me, his gloved hand gliding under my jaw as he checked me over. His blue eyes shone in the light and I could smell the faint traces of blood on the insides of his coat. He bent down and scooped me up before walking over to his chair and sitting down, letting me relax against him as I tried to put some blood into my legs. He watched as I played with the bottle in my hands thoughtfully.

"Where are you going later tonight?" David growled in my ear playfully as he wrapped a hand around my wrist as he nipped at my neck, I batted him away and smiled and held up his blood bottle teasingly.

"I've got your lifeline, don't make me use it." I teased, he eyed the bottle before shrugging, trying not to look annoyed. His eyes tinted black around the edges as I popped the cork.

"So? You need it with how much blood you lost last night."

"…How much did I lose?" I frowned and held up the bottle closer to my mouth as David played with a lock of my hair.

"Enough."

I set the blood down in my lap as I leaned against the arm rest, swinging my good leg back and forth on the chair.

"Dwayne told me what happened last night, how you fought Claire." David smirked, "How she kicked your ass."

"Oh shut up, I kicked hers equally. I'm not a thousand years old like you and trained in the art of kung-fu."

"I'm not even close to a thousand."

"I fought against a real vampire last night and won." I stuck out my tongue and he shook his head, leaning over me as his hand traveled down my leg and pressed softly. He gripped my jaw in his gloved hand.

"When you fight against someone bigger than a midget, and don't break a bone we'll talk about whose ass has been kicked." He leaned in and nipped at my bottom lip before pulling back and handed me the bottle, "But for now, drink and get some strength back…you might need it tonight."

"…Claire was only taller by a few inches." I mumbled as I put the bottle to my lips and tipped it. David's original blood seared into my mouth; exploding into the taste of rich copper and everything that made David who he was. I felt some drip from the side of my mouth and I put the bottle down, wiping it with the back of my hand as my veins tingled with life and electricity.

"Live with it." He smirked and shifted as Dwayne cracked up laughing, "So…where will you be heading off to tonight?"

"Why? I don't even know if I'll be able to walk….and even if I can you know where I'd be going."

"To Michael and those vampire geeks." He answered gravely as I shifted to get up, trying to test my own theory. I frowned and turned to him as I sat on the edge of the chair, standing up on my good leg as I gently put pressure on it, "Unfortunately."

"Someone jealous? David-ow!" I collapsed against the chair as I stepped forward. I bent down and began to rip off the brace, "No matter how much you hate Michael I owe him my life, including the Frog's."

"They hunt vampires Angela, _us_. I doubt they'd listen to a word you'll say even if you go back there, no matter how much you try and sweet talk them."

"This is why I plan to go alone." I hissed as I walked around the fountain slowly, passing Paul and stepping over his 'outstretched' foot, "And none of my backup would be you four."

"Why? We'd be awesome backup." Paul grinned as he followed me on the fountain; I rolled my eyes as I passed by David.

"Not if you fly around their heads the entire time like flies…and they don't know you, they wouldn't trust you not to attack them or something."

"Then how are you planning on even getting…to wherever they are." David tested as I began to limp faster.

"Oh you know, just steal your bike."

Marko laughed hysterically and I flicked him in the head as I picked at my dirty jacket. His green eyes twinkled with laughter as he held his stomach. Paul snickered besides him.

"You? Ride a bike? Come on Ange, you know you don't know hoe to ride anything on two wheels unless you're behind David."

"I can work it just fine. You guys are just always trying to knock me off a cliff or something and I fall off." I pointed out to the tall blonde, bypassing the innuendo as David got up from his chair and stretched lazily, "Just because you're never with me when I ride alone doesn't mean I don't know how to handle one…you flimsy ass."

"Ooh, you gonna take that Paul?"

"That was directed at you asshole."

"…oh…"

I shook my head in amusement as the two began to bicker, eventually dragging Dwayne in too. I walked back to David and he quirked an eyebrow as I lifted the bottle up again, staring thoughtfully at it.

"Are you going after Max tonight?"

"…Yes."

"Did you…Meg and Dana?"

"We left a treat for Max that would remind him of them." David grinned with a sadistic smile as I handed the bottle back to him, "And Claire."

"What did you do to them?"

"They're taken care of Angela. They're not a threat to us anymore."

"So if Max…when he finds what you had left of the Girls…he'll know you did this. And he'll be pissed."

"Good, which is why I guess we'll be confronting him with the Frog's for backup." He glanced at me before settling back into his chair. I blinked.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Nope."

"Bitch."

"What?" he stared up at me in surprise, I smiled my best charming smile as he just stared blankly, "I need you here, with us."

"The more people we have the shorter the fight will last and the less casualties we have…also, Michael's mom is dating Max so like…FYI."

David stared up at me thoughtfully as he played with the lip of the bottle with his gloved thumb, smearing the blood around. He shrugged after a minute and took a drink from it, I made a face as he set the bottle back down.

"That's…you just drank your own blood…kinda nasty."

"At least I'm not a god damned acid trip." He smirked as I stepped away from him, crossing my arms defiantly.

"I'm not falling for-oof!" I felt the air get knocked out of me as I was hoisted over someone's shoulder, Paul's long hair brushing against my skin. I smacked his back as David yelled after us, Paul carried me through the entrance and out into the cold night air. He flung me down and steadied me as David came out of the cave, glaring heavily.

"_She's fine_ David, the girl can handle herself. Not like she's something made of glass." Paul waved the bleach blonde off as he punched my shoulder, "You can take my bike just don't ruin it."

"I'll try not to." I nodded as Paul turned back into the cave. David leaned against the rocks and stared at me with a bored face, "I'll be back as soon as I can…they can help David."

"Only if they want to. I told you before that people get a role in life but they have to accept it to become it. The Frog's might say they hunt vampires but, if they come tonight and help us with Max…they might ask for death themselves."

David turned and I jogged up the stairs and hopped onto Paul's bike. Hoping to whoever could hear me that tonight, everything ended and we'd be in peace for at least a year. I gunned the engine and pulled off to the Boardwalk…tonight everything should end.

* * *

Paul walked into the cave whistling and running a hand through his windblown hair...it had been a long time since he had fought like he had last night. Without Marko or Dwayne pushing him aorund like a brother, pushing him to contain his anger it had been incredibly relaxing. Now Angela had entered with her twisted screwed up life, becoming like a sister to all of them but David. In a way it was like they needed her mire than anything; she was the one thing that reminded them what it felt like to be free, have a clear conscience and smile in the aftermath no matter what happened. He could never tell the others this though, especially Marko. They'd laugh and never let it go, but he couldn't help it. Paul wasn't immature like he acted to be, he _was_ smart. He just liked to mess around and have fun, that's what he wanted to be changed for right? Paul sighed and paced in the lobby slowly as Dwayne and David discussed attack strategies to each other softly. Marko hopped over to him happily.

"You ready to kill Max tonight?"

For being the smallest and youngest guy of all of them, Marko was the one with a deeper thirst for revenge blood suprisingly. Paul smiled back and sais something incoherent as they bounded over to David. Dwayne was always second in command next to the bleach blonde even though he was changed first. David fit the role though, but man he was such a prick sometimes. when they had first met Angela all David had cared about was to carve her into some...thing...but Angela had resisted and put up a fight, running away all those times and getting stronger alot faster than he would have thought. Then David had started to change his mind about the girl when they had gone after her when she had been with Max. It was some kind of love, and David knew that. All of them knew it though they didn't voice it. Paul sighed silently as David suddenly pulled back as if he had been pinched. He was probably keeping track of Angela's mind and where she was at. David's eyes snapped to his instantly and Paul straightened up.

"I want you to be the distraction tonight, Paul."

Paul nodded solemly as David turned to Marko and gave him the plan, he zoned out again. Tonight was the night they were taking over Santa Carla for good, David would become the Head vampire and they'd rule until the world ended. Paul scoffed silently as an image of David marrying Angela flashed across his mind. David the king and Angela the queen of Santa Carls.

Paul got up as the others began to get ready, Marko bumped him.

"...what would happen to Angela if Max takes us all out?" Marko whispered as quietly as he could. David's head snapped up to theirs and Paul grinned sheepishly. David threw on his trench coat with a snap as his blank face replaced any emotion.

"She'll take refuge with the Frog's or the Emerson's and continue being human...somplete immunity from everyone."

The three of them nodded and Paul sighed as they flew out of the cave, each of them landing heavily on the top of the bluff.

"Let's go boys."

Tonight, the Lost Boys ruled.

* * *

There weren't many people here...there was barely anyone in the arcade when I zipped past on Paul's bike. It was like the Santa Carla teens and adults had chosen to stay inside...which was a good idea. I had ditched the bike a while ago and had just been walking around trying to sift through the couple hundreds of people, trying to pinpoint anyone familiar. The Boardwalk usually had a couple thousand people milling aorund like tiny little ants. I rubbed my arms through my jacket, the wind was beginning to pick up and I knew for a goddamned fact that the world knew what we were up to. i turned around a corner and stopped slwoly.

There it was, the Frog shop; open, inviting and smelling of printed and inked paper. I frowned and chewed on the inside of my lip, maybe I shouldn't be doing this...at all. David was right. Bringing the Frog's into this, bringing Michael and Sam into this was...just wrong. The Frog's hunted us and we tried to kill people like them. I could feel a nervous sweat wash over me as I took a hesitant step back. I was to chicken, I couldn't face either brother after-

"You take one more step back and you'll be a vampire kabob."

I froze as the rough voice of Edgar Frog sounded around me, I felt something jab into the middle of my spine. I nodded slowly.

"Don't move..._filthy scum_." he snarled and pushed forwards a little with the stake, "If you make one move-"

"You'll kill me, I got it Frog." I dropped my hands and sighed as I leaned on my good hip as Edgar shuffled behind me, "Edgar, I know you probably have alot on you're mind right now but seriously, how do you expect me to stay still if you keep pushing me?"

"...Fine-HEY!"

I spun around, knocking the weapon from his hand in one swift motion as I grabbed onto his jacket and threw him against the wall next to us, just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. I watched as a sharpened pencil fell to the ground. I stared at the hunter in front of me as he stare back, wide eyed.

"...A pencil? _Really_?"

"We kind of ran out fo stakes."

I tilted my head to the side as Edgar threw a punch, I stuck out my foot and sent him flying into the ground as I slapped his hand away. He fell on his knees and tried to kick my feet from under me but I stepped on his ankle. I turned as I heard Alan, Sam and Michael's footsteps over the concrete as they ran to Edgar and I. I stepped away from the fallen Frog as Michael put a hand in front of Sam, stopping him from coming any further to us...me. Edgar got up and quickly stepped to his brother's side as Michael gave a small, releived smile. he walked over and encased me in a tight hug.

"Mike no! She's a monster!" Sam cried out as I wrapped my sore arms around the Emerson as well, burying my face in his leather jacket. He smelt like a friend, nothing more, "Mike!"

"Cool it Sam." Michael pulled back and smiled again before he frowned and looked at my bandaged body, "What happened to you? I went to the Boardwalk and you never came...and now...what did you get into?"

"Got rid of a few pests." I smiled and stepped farther away looking to the Frog's, "We took down a group of three last night...the ones who had killed your friends those few years ago, I'm sorry you never got to do it..."

Alan huffed and scowled as Edgar gripped a new stake in his hand.

"How do we know you're not going to jump us?" Sam stepped in between all of us. I frowned as I saw his wrapped up palm, "How do we even know who you really are anymore?"

"You don't, but you know who I am underneath who I've become. I didn't come for a fight with all of you...quite the opposite."

"You bit Sam, we've put up with you long enough." Alan bit out venomously, he nudged his brother pointedly. Edgar sighed.

"You have five minnutes." Edgar dropped his weapon to his side and I nodded. i stared at the boys in front of me...so young yet so old. I nodded and they tensed as I stepped closer to them, withing arms reach.

"Let's just get this part over with; I know where you all live and I know your weaknesses and your strong points. I owe each and every one of you my life, down to the last breath. You two helped me realize who I was and...you just kept me sane whenIi just wanted to die in the back of your shop. I owe the two of you my life becuase you trusted me withough a thought after meeting me for five minutes, inviting me and just...just making me feel welcome when everything around me hated me. But i have a proposition to the four of you that depends on your life...kind of...You know, I could've killed any one of you any second, knowing where you lived and all so I think for that, the four of you at least owe me one thing."

The air grew silent between us as I tried to read their expressions on their faces. Sam sighed and looked at me as Michael shifted.

"I'm listening...we do know pretty much everything about you." Sam spoke up and Michael nodded, "We're behind you Angela...but if you try to bite me again you're getting a facefull of garlic. Got it?"

"Got it hotshot."

"Just tell us what 'depends' on our lives." Edgar growled as Alan scowled deeper. I turned to the Emersons first.

"The man that's been seeing your mother, the one who runs the movie store; Max...he's the head vampire of Carla."

Michael stared at me in suprise as Sam's mouth dropped open. Edgar and Alan quirked an eyebrow in interest as Michael stuttered.

"You're-you're-you're kidding right?" Michael looked ready to faint. I felt a sudden surge of annoyed anger wash through me and I ground my teeth together. The boys all stared at me.

"Max is the head vamp of Santa Carla, he changed David back in the late forties and David changed the others and he changed me. Max also changed the Girls and the Boys just slaughtered them last night, sliced their heads off for all I know! If _any_ of you listen to me carefully and read the words from my lips then you'lll understand what I'm asking. Max is older than the Boys and Girls pulled together, when he finds out what David did to his other changed vamps he'll go on a murderious rampage and slaughter everyone who's ever come in contact with David...everyone you know will die because you came in contact with me."

They were silent once again as I talked on about Max, their eyes shifting over the Boardwalk and across the way as they glanced at the brightly lit movie store. The Frog's hands twitched as they moved to their utility belts around their waists. Michael and Sam's faces were white as sheets as they ran over everyhting in their heads.

"Our mom...our mom's dating a vampire. Angela, how long have you know about this?" Michael pleaded angroly, grabbing me by my torn shoulders harshly, I hissed and pushed him back.

"I had my suspicions the day I met you and the night I went to your house I was pretty fucking certain all right? I'm sorry but you have to understand that now is the time to take revenge and kill him. Tonight, before he changes you, Sam or your mother." I turned to the Frog's, "I need help, the Boys as well. We can harm Max until he's a quivering mess but we don't have actual weapons. you have the stakes, holy water and crossbows...we can just growl and swipe at air...we need your help guys, Max needs to go. If you help me though, you may get hurt seriously...one of you may even die but I swear, you have my word on anything you ask."

I pleaded, true desperation leaking into my voice as i heard whisperes in the air. David was calling in impatience.

"Please you guys, everything I've told you is true...Tonight we kill Max and you can hunt us all later but I need you to make up your minds now, I don't have any more time to waste."

"...We're in." Edgar nodded, I let out a sigh of relief as Michael and Sam nodded in agreement. Alan ran back to the comic shop as Michael ran a hand through his hair. The Boys had wanted to kill Max, David's confrontation usually meant kill and waste did it not? Alan came back out with two backpacks full of artillery and two bikes.

"Are we riding shotgun Batman?" I questioned as I looked through the backpacks. wooden stakes, knives, holy water, garlic, silver and stainless steel stakes topped with a few arrows were stuffed itno the thin bag. I whistled as I took out what looked like a fucking javelin and inspected the sharp tip. The Frog's smirked as I put it back in, "You two never cease to amaze me but we won't make it in time if we ride bikes. Michael, do you own a car or something?"

Michael nodded and Sam took out some keys from his pocket, fire flamed up in their eyes as they thought back to welcoming Max...and their mother who had fallen for the vampire.

"I have my bike here, I'll swing around to get it."

"I have one as well, we'll meet you on the road." I noded as the four of us took off to the car and Paul's bike as Michael ran the opposite direction. We pushed through the thin crowd visciously as I sprinted to Paul's bike as Sam, Edgar and Alan jumped into an old blue car with the top down. I kick started the bike and pulled out of the lot, Sam hot on my tail as we bounced onto the road. Where the Boys would be confronting Max at, I had no idea but something told me to go back to the cave. Instead of protecting the only friends I had, I was bringing them into a war beyond their world or comprehension...my old self told me to pull back but I pressed on. I wanted to be safe with the Boys and I wanted my new home to be safe as well. I felt my leg give a pained twinge as Michael shot out of nowhere and swerved behind me before catching up as we shot down the road. I looked back to see if Sam was keeping up when I noticed Alan and Edgar screaming as they pointed to the black sky above us.

"_VAMPIRE!" _Edgar screamed again as I looked up at the sky, there was a flash of white and i swerved off to the side, flying over the handlebars and skidding on the ground painfully. the car screeched to a halr and Michael turned around me, as he looked ahead of him, his heart beating faster than a drum.

Walking out from the darkness I saw a figure appear...framed by thick, clear glasses and a jacket with shoulder pads. I growled and got up slowly as Edgar nervously shot a stake at him with a crossbow. Max held up a hand and caught the weapon easily as he stood in the glare of the headlights. He smiled.

"Angela...so nice to see you out and about again."

"Can it Max." i growled as I straightened myself next to Paul's bike. He shrugged, "What do you want."

"I heard David talking earlier...something about killing me? Stupid boy still forgets that we can all hear each other when we want to. anyways, I just wanted to drop by and see if what he's going on about is true." Max's eyes raked over the Frog's and Sam, "Seems I was right though...Tell me, how are my girls doing? I haven't seen them around, which is sad...we were like one family."

"Dead." I spoke up, Max froze, "Killed them the other night. You should've taught your girls to not play around train tracks Max, could be dangerous."

"_You_..."

"Claire's dead and the other two are awaitng your approval...probably wrapped up in a box somewhere with a tiny-Shit!" I covered my ears as a horrible screaming began to circle through my head, the others cried out and clmaped their hands over their ears as well. I peeked through my crushed eyes to find Max screaminf and falling to the ground on his knees, it was as if they were the screams he had taken from all of the people he had killed...sadness and pure rage, "KEEP COVERING YOUR EARS!"

It was useless to scream at the others over the sound of Max's screams but they writhed in their seats and cried out hoarsely for it to stop. Their eyes were screwed shut as I fell to my own knees and forced ym forehead itno the ground. I cried out as the screams echoed through my mind along with David's voice running through me mind calling me again and again.

Then it all stopped, like someone had forced a gag in Max's mouth. i panted on the ground, my ribs rubbing and extending as my eyes watered. Max's tall and dark figure stood up slowly from the ground, a look of disgust on his lips as he locked eyes with me...he was no longer Max. his face wasn't like the Boys and it wasn't like mine when it changed...in place of his eyebrows were fleshy scales, the top of his forehead jutted out like he had horns and his teeth, all of them were like a shark's. I saw another wooden stake fly through the air and Max hit it away angrily as Alan began to chuck balloons of holy water around the vampire. They never even seemed to splash near Max. He turned to me and bared his teeth.

"_I'll come back for you."_

Then he was gone. His shadow dissapearing with him as I saw him lift into the air and whip away.

We scrambled to get back on the bikes as Sam started the car up again, his face a look of hysteria and fear. Michael ground his teeth together as we jumped on the bikes, some blod trickling from his ear. We shot off again, fire and fear burning through us as I led the way.

He was going to the cave, back to where the Boys were waiting for me. i had no way to call them, to warn them. I couldn't...god! I bit into my lip as I pushed ahead, the bike roaring with fury as the car growled behind me. I focused on my thoughts as the fog began to roll in the clsoer we got to the beach and away from the road. It was so difficult to connect, god knows I've tried in the past month. I just...I just had to focus on one mine that was it...David's mind...i closed my eyes for a split second...focus...focus...

David...David...

There...I could feel his presence in the cave. he was agitated and furious at something, he was nervous. It was like a chord had been broken, I could feel him now, I could finally read him like he would read me all the time. I shuddered and opened my eyes as we curved into the outside of the forest so the car could fit through. Michael jumped besides me.

_Max is coming, Max is coming, MaxiscomingMaxiscoming!_

I spit it out in my head as fast as I could, feeling the connection flicker and men as quickly as it came. But I knew it worked, that small spark was all that I needed, and I had felt it for sure. I jerked the bike and nearly skidded off the road as I saw something deep into the fog as we neared the bridge...we slowed to a stop as the fog began to lift. Sam nearly hit my tire as Michael drew in deep breaths next to me.

The person...whoever it was, was waving his arms weakly as he came clsoer across the bridge, a limp evident in his gait as he wobbled from side to side. I slid off my bike despite Michael's protests as I walked further onto the bridge sniffing the air. I smelt blood, alot of it. The fog curled in again and my feet slid on the cool ties.

"Hey!" I yelled as the man collapsed on the ground, a dark lump in the middle of the tracks. I crept closer, pushing through the fog...Oh god, I knew that smell...I knew that mess of blonde hair. I sprinted the rest of the way, sliding on my feet as the bright jacket shone through the fog.

I fled to him.

The man let out a pained cry as I sprinted, my muscles popping and tweaking in my leg as I felt something rise in the back of my throat. My stomach twisted and pulled as I slid on the rails beneath my bare feet, rocks coming and cutting up my soles. Oh god no, please let me be wrong…no not him, all that blood dripping from his face…his stomach….no, not him-not him…

"A…gela."

"MARKO!"

* * *

David sat at his usual place in the lobby, legs crossed and hands folded calmly in his lap as a concentrated scowl spread on his lips. He didn't get it, what was taking them so long? All Paul had to do was make sure Angela was at the Boardwalk, Dwayne was supposed to figure out where Max was and come back and Marko was supposed to scout the air around to make sure Max hadn't gotten the jump on them somehow...they all still had yet to show up and he was getting restless; his final patience wearing diwn to a needle thin point. David growled as his hands tightened and his eyes glanced to the blood bottle on the floor. He needed for Angela to be safe now; they had killed her 'sisters' by ripping them apart limb from limb and making the other one watch before they shipped them to Max's house. Paul wanted to feed them to the sharks but it wouldn't do enough justice. He knew that the others knew...he cared for her. It was true he had intended to kill her the night they met but he could care less about that now...thanks to Dwayne. Dwayne was second in command and he had been the one to suggest not killing her in the first place...and killing her at the bonfire. But she had taken to the blood like a fish to water and David...just couldn't do that. Dwayne hated her the night Marko introduced them, he could see it. Marko and Paul loved her immediately and had wanted to adopt her as their fake sister, but then again they rarely really hated anyone. Angela was a sister to them all...David gritted his teeth as angela smiled and laughed in his mind. If he had a heart or a decent conscience he knew it'd tell him what he was feeling wasn't just a...an emotion to be dealt with later. But he didn't have those anymore, nothing to give other than his loyalty, he only offered that to his Boys...and now Angela.

If he really was to kill Max tonight and become the Head vampire in Carla, they'd the most powerful gang...David grinned viciously as Dwayne suddenly sauntered back into sight through the opening sighing as he broke into David's thoughts.

"What is it?" David snapped, uncrossing his legs and going over to his blood brother, his coat hitting his boots with a snap. Dwayne frowned and shook his head.

"Something's not right, David. I can…I smell blood in the air and I feel like something's been…I just don't feel right." Dwayne whispered, turning to him, "I can barely reach Paul and Marko I can't even feel anymore. It's like he was ripped out of the sky or something."

David nodded grimly, he had tried multiple times to reach Marko and Paul, more so Marko because the younger blonde wasn't even responding. This wouldn't be Max's first time playing tricks on them, when Max had been training him he would cut Dwayne and place him somewhere on the other side of Santa Carla and make David find Dwayne by smelling out his blood and sending his thoughts out. David closed his eyes and tried again…

Nothing, no response from either of them. David feared that they actually _had_ been ripped from the-

Pain.

Blinding pain. A voice spoke through him, more powerful than Paul or Marko's shot through his spine and brought David down to his knees as he screamed out in pain and pressed his palm to his temple. Dwayne dropped besides him and gripped his shoulders, David hissed as the voice seemed to be punching through a hole in his head.

"DAVID!"

He could hear Dwayne's heavy voice as he shook his shoulders, but the pain wouldn't stop in his head; it was like having a hangover and a migraine at the same time all over again while being slammed in the forehead with a steel bat. It was like when he had been turned, that blinding and infuriating white pain had cascaded through him…as…god, why couldn't he think straight?! What was this?! He growled and grabbed at Dwayne weakly as he squeezed his eyes shut, he could feel some of his blood drip from his nose at the force of this…this _thing_.

Then he heard it, they both did…

_Max is coming-Max is coming-Max is coming-MaxiscomingMaxiscomingMaxisc oming!_

The words were whispered through the air and over the two vampires' heads as David opened his eyes with a deep gasp. Dwayne had covered his own ears and writhed on the floor as the voice got to them. David grasped his shoulder as he listened to Angela's voice carry itself boldly through their shared minds. She had managed…but the message…Dwayne let out a sharp cry as the pain stopped for himself and the message rang through as well.

They looked at each other, she had broken through.

"DAVID! DWAYNE!"

Their heads snapped up and their eyes flew to the opening where Paul was leaning against the rocks, bloodied and torn as he stumbled into the cave and collapsed in David's arms as the two fled to him. He gasped and spit up blood as he clutched the long gash in his side, his white pants were splattered with blood. He looked up at David weakly, small tears in his eyes.

"Max…Max is here. He took Marko, Angela's on her…her way here…with oh god, David…_Marko's dead_."

The unstrung-steady silence fell over them as David leaned back as something in his stomach dropped with dread and flooded with ice. His limbs grew cold as Paul's labored panting mixed with his choked sobs. They had lost a friend…they had lost a brother. They had lost someone they had all loved more than anything.

They were supposed to die together, protect each other…they had lost a brother.

"Hello Boys."

Their heads slowly raised to meet Max's gaze as his tall wolfish body lazily leaned against the entrance, his shit eating grin plastered across his face, he licked his fingers that smelt of Marko, clean. David…he felt the tips of his teeth sink into his tongue as the fury raged inside him. Red and black flashed before him as he stood up, Dwayne and a weak Paul following slowly as they hid the tears for their dead brother. They wanted revenge, bloody revenge.

For Marko.

Max grinned and removed his glasses, placing them delicately in his coat pocket like a southern gentleman.

"So, you Boys wouldn't believe what I heard today."

* * *

Michael was going full speed, the little blue car having immense power it was like being behind David on his bike again. Alan and Edgar were double checking their bags in the front seat next to Michael, loading up small guns with miniature stake, once again I was thankful for befriending them…with my whole heart. Sam sat in the back with me trying to wrap up Marko's wounds. It was something like out of a horror movie, I could barely keep myself from muttering stupid promises and offering sad smiles as tears came out and hit the man's bleeding chest. Something had ripped its way into Marko's stomach; I could see the faint white mark of a bone as I cleaned his chest. He was out of it, wide eyed but holding onto his life just barely. He would turn his head from side to side and grip my hand in his when he felt pain from the cleaning I was doing. We only had two minutes before we reached the bluff…I stared down into his hazy green eyes, he was still alive. He was still breathing even though his chest was ripped to pieces, his pants tattered and his jacket shredded on the back…he was coated in dull grey-green blood…oh god, _he was still alive. _

I didn't want to leave him, I refuse to leave him there on the bluff while we go down to fight…but I needed to…I blinked as I watched his bloodied hand twitch, I smiled sadly and gripped his hand and brought it up, giving it a soft kiss before gripping it again. His blood tasted exactly like Marko, full of energy and life. He coughed and spit up more new blood, his teeth surprisingly red as he twitched uncontrollably. He smiled up at me grimly as his eyes shifted to mine…he knew what I had to do, I just…it was Marko. He was like a brother to me, a sweet, thoughtful, wonderful and beautiful brother I always wished for.

"Go." Marko choked out as he put a hand over mine that was trying to stop the bleeding. Michael screeched the car to a stop, nearly sending us over the cliff. I gulped as Sam and the Frog's began to yell tactics to each other as they got out, I felt Michael pop the roof over out heads and the night air encircled us. I gulped as Marko clutched my hand, "Go…A..gela."

"I love you." I whispered, slowly slipping my hand from under his as Michael touched my arm as the others ran to the stairs, "I'll be back…I promise."

"I'll…here…" He coughed back, softly gesturing to the car as I slid away from him.

Michael and I began to sprint towards the stairs with Michael as the younger ones ran down the stairs. White hot fury blew through me like a whirlwind as I felt my blood begin to boil and change, my teeth came down and I shot into the air above Michael, screaming into the night as my fists clenched. Michael ducked as I shot down to the ground, landing on my feet and creating cracks in the ground. I growled and stalked forward where the Frog's and Sam were waiting at the entrance for us, they all stepped back as I stopped in front of them, Michael right behind me. I jacked a stake from Edgar as they stared at my face.

"We kill for blood tonight."

The ocean slapped against the rocks beneath us.

"What the hell are we waiting for?!" Alan yelled suddenly, running into the entrance and disappearing. Michael and I shot off after them, out weapons banging on the rocks as I shot in front of all the boys. I crouched near the front, the lobby splaying out for all of us to see. The boys crouched behind me, breaths ragged with excitement.

I could hear the sonic screams of vampires fighting inside, David roared at the top of his lungs as Max screamed from his. I pushed the others against the wall as something smashed against the wall. I crawled forward slowly.

Paul was fighting the best he could against Max with David as Dwayne tried to attack from above, using only their hands and whatever they found around them. Paul was thrown against the rickety elevator in the corner and knocked himself out as his neck snapped on the bar.

"Find a place to hide, when I go down for the last time…attack." I hissed to them, hearing the faint fluttering of thousands of wings. Michael's hand grabbed mine as I moved to shoot out, "Michael, let me go."

"You'll die Angela…let me come with you." His brown eyes searched mine as a bat whizzed past our heads, his mouth looked ready fro any comeback I had. I snapped my arm back and growled. He moved back as my new face drew closer. I needed to taste Max's blood…for Marko.

"We said our goodbyes Michael, now _hide_!"

I jumped through the entrance as hundreds of bats flew into the lobby, screaming at Max and encasing him a darkened wall, shielding me from obvious eyes, as I walked into the lobby, I could feel the bloodlust in the air. David jumped back from the frenzied bats and managed to throw in a few hits before the older vampire screamed and all of the bats fell to the ground instantly. Head vampire came with perks, who would've thunk. I felt Max's eyes trail over me as he stood up from where he had been crouching in the bat tunnel. My chest heaved as I looked on his demonic face.

"Why Angela, care to join?" he snarled as Dwayne shot from above, his long fingernails easily dug into Dwayne's arms and tossed him back into the wall. I twisted the stake in my hand as David staggered up from where he had been thrown onto the fountain top. His leg was broken and his face was cut up, badly. He looked exhausted.

"Don't mind if I do Max."

I leapt forward and he met me halfway, easily dodging my jabs as I tried to hit him with the stake. He tore the tiny stick away from me and over to Dwayne, nearly getting him on the arm. His nails cut into my collarbone as I fumbled backwards. I felt my skin tear and I screamed, digging my teeth into his arms as I tried to rush him again. I felt the elder vampire's blood run over my teeth and I spit it out. Whatever I did, I couldn't drink it…no matter how much it sang to me. Dwayne attacked again as I bit into Max's hand, he struck at my body with a hidden knife, tearing apart my stomach as he tried to throw Dwayne off…I felt nothing. No pain, my adrenalin masked the pain completely as it coursed through me in hot bursts. David yanked me away as he tried to crush Max's head with a rock. I rolled on the ground as Max ducked out of the way and got his shoulder clipped instead. The rock shattered to pieces and Max kicked his body away like a ragdoll. Dwayne cried out in fury as his temples bled, he shoved a long piece of metal through his left thigh before Max caught his head and used the momentum to shove him face first into the chandelier. He landed unconscious besides Paul and a struggling David. He ripped the metal out of his leg with a ferocious growl.

It was Max and me now…

We circled slowly, each dripping blood and eyeing each other's twitching hands; eager to rip the other apart. My leg twisted with each step as it dragged along the ground. I could hear the humans' breathing behind the heavy curtain of the canopy as they watched us fight. I hurt everywhere, when vampires fought we did it so fast the human eye could barely keep up but it took so much energy to keep that pace. I was going down now there was no doubt about that. Max was the ring leader, strongest of them all. David may be able to stand up to him and get a few punches in but Max was the brute force and strength behind everything.

"You could have been so wonderful Angela." He hissed, his voice carried through the air like stale blood. I felt my body twinge as David moaned weakly from where he was crumpled on the floor. I forced a pained laugh.

"You could be less annoying."

He merely laughed at my childish jab as we stopped mid-circle, my back to David as Max stood up full height.

"You know you can't win…you came and took my Boys away from me. I can't just forgive and forget that."

"And I can live with that." I eyed the sharpened rock in my peripheral David was weakly pushing my way as Max sighed and looked down, "So why don't you stop talking and…and fight like a man."

"You had been such a sweet girl Angela…you just hung around with the wrong crowds." He flinched and I jerked back, skidding along the ground as I grabbed the rock and crouched over David's body baring my teeth as my face tightened, "I'll miss your company."

"You were a bastard, you won't be missed."

His hands clasped around my throat before I even thought about the next move I was going to throw at him, his weight flung us both into the wall above David's head; his teeth tore at my neck savagely and ripped my skin away before spitting it to the ground. I screamed and clutched at his shoulders trying to move my neck away so he wouldn't tear any further into the soft muscle. I cried out in pain as I slammed his shoulder into the wall with all of my strength. I heard a pop as it dislocated and a small rip as I slammed it back on a sharp rock end, making his arm muscles rip as the rock dug in and tore. I felt his teeth sink and grind on my bone, sending shock waves of nerves through my body as he finally clamped down on the muscle. My blood was flying everywhere, spraying us in the faces and dripping down to David and the others. Max shook his head like a shark, tearing and ripping muscles…_he was trying to eat through my neck._

I grasped for the sharpened knife he had held earlier as I grabbed ahold to the side of his face as he grappled above me with one good arm. I tugged on his hair, making him release from my neck, his temple shone in the moonlight as we slammed onto the ground, using my bloody body as a pillow. I let out a gasp as the air rushed out of me. Max suddenly looked up and away from me as Alan and Edgar stepped from behind the canopy curtain.

"And who are these fine young meals?!"

"First come, first staked!."

"And we're about to own your ass!" Alan yelled as he and Edgar aimed they're weapons at Max.

"So say bye, bye bitch." I choked as I brought the weapon into his skull, not stopping as I felt the knife slice through his brain as the hilt of the blade went in as well.

He screamed above me and clutched his head as I hit the rest of the knife in, he flung me away from him. I flew through the air weakly and felt my body bend the wrong way over the fountain as I dropped besides David. I felt the world crush in on me slowly.

Max was screaming like a mad man, dropping and twisting on the floor as he tried to pound the blade out of his head. I could see Sam and Michael wielding large sticks that were set on fire as Alan pulled back his slingshot of holy water as Max struggled to stand up. His face was bleeding like a Halloween mask; blood going down his face in rivers as he moved this way and that, he screamed again as some blood pulsed out unexpectedly. Alan let his holy water balloons shoot into the air and start slamming into Max's body, covering him from head to toe as Michael and Sam set a fire ring around him. David leaned over me on all fours as Edgar crept forward, a long stake in his hand.

"Wait!" David called out, struggling to get up as Max cowered down in his circle and whimpered in immense pain. Michael helped the bleach vampire up as David struggled to walk over to Max.

Max looked up at him in pain, blood running down his vampire face as David looked at him equally, his entire body weight nearly on Michael, I felt Dwayne come up behind me as Sam rushed outside with his fire stick. David kicked a small path on the fire and diminished it so he could look at Max without all the rage.

"You're done Max, your reign is over. It's time for us to take over." David pushed away from Michael and leaned closer to Max as he grinned, "The Lost Boys rule for now on…"

"…You kids will never rule."

David laughed and fell forward, pinning Max to the ground as his teeth tore open his neck. Michael stepped in front of my vision as the Frog's began to stake Max's flying feet into the air and his hands, pinning the older vampire to the ground as David drank from him. I closed my eyes and relaxed as Dwayne helped me sit up against him, holding a hand to my throat with a cloth to stop the bleeding. Michael pulled a stake from the back of his pants as David pulled away from Max and stood up, energy flowing through him as he backed away from the past Head vampire; Max lay twitching on the ground as blood flowed around him, his body had steam rising from where the holy water had sunk into. The Frog's circled around him, looking at his body surrounded by fire as the vampire groaned in pain. David nodded to himself as he and Michael locked eyes.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, coming through the entrance with his fire stick and blood soaking through his shirt as he helped a short blonde man come through as well. Marko leaned against Sam as Max tried to look up as well, "Don't kill him yet!"

"Kill him Michael." David growled as he walked around the brown haired boy and over to me. Sam helped Marko over to Michael and he grabbed the fire stick away and turned to the vampire that had nearly killed him.

"No. Set him on fire first…then stake him."

Michael raised the gun he had, filled with miniature stakes as he walked over to where Max's head was twisting back and forth, the Frog's aimed at Max's body as Marko limped closer, hovering the stick over the small hole in Max's side as he heaved for breath.

"Kill him." David ordered as Marko kicked the glasses off of Max's face and crushed them, Max sighed for the last time.

Words could not describe the sounds I heard as Marko thrust the flaming stick into Max's side and hearing the popping sounds come from inside the dying vampire's body. Michael's finger pulled the trigger and released the tiny stakes into Max's face as the Frog's began to shoot into his body. Those bloodcurdling screams came from Max's mouth again…they were anything but human. All those lives he had taken were soaring into the air around us as his body began to bubble and convulse uncontrollably. David shielded my eyes calmly with his hand as he pulled me against him. There was a scream from Sam and then I heard a loud metallic grinding sound and a small explosion like a powdery firecracker going off.

Then the noises were gone.

I could hear the flame roaring and the Frog's making disgusted noises as the Emerson's breathed deeply. David's heavy hand fell to my throat and I looked to the spot where Max had once occupied.

Blood…and skin.

Nothing else remained other than blood, skin and the broken glass Marko had crushed. Max's body had burst into curling flames and with that explosion he was gone. The Frog's were covered in glittery blood that stank of death as the Emerson's got up from where they had been pushed back in the explosion. Sam was on Michael's back as their faces were covered in dust and blood. David was smiling at Max's empty spot, his face drenched in mixed bloods as was his clothing. The left side of me was covered in whatever Max had been made out of, the rest was my own blood. David put more pressure on my neck as Paul and Dwayne got up from where they had been on the floor. Marko stood over the flames, completely out of it as he dripped from head to toe in two bloods…holding a part of the once flaming torch. The Frog's threw bits of Max to the ground and rubbed their faces clean as they gave me a smug grin and high fived each other and the Emerson's.

"Marko?" Paul whispered as he looked at his friend, David bent down and kissed my forehead as a small tear made its way down his face, "Oh god…MARKO!"

Paul rushed to his best friend despite their injuries and pulled him into a tight hug as Marko cried into his shoulder. Dwayne encased them both in a tight hug as David looked at the younger blonde.

"Welcome back brother." He whispered as the Boys limped to where we were at, falling down and trying to not cry out in joy. David smiled, the tips of his eyes crinkling as Marko grasped my hand in his own. David tilted my head back and looked through me.

"I love you Angela Collins."

"I love you David."

I smiled softly and collapsed into his arms as all of the boys around me cheered and yelled into the night air.

The Lost Boys ruled Santa Carla.


	17. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Sam Emerson looked across the flashy Boardwalk slowly, his darkened hair shone under the lights as his older brother stopped besides him, hands stuffed into an old leather jacket he always refused to sell. A young girl and her friend ran by, giggling into their cell phones as they smiled brightly. Michael gave a huff as they moved together through the crowds of people towards an old run down shop. He ran a hand through his shortened dark hair as he and his younger brother stopped in front of the shop, gazing up at it in memory.

"Kinda hard to believe it all sort of started here." Sam looked over the run down, cracked wood og the old sign. Michael nodded and looked to his younger brother who was eye level with him now.

"Yeah...But time's have changed, Sam."

"Edgar's down insome beach and Alan's...Alan's somewhere." Sam turned around as they began to walk across the new Boardwalk, "But at least Mom's still here along with a few other people."

Michael nodded as they made their way down to the refurbished concert stage where a band was playing, as it did almost every night for the past twenty something years. it had been such a long time since the older Emerson had come back to Santa Carla _with_ his brother...twenty years ago...Michael stood still as he and his brother listened to the music for a while, enjoying the night life and remembering the days of his youth before everything began to get out of hand. This place was where it all started...and kept going.

"_Michael!" _Sam's hand closed over his brother's shoulder tightly, looking past Michael at an old building with massive bikes underneath it. Michael looked over as well as the crowd moved in front of the bikes...he saw something else and felt a strange sensation twist in his stomach. twenty years ago indeed, Michael had never felt so old in his life.

Gliding through the crowd on bare feet walked the one person who had changed the Emerson's entire world.

A girl with long blackened hair, dark leather skirt with a long scarf flowing behind her as it flowed with every move, jean jacket with army tassels on the shoulders shimmied under the fluorescent lights. A man dressed in a fitted leather jacket and a dark trench coat glided next to her with a smug smirk and steely blue eyes as three other men walked around them.

God, it _had_ been so long.

Angela had her arm through David's as she joined her two hands together, locking them in place around his arm as his hands were stuck deep in his pockets. Marko, Paul and Dwayne were weaving in and out of people with smiles as their eighty-new age fashion still stood out brightly against everyone else's. Sam shuffled next to him as Angela looked up and through the crowd with a soft smile...landing on them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Michael Emerson." David's cool voice rang out around them in amusement as the Lost Boys stopped around them grinning, "Gained a few feet Sam."

"David, same as ever...nice haircuts." Michael smirked as David's eyes turned steely again. they all looked the same as ever, plus with a few scars here and there. Michael smiled, "Angela."

The young girl smiled and ran at them, hugging them each as tightly as she would allow herself. She stared up at them with a mesmerizing smile, "How _old _are you guys now?"

"Thirty seven last month," Michael grinned, blushing as he ran a hand through his short hair again as Angela stepped back into David.

"Thirty four." Sam answered, watching the four vampires around him as the crowd filtered around them, "Now you can't say anything about my height."

"Whatever you say grandpa, I'm still livin' it up at seventeen...or however old I was."

"Very funny."

"Sure is Hotshot."

Michael watched as Marko grinned behind his hand, biting his nails as his short cropped hair blew in the light wind. Paul leaned on Dwayne haphazardly, both sporting the cropped hair. They had all had to adapt to the coming ages he supposed.

"So are you guys still at the cave?"

"It's alot safer now though the Frog's made sure to plant sharp surprises around before they left." Angela smiled sadly and wrapped her arm through David's again as he looked at them, "How long are you twi staying in town for?"

"Not long. Just checking up on Lucy before we go back home." Michael smiled fondly as he thought about the people waiting for him at home. Angela quirked an eyebrow.

"You're going to have kids." She smiled excitedly as a knowing look in her eye twinkled, "Congratulations Michael! I'm so happy for you!"

"How the heck did you know?" Sam asked, wide eyed.

"And he's having them with Starr." David interjected, his voice sounding like gravel as his eyes raked over Michael, "How amusing...well, Angela will meet up with you later Michael. Let's go Boys."

They brushed past them with ease as the Emerson's watched them get on their monster bikes. Angela slid on behind David like a puzzle piece as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she gave a small smile to them before the Emerson's watched them pull away.

It was like watching a memory.

Santa Carla's beaches never seemed to change, Santa Carla may change but never the beaches and the water's lapping at it. Michael looked over the dark ocean as Angela swung her legs back and forth over the railing as she leaned forward with a smile on her face. Her hair blew as she picked at her long nails, Sam had gone to the hotel after visiting their mother at the cemetery along with their grandfather. So they had been talking with each other for an hour, David having strict rules on her now since he was the Head. Michael felt so old compared to Angela now, he had filled out and grown up...she still looked young. Hell, he could be her father or uncle by now.

"So back with Starr and two kids on the way, Phoenix must be a magical place, huh?" She turned to him, "What're their names going to be?"

"Nicole and Chris. Well you know, Santa Carla can change a person's view on life and their past...especially after meeting you." He laughed as he leaned on the railing next to her, she bumped his shoulder playfully.

Angela had come into his life back then and changed everything he knew, Sam still had the scar on his palm from the night all those years ago. Michael had been in love with her despite David and everything else, especially the monster inside her. But he couldn't stay after what had happened, things had started to change within the Lost Boys and him though Angela tried to bond everyone together. So he had left when Sam was a junior and headed to New York to stay with his father. he had made a name for himself...while she lived amongst the teens and under the bright lights. never changing, never dying...she had kept an eye on Sam though until he left himself, for that he was grateful. He hadn't set foot in Carla since he left.

"How're the Lost Boys? Are you still...are you still liking it?"

Angela nodded and looked at Michael, brown eyes staring into chocolate as a soft smile spread across her face. she looked back to the sea.

"It's good, everything's perfect...Everything perfect."

_Cry little sister_

_Thou shall not fall_

_Come to your brother_

_Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me sister_

_Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother_

_Thou shall not kill_

* * *

_**Oh my god! It's finally done, the Lost boys is complete. Thanks everyone so much for reading and commenting and like, just driving me to get this story done. I'm extremely pleased with how it turned out and I hope you do as well. And just as I promised here's what I've come up with:**_

_**One Lost Boy and Angela go and take a visit to Shane Powers group and she gets roped into their life then she finds the descendents of the Emerson's….and that's all I'm giving you. So! New Lost Boys story yes or no? thanks again for reading soo much! Squeeze hugs and Lost Boys kisses all around! And free elephants!**_

_**-feathersofthewinged**_


End file.
